Summer Camp Counselors
by Hollylovestwilight
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie leave Forks after senior year to be camp counselors. Emmett, Edward and Jasper are going to be counselors too. When Bella and Edward make bets, complications occur. ExB, RxEm, AxJ. little OOC. Lemons later. All Human.
1. Camp Cooper

**Summary:** Bella, Alice and Rosalie leave Forks for the summer before their Freshmen year at University, to be camp counselors at Camp Cooper, a 2 in a half month overnight camp in California. Alice and Rosalie have been doing it for 3 years and already know everyone, including their boyfriends. What will happen during these next ten weeks?

**Bpov**

I was just about done packing. Well, Rosalie and Alice were almost done packing my clothes for me.

This morning when I was just done packing my suitcase with about two weeks worth of clothes. I couldn't have needed more than that right?

Obviously Rose and Alice didn't think so.

"Bella! TWO WEEKS? We are gone for TEN weeks! TEN!" Alice screamed when she saw my luggage. She and Rosalie then dragged me upstairs and Alice and Rosalie stuffed my entire wardrobe into the suitcase.

Then Rose went to the car and came back with another suitcase. They put EVERYTHING I owned in them. And they also told me they bought me clothes, too.

"Seriously guys, what am I gonna need all my clothes for?" I asked. Seriously! Who was I trying to impress?

"Bella, there are A LOT of guy counselors at this camp. How do you think we met Jasper and Emmett?" Alice responded.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend. I haven't met them. Apparently, Rose and Alice started working here three years ago and fell in love with Jasper and Emmett. From what I heard, Camp Cooper was FUN!!!

We put all my luggage into the back of the car and started driving to the airport.

"And Emmett told me his brother joined this year, too! Maybe he'll be cute and you two will fall in love!" Rosalie giggled. It wasn't that bad to be single. It wasn't that bad to be 18 and never kissed yet. Was it?

"Omg, Rose! We NEED to hook them up!" Alice yelled, completely serious. She kept blabbing and I tuned her out to check out the scenery.

I probably would spend a lot of time with Emmett's brother. His brother was dating my best friend and Jasper was also Emmett's best friend, so I would be the six of us.

We got to the airport and got all of our luggage out…I don't know how since we had about three full sized suitcases for each of us. We got on our flight.

For some strange reason I felt like this summer was going to be fun, interesting and A LOT different.

**Epov**

This bus stinks! **BAD!**

It had been an hour on this piece of crap that was most likely going ot brake down in two miles, and it smelled like a public bathroom!

You'd think with the full hour we've been here, we would have gotten used to the smell…but NO!

"I hate you Emmett!" I snapped at him as I punched his shoulder. It was his fault!

"'Lets take a bus,' you said, 'it'll be fun,' you said. You didn't say that it would smell like ass!" I punched him again.

"What? I thought it would give us a better camp experience! This is our last year, and your first and this time I wanted to do it the good old poor people way." he finished with a smile. What the fuck? Idiot.

"Well we aren't poor Emmett! We grew up in a fucking mansion! We got $100 dollars a week for doing shit! We could have gotten a private jet!" I am not usually this rude. But this is my brother and I am pissed!

"Whatever little bro," Emmett laughed. I can't believe he's making a joke out of this.

Then I heard buzzing. I looked at my phone. Not mine. Must be Emmett's.

I was right. He picked it out of his pocket and looked at the ID. His face lit up into a huge smile. Rosalie.

I haven't met her. I've seen pictures and I have to say she is beautiful, but not my type. Besides her and Emmett are CRAZY in love. She had long blonde hair, natural looking tan, tall and skinny and blue eyes. I like brunettes better.

I could hear both sides of the conversation because Emmett had his volume so high.

"Hey baby! We just landed!" I heard Rosalie's voice on the other end.

"That's great!" Emmett.

"Yeah, we should be at camp in about an hour or so. Did you get there yet?"

"Well, umm…well funny thing…umm"

I couldn't hide my smile. Rosalie wore the pants in their relationship, and I'm pretty sure if she was at Camp Cooper alone waiting for Emmett she would be livid.

Emmett glared at me and I laughed.

"Well, babe we kind of took a bus. And it goes slow, we might be there about an hour or so after you do." He said cautiously.

"WHAT!?" I wasn't wrong about the pants or her being pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON A DAMN BUS!?" she screamed.

I listened as Emmett pathetically explained how he wanted to enjoy his last year, and he needed to take it slow and all that crap. I laughed because I thought Rose would flip out on him for making a lame ass excuse like that.

"Aww, Emmett that's so sweet! I'm sorry I got so mad it's just that I wanted to see you as soon as I can and all. But that's sweet!" she apologized. It shocked me. Emmett has told me all about Rose for the past 3 years so I thought I knew her pretty well. Guess I actually have to meet her to know her.

"Thanks babe! Tell Alice that Jasper decided to take a plane there and he texted me a while ago saying he was already there," lucky bastard, I thought.

"Alright baby. Is Edward with you?" she asked.

"Yup, dickwards right here." Emmett laughed. I glared at him and he stopped, but not before I punched his shoulder again.

"Great! I want to meet him. I want him and the whole gang to meet Bella, too," she said.

Bella? Who was that? Emmett never told me about her. Must be her friend or something. That was a nice name though. Bella. Beautiful.

"I can't wait to meet her! And make fun of her for being such a klutz." he laughed.

"Guess what!" I heard Rosalie's voice ask.

"What?"

"Alice wants to hook Bella and Edward up!" She yelled.

My mouth dropped in shock. What?

Alice was Rosalie's friend and Jasper's girlfriend and I've seen pictures of her too. She was REALLY short, with spiky black hair and a small face with green eyes.

She was cute, but I didn't want her like that.

But what?

Why was she trying to hook me up with this Bella person? I haven't even met ANY of the girls yet and already their trying to hook me up.

I grabbed the phone from Emmett before he could answer.

"NO! I'M NOT INTERESTED!" I yelled, then realized this is the first time I talked to Rosalie directly and I was being rude. "I'll meet you later…I'm not usually a dick but…NO!" and I hung up.

"Dude! WTF?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's acronym. This wasn't a text message!

"I'm not interested." I turned and looked out the window.

He sighed.

"Look, first of all you haven't even met her. I've heard a lot and she would be good for you. But if not, there's plenty of other hotties at camp." he said.

"I'm not hooking up with a random girl Emmett!" I was a virgin and he knew that. He made fun of me for it but I'm sorry. I am just waiting for the right girl. Is there something wrong with that?

"You will too! Trust me. And I bet it'll be Bella!" he said excitedly.

"Bet it won't" I whispered. Then I closed my eyes. Damn it! Why did I have to say anything about a bet. If there was one thing Emmett could not turn down, it was a bet.

"Really my brother! Well, what do you want to bet?" I knew this would be bad. I decided to humor him.

"Two thousand." I said.

He scoffed.

"Don't try that trick. How about fifty thousand dollars, that you and Bella have sex by the Camp Counselor Farewell Picnic." I could do that. Seriously, even if this Bella was a girl I could fall in love with, I wouldn't have sex with her until it was right. But whatever. Easy money.

"Deal."

And we were silent the rest of the way. But for some reason I had this weird feeling that something was going to go wrong. I had a feeling this was going to be one exciting summer!


	2. Meeting

I want to do an update every two or three days and they will most likely be the size of this one.

Review hope you like

---------------------------------

Bpov

We had just landed and Rosalie called Emmett. Alice and I decided to go to the bathroom. Jasper texted Alice non stop and she knew he was already there waiting for her. She has been so excited to see him. I sometimes wished that I had someone like that, but I have my friends and I can tell this is going to be a fun summer.

"So, do you want to know about Edward?" she asked casually while fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you didn't know his name. Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother. He's also Jasper's best friend."

Oh, I see! Alice was trying to hook us up. I blushed. I do that a lot. Damn blush! I didn't even know this Edward yet, but I guess a few facts about him would be nice.

"Sure, Alice." I sighed.

She came over to me and started fixing my hair.

"Well, he is super cute! I wish I had a picture to show you. Jasper showed me tons. Btw can't wait for you to meet Jazz! Back to Edward. He plays piano and this is his first year at Camp Cooper. He apparently has women around him ALL the time! I know I know he's a man whore but Bella I'm sure you can turn him around to a one woman man!"

She explained.

He sounded like he was special. I looked in the mirror. I was plain. Brown hair, brown eyes. I sound boring and I look boring. Whoever this Edward was…he didn't want me. Especially if he had women hanging on his arm left and right, and hanging off other things too. He probably has sex everyday! I'm just not that kind of girl.

Besides I don't WANT a relationship. I just wanted to go to college and then maybe AFTER I would find the right one and then I would get married and start a family and all that. But right now I wanted to focus on school. I could NOT start a relationship. And it couldn't be a summer fling because I want all my firsts to be special.

Alice didn't buy my semi smile.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked, sincerely concerned.

"I don't want a relationship right now," I whispered.

"Yes you do, Bella!"

"Alice! I don't WANT one okay!" I screamed. She can be such a busybody sometimes.

"Seriously BELLA! You're a virgin and you haven't ever been kissed yet, and you are EIGHTEEN! Time to get some girlfriend!" she screamed!

"Alice please-"

"No!"

"Alice please? Is there anyway you will just STAY OUT of it?" I asked calmly.

She sighed and put her hand to her chin and started tapping like she was thinking.

Then the light bulb went off. I giggled. Alice could be such a cartoon character.

"I got it! Promise me you will have sex with Edward Cullen by the Camp Counselor Farewell Picnic at the end of the summer and I'll give up! I won't say another word about him, you being a virgin, your love life, anything!"

"WHAT!? Have sex?" I couldn't believe it. How was I supposed to have sex with EDWARD! Not just him, anyone! I'm still a virgin. And he's had sex A LOT!

"YES! Bella no offence but you need to get laid. And I think Edward can show you a thing or two since he's had so many! I swear I will never ever take you shopping EVER again if you have sex with him! Deal?" she asked.

"Alice PLEASE? I can't do it!" I complained.

She sighed. She spun me around to face the mirror.

"Bella, look. You are gorgeous! When you first moved to Forks, you have EVERY guy ask you out or check you out. Accept the fact that you are hot. And use it to your advantage. I'm not saying to walk in today and throw yourself at him. I think you and Edward would be great in a relationship, even if he is experienced. You can start a relationship and maybe by the Farewell picnic you'll do it anyway. Just please?"

She begged and then she gave me the puppy eyes.

" I don't think it'll happen that way Ali," I whispered.

"Fine then. You wouldn't have been able to do it anyway," she huffed.

I looked at her confused and shocked with my mouth hanging open.

I can't believe she just said that I couldn't do it! I so could!

"Fine! Deal." I yelled and instantly regretted it. What did I just agree to?

I covered my ears and cringed when she squealed like she saw a rat, and threw her arms around me.

"I knew it would work," she giggled. "Bella, you just wait. Edward is gonna turn you into a smoking hot, sex pot!"

I rolled my eyes at her rhyming skills.

We laughed as we walked out the bathroom.

We got our luggage and went to meet Rosalie.

She had red around her eyes like she looked like she was crying.

"What's wrong," we asked.

"Emmett is stupid," she laughed and smiled.

Okay?

"He decided to take a bus to the camp instead of a plane so he's going to be a few more hours." she hugged us and began to cry. "I was so excited on the plane ride and he won't even be here!" she cried.

"Rose it'll only be a few hours and we'll get through it. Besides, if he was here he would just bug us," I joked. I've heard about how Emmett can be a bit needy. Ha ha!

She laughed. "Oh, Bella thanks. But I was looking forward to it since I woke up this morning. I haven't seen him since spring break. Spring break! That was two months ago. Long distance relationships suck!" she cried.

"Oh, but Rose, you and Emmett are perfect for each other. And so are me and Jasper. Besides, now when he does get there you'll be even happier to see him! And I'm sure he'll be even happier to see you!" Alice giggled, causing us to all laugh.

We got into a taxi and started driving to Camp Cooper.

On the way there, Alice told Rosalie about our plan. Rosalie told me she would help me if I needed anything. Any other time I would have scoffed and rolled my eyes but not this time. I actually needed Rose. She could give me a lot of tips. When her and Emmett lost their virginity's to each other, they felt the need to relive the experience, over and over and over and…well, you get the point.

Anyway. I was also told the big long story of Camp Cooper History.

About three years ago, Rosalie and Alice decided to Volunteer there for the summer. I was living in Phoenix up until my senior year, which is when I met my two best friends.

Rosalie and Alice met Jasper and Emmett. They always hung out together. Rosalie and Emmett made out a few times and Alice and Jasper constantly flirted and held hands a few times but nothing more. Then when they all went back to school for sophomore year they started talking to each other over the phone, computer, texting.

And when they all came back for the summer they decided to start making moves on each other(as Rosalie put it). By the end of their second summer they had already went all the way to third base and said the 'I love yous'. Well, Rose and Emmett made it home.

The next summer, they said, was the best because they were finally all together. No more stupid games. Alice and Jasper finally went all the way. Since then, they have spent Thanksgiving and Spring break together.

Alice told me Jasper and Emmett are both going to the University of Alaska next year with us three. Oh, and Edward.

I found myself thinking about Edward. How was I supposed to get him to have sex with me? Especially when all six of us were going to the same college and most likely all hang out. And how am I supposed to go all the way with him in the first place? He's had a lot of pretty girls before. I'm just so plain! It might not be that hard to get him in bed, despite my virginal nerves, but it would be hard for him to want me. I can't believe I was going to lose my virginity like this!

*…*…*

It was almost 3 p.m. when we pulled up to Camp Cooper. I was NOT expecting this!

I've never been to a camp, so the only thing I could go off of was TV. But TV didn't have it look like this!

Camp Cooper was a vacation!

It had an elegant sign that read 'Camp Cooper' when you pull in. There was a huge lake like there should be, but it wasn't dirty or messy. It looked like the beach without the sand! There was a wooden dock and it had YACHTS! Glorious ones, too! These kids had to be rich.

Next to the lake were at least 20 small pavilions. They weren't dirty or old or anything that looked public. They all looked like a rich persons private pavilions.

There were planted palm tree's, too. It kinda looked like a Hawaii theme.

We got out of our taxi and paid. When I went to grab my luggage a man's hand stopped me.

I looked up to see a tan skinned guy around my age. He had a yellow tee shirt that said Camp Cooper on it.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie. I'm one of the camp counselors. You must be new here." he smiled.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you," I shook his hand. Then I reached for my bags again only to have his hand stop me again.

"I'm supposed to help with the other counselors bags. I'm also supposed to show you to your cabin. Do you know what number you're staying in?" he asked.

"No, am I supposed to?" I asked confused.

He chuckled. "No, but some called in advance. Let me see here…" he got a folded piece of paper from his jean shorts and unfolded it.

"What are all your names?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Swan, This is Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon," I said as I gestured to my friends.

"Okay well Bella," he winked at me when he said my name. "You and Alice will be sharing cabin 12 with two other counselors. Rosalie…ah! You requested the single cabin with Emmett right? Ha! You two are in Cabin 3." He laughed.

Rosalie slapped him in the shoulder. Apparently she knew him already.

"Shut up, Eric." she snapped.

He grabbed our bags and started walking. I followed and looked around confused.

Cabins? Where were the cabins? The only thing here was the lake and picnic tables! Rose and Alice saw my confusion.

"Just wait." Alice whispered. I could tell from their faces that this was going to be exciting. They were practically beaming. Or was it because they were about to see their boyfriends?

Eric led us into a small trail through the trees. I saw him obviously check me out along the way quite a few times. It was really gross but I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want him to think I liked it either. So I just looked straight ahead. I tried to see through the trees to see how much we had to go but there were so many, and they were so GREEN.

The walk wasn't that far and we cut through the last of the trees.

WOW!

I am so glad I came to Camp Cooper.

They had about 50 cabins! And they were beautiful. They were made of the richest looking wood. They were small but each one was elegant. They each had a porch with a swing. They were separated into two rows. The ones on the right were bigger. They had a porch with a swing and hot tubs out back.

"The one's on the right are counselors cabins. The left are for the kids. Each of our cabins have a living room, kitchen, study and full bathroom. There's only two bedrooms for each and four counselors to a cabin. Counselors have TV and internet access. Also that big cabin all the way at the end is our lounge." he told me.

He gave Rosalie her key and she ran off to her cabin mumbling a see you later. Eric led me and Alice to our cabin and handed us our keys. I noticed him slip a piece of paper in my hand when he gave me my key. When he walked away I looked at it.

EW! He gave me his cell number and his cabin number!

I shook my head and crumbled up the paper. I looked at Alice, who had her eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not going out with him are you?"

"EW! Of course not!" I screamed.

She just giggled and walked in.

I followed her and got the shock of my life.

It was amazing! On the left were two doors, which I assumed led to the bedrooms. On the right was the living room and joined kitchen. It wasn't cramped or tiny at all. They were huge. And there was also another door which I guessed was the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed. I looked at Alice who slightly smiled. I guess after three years you get used to this place.

"So, who are we sharing this cabin with?" I asked.

Alice then had a faraway look. She always had those when she was keeping something from me. Why would she get that when asked about who was staying with us?

She walked into the living room and answered me with her back turned.

"Um I think that um…Jasper might be with us." she said quietly.

OH! Now it makes sense! She thinks I'm going to be mad that her and Jasper are rooming with us. I'm not. I would just share my room with our other roommate. No big deal. This summer is supposed to be about fun and making friends.

"WOW! Aww Alice I'm so happy for you," I went over to her and hugged her. I was happy. I was glad that she could enjoy her summer with her love.

"Really, Bella?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded. She hugged me again.

She pulled away and ran to her bags.

"Um, Bella? He's kind of already in the room so I'm going to put my stuff in there and you can drop yours in your room, then come in and meet him. He's so great."

And she ran to her room.

I got my luggage and went to the other room. This camp keeps getting better! There were two Queen sized beds with white bedspreads. I wanted the one closest to the window, so I set my bags on top of it.

I went to Alice and Jaspers room and heard giggling. I knocked.

"Come in," I heard a smooth male voice say. I walked in and finally saw Jasper!

Alice wasn't lying. He was cute. And Handsome. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were nice and his hair was smooth. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Alice came over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to Jasper.

"Jasper, Baby this is Bella! Bella meet Jasper!" She smiled and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Alice talks about you all the time. It's nice to put a face to the clumsy stories," he laughed. I blushed. I would have been mad but something about his laugh made me join in.

"And Alice has told me a LOT about you, too! It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

After that we decided to unpack. I went to my room and left the love birds alone.

They were really cute together and a perfect match. Maybe Edward will be your perfect match. WOAH! Where the hell did that come from? I shook my head and banished the thought. I'm just going to have sex with him, no big deal right?

When I was finished unpacking I went to Alice's bedroom to see if she wanted to see Rose for a bit. I walked up to the door and heard moaning. Yeah…I think I'll just go alone.

So I walked outside. The air smelled like fresh cut grass and it was hot out. There weren't a lot of counselors here yet. We were supposed to come today and tomorrow and set up camp for a week before the kids got here. Today was Wednesday.

I walked up to the cabin with 3 at the top of the door. Rosalie's cabin wasn't much smaller than mine. I laughed when I thought of how Emmett and Rosalie signed up for a single cabin. Then I knocked on the door.

Rosalie opened it and hugged me, while dragging me inside. Her place looked like ours, but only one door on the left instead of two.

"Hey, Bella. So how do you like Camp Cooper so far?" she asked as she got two cups out of the cabinet in the kitchen and got out some soda. I sat on the couch while she filled up the glasses and came to sit next to me.

"WOW! I absolutely love it, Rose. Did you know Jasper is rooming with us?" I asked.

She giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that. Me and Alice wanted to room with our boyfriends our last year here." I nodded understanding.

"So did you meet Jasper?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Briefly. I couldn't get him away from Alice. They were too busy…reuniting," I chuckled and blushed a little.

"Sorry about that, too, ha. I'm sure Emmett and me will be like that when he gets here." she laughed.

"When is Emmett getting here?" I asked.

"Oh, he just texted me and said it would be about 3 more hours. 3 HOURS! I swear, if he wasn't the best thing in my life I would kill him."

I chuckled. "So, now what?" I wondered.

"I still need to unpack. Will you help me?" she asked.

I nodded and we both headed to her room. It was the same as mine, but with a king sized bed instead of two queens.

"So, Bella? What's your plan for Edward?" she asked while we unpacked.

I shook my head and shrugged. I really had no clue.

"You don't have one do you?" she asked.

I looked at her and shook my head while she giggled.

"Well, I think you should give him a chance, relationship wise. Emmett has told me so much about him! He really seems like a sweet guy. I can't wait to meet him." she smiled.

"Well, I think I'm going to try and be friends with him first then start a relationship, then have sex," I told her.

"Bella. That's so wrong! You don't want to be friends first. That's how you get stuck in the friends zone. You want Edward to want to touch you and never stop," she said seriously.

"Rose, I feel awkward asking but…how can I get Edward to have sex with me? I'm so scared." I said in a shaky voice.

Rose came over to me and hugged me tight.

"Bella! You can do this. It's not hard. I'll tell you everything you need to know…"

*…*…*

So, Rosalie and me talked for a few hours. She told me everything I needed to know. She told me what to do with my body language and what to say and how to act to make Edward want me.

It was just about 8:30 when Rosalie's phone rang. She saw it was Emmett and let out an Alice-like squeal.

"Hello?" she answered with a smile.

I sat silently as I heard Rosalie mumble uh huhs and yeahs. Then she hung up and screamed like a giddy school girl. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch and we started running outside.

"Oh, Bella! Emmett and Edward are here! I can't wait for you to meet them. This summer is going to be so much fun. Oh, yeah. Don't forget that you're gonna have sex with Edward by the end of it, so you better start flirting now. Love at first sight," she giggled.

We ran until we got to the woods. Rosalie dragged me through the trees until we got to the lake where we arrived.

Rosalie pulled me up to the taxi, giving me whiplash.

Whiplash makes me feel dizzy, and with my already clumsiness mixed with dizziness, I fall.

I saw Rosalie put her arms around a big muscle man, with dark curly hair. Then I lost my balance and felt myself start to fall.

I closed my eyes as I felt a small wind brush against my face and put my arms out to prepare for the impact. Then I felt something hit me at my waist, and at first I thought I fell.

But it didn't hurt at all. And it didn't hit me, it grabbed me, or rather caught me. I reached down to my waist and felt someone's soft skin. My eyes shot open and I stared at the most gorgeous face I have ever seen.

He had emerald green eyes, that had dark green and yellow specks in them, making them sparkle like diamonds. He was pale. His hair was a mixture of auburn and brown. It took me a while to match the color with a name and decided on bronze. His cheekbones stuck out causing shadows. I looked at his mouth and his lips were the perfect, natural looking shade. They looked so smooth I wanted to run my fingertip across them, and my own lips.

I stared into his eyes and realized he was looking at my own lips and I felt the rush of blood stain my cheeks. God, I must look like a tomato.

Our private moment was interrupted by a booming laugh. Edward seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. His face showed sincere concern, and I felt a thrill of electricity around my waist. I looked down and his hands were still there, mine on top of them from when I reached down. My hands started to sting, but it wasn't painful. I wanted to moved my hands to his beautiful face and trace every line of his smooth skin. I wanted to run my fingers through his bronzer hair. I wanted to touch his chest, that I could see was sculpted through his tee shirt.

"Yeah…I-I-I'm…umm, fine. Sorry…I-I…fall…a lot," I laughed nervously.

He smiled at me and I gasped. He looked a bit confused but his smile didn't drop. He was hot! He kept staring at me and then he looked at our hands, around my waist, mine on his.

"Sorry," he laughed as he let go of my waist. I immediately felt cold and like I was missing something.

"Bella?" Rosalie called as she came to my side. "Bella, this is Emmett Cullen," she said as she gestured to the big muscle man. He laughed and waved at me, then slapped me on the back.

"Hey, nice fall!" he yelled.

"Thanks," I snapped, to which he laughed to. I smiled and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said. He held out his hand for me to shake it and when I did he pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said. Then he whispered in my ear, "I think Edward likes you. He can't stop staring."

I blushed and when he pulled away I looked at Edward, who indeed was staring at me, making me blush even more.

Damn blush!

Emmett introduced Edward and Rosalie. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Every move he made caught my attention. Every change in expression was like a secret message to me.

Then Rosalie turned to me.

"Edward, this is Bella," she told him with a wink. I blushed, AGAIN!

He held out his hand for me to shake it. Again, I felt the surge of electricity, that jolt when his arms were around my waist. When we touched the urge to run my hands over every inch of his god-like body was there again.

"Hey," he said quietly. His voice made my eyes half-close. It was so soft like velvet.

"Hi," I whispered just as quietly and heard someone trying to cover up there laugh. Emmett.

I quickly let go of Edward's hand before I did something stupid. I looked up and stared into Edwards eyes. It was so weird, like he had thousands of questions for me. I couldn't look away and neither could he.

"Edward!" I heard from far away. Edward looked up to whoever called his name, and it broke the connection between us, so I turned to see who called him.

Jasper and Alice were walking towards us hand in hand. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett who were having a small make-out session/reunion.

Jasper came over and clapped Edward on the back and they chuckled at Emmett and Rosalie. Alice came over to me with her eyebrow raised.

"So, what do you think of Edward, huh? Pretty cute!" she whispered.

I blushed and when she saw it she gasped and clapped her hands, pulling me into a hug. I didn't even answer her question, but Alice always knows.

"Edward, this is my girlfriend, Alice," Jasper told Edward and Alice went up to him and pulled him into a hug. I laughed at his shocked expression. Alice is a touchy-feely person. When he heard me laugh he looked into my eyes and I suddenly got quiet. We stared at each other and then he smiled and winked. I couldn't breath when he did that.

"Well, maybe we should let these lovers alone for a while," I heard Alice say, and I jumped in fright, thinking she was talking about me and Edward. Then I saw her looking at Rosalie and Emmett, who were really unaware of us, and well into their reunion.

I looked at Edward who was staring at them in a grimace. I chuckled and he looked at me smiling again. This time I smiled back, and blushed when he smiled wider.

"I agree. We just came to tell you that all the counselors are getting together at Tyler's cabin. Wanna come?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"I can't. I have to unpack and get settled. I'll just meet everyone tomorrow," Edward said. "Bye guys," he was walking toward the cabins with his bags and waved to us. I frowned at the fact he was leaving, even if for one night when barely knew him. "Bye, Bella!" he yelled and smiled. I smiled back and gave a little wave.

When he finally disappeared into the woods, I turned to Alice and Jasper, who were both suspiciously smiling at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You like Edward," Alice said in an 'I told you so' voice and I blushed.

"And Edward likes you," Jasper said. I frowned at that. Edward couldn't like me. Now that I knew what he looked like, it was no surprise to me he had women hanging all over him all the time. He was gorgeous! Which is exactly why he wouldn't like me. I have no special traits at all. My eyes are brown, while his practically sparkle! My hair is the same color as eighty percent of the population, while his color is a mixture of red and brown. He's beautiful and cute and hot all at the same time, while I am…nothing.

I shook my head. "Let's just go to Tyler's cabin," I said as I started walking with them to this Tyler person's cabin.

"You two will find out sooner or later," Alice told me. I rolled my eyes, but didn't deny her. Don't bet against Alice.

I followed Alice and Jasper to cabin number 19. We walked in and it was like a teen party from a movie. Couples were making out, hip-hop music was in the background, alcohol was in everyone's plastic cups and people were dancing. Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. She started dancing in between me and Jasper, grinding against him and dancing with me.

After a few minutes a few guys started to crowd around me. A guy with black hair tapped on my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Tyler," he said. I shook his hand. "Bella," I said.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, holding up a beer.

"No, thanks," I politely declined.

"Alright. Want to dance?" he asked.

I didn't really want to, but I didn't want to make enemy's my first day here, so I nodded.

He started to grind against me and he held my hips trying to move them. He was holding on way too tight, to the point where it was uncomfortable. I turned around, my back to his chest so I could move away from him. That was a mistake! That made his hands go toward my lower stomach, so I took a step forward and guided his hands to my stomach. I could hear him breathing on my neck and it was really gross. He thought when I was guiding his hands up it meant I wanted him to feel my chest, which he started to do. He wasn't even subtle about it!

When he cupped my right breast I walked fully away from him. I didn't want him to be mad but that was gross.

I turned and faked a smile. "I forgot something in my cabin. I'm sorry, I got to go," I told him and left before he could say anything.

I walked outside and went to my cabin. I went to my bedroom and laid on my bed. I put my arm over my eyes and took deep breaths.

I couldn't stop thinking about that jolt of electricity between Edward and I's touches. I wanted to know if he felt it, too. Why was I feeling it? What was it? There was something about Edward Cullen I just wanted. And I barely knew him! How pathetic is that?

I don't know if I can get him into bed. He's so hot and I don't have any idea how to be sexy or seductive.

I think I'm just gonna give up on this plan.

I sat up and noticed that on the bed next to me was luggage. My roommate must be here.

I got off the bed and started walking around the cabin.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. I suddenly felt like I was in a horror movie. After I checked all the rooms I decided they must be at Tyler's like all the other counselors.

I went to the kitchen and poured a big glass of soda. I was so thirsty!

I sat down and tried to think about something other than Edward. Like how he was so hot, how green his eyes are, how smooth his voice is, how sexy his body is, how toned he is, how his hair has that "sex hair" look…yeah don't think about him. Good job, Bella!

I jumped when my phone buzzed and spilled my glass of soda all over my tank top. And it was white! Great! It was white and now I have a huge Cola colored stain on it.

I went to the bedroom to change shirts, but realized it was pointless to just change seeing as how the soda was all over my stomach, making it sticky. So I decided to take a shower. I took off my tank top and jean shorts, leaving my blue bra and matching boy shorts on. I grabbed other clothes and went to the bathroom, not expecting what I saw when I turned the handle.

There was Edward! He was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth, in nothing but a towel around his waist. He was even hotter when he was wet! He had water droplets running from his sexy head of hair all the way down his toned chest and abs to the trail of bronze hair running from his belly button to the edge of the towel. Shit! My panties were wet!

He saw me and gasped in shock. His eyes raked over my body and he had an expression I couldn't figure out. The fact it wasn't obviously disgust or repulsion made me blush. But still it wasn't lust or anything more. Right?

"I-I…um, I'm so sorry, I just…uh wanted to take a shower sorry," I stuttered as I closed the door and tried to slow my breathing.

I ran to the bedroom and found looked at the luggage on the other bed. On the one suitcase it had EDWARD CULLEN written in gold letters.

Edward Cullen was going to be my roommate this summer!

Yeah, it will be interesting all right!

-----------------------------

Okay so, Edward is a virgin. Because of a misunderstanding Alice and Rosalie think Edward is some kind of man-whore.

Review tell me what I can add to the story. I have SOOOOOOOOOO MANY ideas.

Epov next


	3. Showers Have Consequences

Okay, I wanted this to be longer but I am really busy this weekend.

If you want to see something happen with my characters don't be afraid to ask.

By the way….REVIEW!

Seriously, unless you are an author you have no idea how AMAZING reviews are.

SO DO IT!

HA.

----------------------------------------

Epov

Finally, at around nine o' clock, we got off the bus and found a taxi. Emmett was confident that I would cave on this bet. How hard can it be to resist some girl when you're a virgin!

"You're gonna like her Eddie," Emmet said a few times. I grimaced at the nickname, Eddie. "She's really cute, man. Totally perfect for you!" he also said. Then he would throw in the occasional, "You won't last a week!" accompanied by his signature laugh.

Basically, I just ignored him. I wasn't trying to find a girlfriend or a summer fling. In September I was going to the University of Alaska for pre-med and I would be too busy studying to do anything else. I barely even wanted to do this camp thing, but Emmett and Jasper always leave me alone, all by myself every summer and since this is my last chance to have fun before school, I was going to take it.

I would hang out with Jasper and Emmett in Alaska, but with my studying we won't be as close. I will miss them. But right now I just want to punch Emmett in the face!

We go to Camp Cooper and the sight was pretty amazing. Em and Jasper weren't kidding. This place was more like a private park than a kids overnight camp.

"Well, I guess you get to meet my Rosie and Jasper's Alice! Oh…and, BELLA!" He yelled her name. I chuckled as I got out of the taxi and let Emmett pay. When Emmett stepped out of the taxi, a tall blonde girl ran up to him and threw her arms around him. I'm assuming that's Rosalie.

Then I saw that someone else was behind her, and before I saw who it was they began to stumble.

I reached out for Rosalie's friend and grabbed her by her waist. I almost dropped her with how shocked I was. She had an amazing body! Her white tank top showed off her hourglass figure and perfect sized cleavage. It wasn't slutty, like some girls. It was sexy!

Whoa! Did I, Edward Cullen, just say sexy? Hmm…I guess I did.

I looked up to see if I could see her face but couldn't. Her long dark chestnut curls covered it and I had the urge to push it back. I took a deep breath, then instantly regretted it. She smelled like strawberries and flowers. It was amazing and beautiful! I wanted to move my hands all over her body instead of just her waist. I wanted to taste her. Taste her? What am I thinking?

Her warm hands spread out over mine. I almost lost it again. Her touch sent an electrifying jolt through my body and made me want to…STOP! I can't have these thoughts about a girl I haven't even spoken to, or even seen yet!

As if she read my mind and knew what I wanted most she looked up into my eyes and I was immediately met with the most stunning face I have ever laid eyes on!

Her eyes were hypnotizing. They were brown but instead of looking flat they were so deep and I felt I could read her mind through them. She had no make up on, and if she did, it was VERY subtle. Without make up, her lashes framed her remarkable chocolate colored eyes, and I could tell that they were very thick and long. The rest of her heart-shaped face was just staggering! I've never seen someone look so attractive. Oh, God kill me! She just blushed making her cream skin turn a delicate pink. I continued my journey to her lips which were full and looked soft. I wanted to lean it, to kiss them, but knew that would be very absurd!

I expected her to say something, but she remained quiet. I stared at her intently trying to figure out if she felt the same urge I was. I wanted to touch her. Her face, her lips, her hair, I wanted to feel every inch of her skin, and I wanted to feel every part of her body around mine.

We were gazing into each other's eyes, not saying anything, both not wanting to leave.

Then, the moment had to be ruined by Emmett's signature howling of laughter.

I wanted to say something. What was I supposed to say?

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. I wasn't asking to be polite, I genuinely cared about her well-being. She looked so fragile. She stared at me speechless, before looking down at our hands, intertwined around her waist. I briefly considered letting go, but I couldn't make my hands move. I had to fight myself from grabbing her beautiful chocolate brown hair, her smooth, now flushed, neck, her rounded cheekbones, her plump lips. I wanted more and more of this girl, her incredible looks, fantastic body her heavenly smell.

She was looking down again, her hair in some of her face.

"Yeah…I-I-I'm…umm, fine. Sorry…I-I…fall…a lot," she stuttered and ended with a embarrassed laugh. I ginned at her stuttering and the rush of blood that quickly colored her cheeks. She gasped and I got confused for a second, then I looked down at our hands and thought that maybe she just realized some stranger was grabbing her waist and hands.

_Oh, God she must think I'm some creep now. Nice, Edward._

"Sorry," I chuckled to myself and reluctantly let go of her waist. I wanted to touch her again and I _just_ let go of her.

"Bella?" The blonde girl, who I assumed to be Rosalie when she hugged Emmett a moment ago, called to the beautiful creature standing beside me.

Rosalie walked over to her side and introduce her to Emmett, as Bella. So, this must be Bella!

Well, I thought, this was not what I had been expecting. To be honest I had no idea what I was expecting, but no girl, no matter how beautiful I thought they were, could hold my attention.

They never fascinated me enough. They just couldn't hold my interest. I felt no spark. With Bella, I felt a spark. A tingling feeling from the inside of my chest, down to my stomach, in my legs down to my toes, then back up to my cheeks. I barely even knew her, but I wanted to. I wanted to know little things, like what her favorite food and color is, what she does for fun, what her family and friends are like. And I wanted to know bigger things as well, like what her future plans are, if she wants to get married, if she wants kids, what career she's aspiring, all of it…I wanted to know. No, I needed to know.

I have never been so interested in a girl before. I've never wanted to know so much about anyone before.

Emmett kept looking over Bella's shoulder, giving me a smug smile, while my eyes wandered down her backside.

I wasn't listening to anyone. All I could focus on was Bella. She turned away after Emmett whispered something to her, and I almost dropped to my knees when that delicious blush painted her cheeks.

I faintly noticed Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie shake my hand. I didn't hear a word she said, until she turned to Bella and caught my attention.

"Edward, this is Bella," she introduced us.

I held out my hand for Bella to shake and when she took it I couldn't help but smile at the thrilling shock that went through my body at her touch. The same feeling, the one where I wanted to take her to the nearest tree and ravish her for the rest of summer, was back.

Wait! I can't want that with Bella, that's exactly what I said I wasn't going to do. I made a bet with Emmett that I would not have sex with Bella and I intended to win that bet…until I saw her that is. I could feel the tightening in my pants just from shaking her hand.

"Hey," I mumbled. I mostly broke our silence as a way to forget the sensation her touch was giving me, but it didn't.

"Hi," she whispered and I watched her neck as she swallowed. I wonder what else she can swal…WHAT?

Again, my gawking like an idiot was cut short my Emmett, who laughed, causing Bella to release my hand.

Was it just my imagination or did it look like she didn't want to let go? God, I hope so.

She gazed into my eyes again as I did the same with her chocolate pools. I tried to show her with my eyes that I wanted to know more about her, in every way possible.

"Edward!" I heard my name being called. I looked away from those brown eyes of Bella's and saw that Jasper and his girlfriend, Alice were walking towards us.

Jasper came over and clapped me on the back as he laughed at something. I glanced in the direction he was looking and Emmett and Rosalie were already starting on their reunion.

I scowled and knew what sight I wanted to see more than that. So, I turned my head the other direction and saw Bella, as Alice whispered in her ear causing Bella to blush.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper ask, but I didn't want to look away from Bella to answer him.

"You like Bella, Don't you?" he whispered, holding back a laugh. I turned to him and was about to deny it, but he cut me off.

"Edward, this is my girlfriend, Alice," he said and I turned to see the short pixie like girl skipping to me and pulling me into a hug.

Wow, for a tiny girl, she sure is strong. I was shocked that she was so strong and also that she hugged me, and doesn't even know me. I couldn't help but wish that Bella would of hugged me when we first met.

I heard musical laughter and looked up to see that Bella was giggling. When she saw me she stopped but kept the smile on her face.

I smirked at her and gave her the most seductive wink I could, but ended up feeling stupid, but I kept smiling.

"Well, maybe we should let these lovers alone for a while," I heard Alice say, and for a moment I thought she was talking about Bella and I. My heart sped up at the possibility of people thinking Bella and I were lovers, but had to remind myself that I just misunderstood.

Bella looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, who, when I saw, Alice was talking about, to see that they were on first base and in only a matter of minutes would be rounding second.

I was disgusted at their behavior, yet I was jealous, because I wanted to kiss Bella, and because of this stupid bet, I never would.

I heard one of my new favorite sounds in the world. An angels laughter and I grinned as I looked at her. She smiled back turning my grin to a smile, creating that rush of blood to flow to her cheeks. She was too cute when she did that.

"I agree. We just came to tell you that all the counselors are getting together at Tyler's cabin. Wanna come?" Alice asked Bella. My smile turned to a frown when I realized that my time with this amazing person was coming to a close.

"Sure," Bella muttered.

"I can't. I have to unpack and get settled. I'll just meet everyone tomorrow," I said as I picked up my bags and started walking toward the woods. "Bye guys," I called as I waved. I saw Bella frown and wondered if that was because of me leaving, which at that thought, sent a thrill through my body, almost as shocking as her touch. I wanted to let her know that I would see her soon, that I wanted to talk more, that I liked her a lot, that I have hundreds of fantasies already about her and I. But I couldn't say anything more than "Bye, Bella!" because I knew that I would blurt out something embarrassing.

She looked at me and her face beamed as she waved softly. I smirked back, before walking into the woods.

When I got there a guy wearing a Camp Cooper tee was standing with his arms crossed, a glare on his face.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I said holding my hand out to shake. He shook it briefly and then crossed his arms again, the angry look never leaving his face.

"Eric Yorkie. Let me show you to your cabin," he snapped and led me through the woods. I could tell he was walking fast, trying to make me run to catch up or something. Too bad for him, I had long legs, so I had no trouble keeping pace.

He led me to a cabin with the number 12.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who my roommates are?" I asked politely. He still glared. What the fuck was this kid's problem?

"Sure. Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale, and Bella Swan," he snapped before turning away.

I walked into the cabin, thankful that I was rooming with Jasper and his girlfriend. Then I remembered who else he said. Bella Swan! Bella? My Bella?

I didn't know what her last name was, so I didn't know if MY Bella-yes, I said MY Bella, got a problem?-and Bella Swan were the same person. I decided to just think the Bella name thing was a coincidence. I mean, Bella's a common name, right?

I explored the extravagant cabin. I went to the first room on the left and saw that bags were on both beds. I guessed that Alice and Jasper were sharing a room, so that would mean…me…and Bella Swan…were sharing a room. I desperately hoped that it was both NOT my Bella, and that it was my Bella.

If it was, I knew what would happen. I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would end up jumping her in her sleep for all I know. How could I sleep all summer, inches away from the most stupendous brunette I have ever laid eyes on, and control myself.

Now, in all earnest, this girl gave me a hard-on just when I thought of her. I've never had so much Sexual frustration over a girl before, and I just met her.

How was I supposed to sleep right next to her.

I slowly opened the door to the next room and saw that the bed next to the window had Bella's luggage on it. The bed next to her was untouched.

I quickly put my bags on the bed and went over to her bed.

She had three big pink suitcases and a small matching pink bag. I noticed Alice had the same bags as Bella. I wanted to open one of the bags, but when I unzipped one I felt like a peeping tom and quickly zipped it back up. I settled for holding them and smelling her scent.

Yeah…because sniffing her bags is a lot less creepy than looking through them! I gave up and went over to my bed laying down on top, ignoring the luggage under my back. I covered my eyed with my hands, but it didn't help. I kept seeing her face. Everything about her was exquisite and a huge turn-on at the same time.

I thought of her hypnotic eyes, her beautiful rose stained cheeks, her full shaped lips, her warm touch, her small waist.

I felt the tightening in my pants and looked down. Shit! I was sported a boner straining against my zipper.

I got up and went through my bags, getting supplies for a shower. I might as well relieve myself when everyone was out.

I got into the bathroom and sighed when I took off my clothes. My pants were extremely uncomfortable when I thought of Bella. I turned the water on as fast as I could and jumped in.

I started stroking my dick up and down and it felt great! I've jacked off before, but when I thought of Bella and jacked off…the feeling was indescribable.

I kept stroking over my shaft and flicked my thumb over my head and found that I was wet already. God, what this girl does to me!

I went faster and thought more of Bella. Her sweet laugh, silky voice, soft skin, her facial expression and blush were one of the top few things I thought of, causing deep moans and occasional growls to leave my lips. I started pumping faster and faster and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the cold tile behind me. I thought of her lips, and when I got the concept of those delicate plump lips of hers wrapped around me instead of my hand, I was sent over the edge.

"BELLA!" I screamed as I pumped as fast as I could.

My body shook in what was the most intense orgasm I've ever had, considering I'm a virgin. It took me a few moments to come back from my high and I continued my shower thinking of Bella, only respectful thoughts that didn't cause me to get hard again.

But it still didn't work and I had a semi when I stepped out of the shower and put a towel around my waist.

I got my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth vigorously, trying to drown out the echo of Bella from my mind, but not working.

I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and then I heard the door open.

I turned to the door and what I saw made my jaw drop. There was Bella, looking like she stepped out of my fantasies in the shower. He, he.

She was wearing a blue bra, the shade making her skin look like fresh cream, with matching panties. Her cleavage made my dick twitch and I was pleased at how she could stand in front of me wearing nothing but her underwear and still looked sexy, not slutty.

Her legs were long and smooth and I loved how her signature flush covered her chest when she was embarrassed.

The emotions I looked at her eyes and saw that they mirrored my emotions. Lust, desire, embarrassment, and one neither of us could figure out.

Then she caught my gaze with her own eyes and stutter out "I-I…um, I'm so sorry, I just…uh wanted to take a shower sorry," before she closed the door.

That was when I realized that Bella, my Bella, was Bella Swan, my roommate for the summer.

I looked down and sighed in relief when I realized that my semi was gone and she didn't see me with a huge boner, like some creepy perv.

I dried myself off and put my clothes back on. I have to know what Bella thought about the fact we just saw each other half naked. I could tell that she was very embarrassed-even though she has NOTHING to be embarrassed about- and I want to comfort her.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I walked up to the door of our bedroom-our bedroom sounded so good- and went to turn the knob.

I stopped when the thought of if she had put clothes on yet entered my mind. Pat of me wished she did, but the darker side wished she didn't and that I opened the door.

I decided to knock instead. I lifted my hand and pounded on it softly.

"Bella?" I asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I heard her whisper from the other side. I opened the door and she was lying in her bed, the covers over her body, her face turned toward the window making it hard for me to see her.

I went over to the edge of her bed and slowly and gently sat down.

"I'm sorry. Nobody was home, and I had to clean up, so I took a shower. I hope I didn't scare you," I told her.

She turned toward me so I could see the side of her face. She was blushing and her beautiful brown eyes were red while she looked at me.

"Bella, are you …are you…crying?" I asked. She closed her eyes in response whispering a "No," but I saw.

"Don't lie. Why are you crying?" I really wanted to know what made my angel look so sad. I felt like crying just from looking at her so sad.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. God, you must think I'm such a freak," she murmured covering most of her words with her pillow.

I reached my hand to the cover and pulled the edge down. She was still only wearing her bra, and I got hard just then, but I had more important issues to focus on.

I rested my hand on her shoulder trying my best to comfort her.

"Bella, I don't think you're a freak. Trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are so beautiful I…" WHAT? What did I just say. I decided to just ignore that I said that and came up with more words of comfort. "I was thinking that you would think of me as a freak. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," but I'm glad it did!

She turned towards me and smiled, sitting up.

"Thanks, Edward. Umm…can we please just uh…move past this?" she muttered.

I nodded and grinned at her.

"All better now?" I asked, while I stared at her with all the intensity I could muster. I wanted her to know I was genially concerned and that I cared.

"Yeah. All better," she said. I chuckled and stood walking to my bed and unpacking my things.

"So, I guess we'll be roomies this summer," I said.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Umm…Edward? I kind of wanted to take a shower."

I turned around and then I realized her dilemma. If she just got up and walked to the bathroom I would see her half naked again-not that I minded. But she would mind and what Bella wanted Bella got.

"Okay. Well…should I turn my back or leave or…" I questioned.

"No, just turn around. Yeah like that okay, thanks," she said and I heard her footsteps, the door open and the door close. I wanted to be respectful and the gentleman that I was raised to be, so I didn't dare peek, even though I desperately wanted to.

I went back to unpacking and when I had everything unpacked, I got out my copy of Wuthering Heights and lay on my bed. I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost eleven. I was really tired and wanted to go to bed right now, but I also wanted to see Bella when she came back and went to bed.

I only read about 3 pages-where all I really thought about was Bella- before the door slowly opened. I smiled as Bella walked in with wet hair and a white tank top with pajama pants on.

"Hi," I greeted happily as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey. What are you reading?" she asked. I showed her the cover and she almost squealed, making me chuckle. "I love that book!" she exclaimed.

"Me too. It's one of my favorites," I told her.

"So, Edward. Tell me a bit about yourself." She said.

"Well, I just graduated from high school. I'm 18, and I used to play baseball. I got really good grades and I'm going to the University of Alaska in the fall. I'm single, I read a lot. Emmett's my brother, our parents are Carlisle and Esme and Jasper was our neighbor, and I've known him for years. He's a really good friend. What about you?"

"Hmm…I'm 18 and just graduated, too. My mom and dad, Renee and Charlie, and I lived in Forks for about four years until my they divorced. Renee and me went to Phoenix, Arizona. Charlie stayed in Forks and I used to visit him every summer. Then my senior year, Renee married a minor league baseball player, Phil. He travels a lot and I knew Renee hated to be away from him, so I decided to stay with my dad senior year. I met Alice and Rose and they were the best people there! They were so nice. I'm also single and also going to the University of Alaska in the fall. I also like to read. What are you going to study?" she asked.

"I want to be a doctor like Carlisle, my dad. My mom is a stay at home mom, but she remodels houses for a hobby. So, you're single," I asked and winked at her. She blushed and looked away.

"I'm tired," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from bed," I apologized. She sighed and lay down pulling the covers up to her face and turning on her side to face me.

"Favorite color?" she asked. I chuckled. "What?" she pondered clearly confused.

"Nothing. It was just that your question was so random," I tried to explain, hoping I didn't hurt her feelings.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No, no. I like it, that you're random. You're very interesting."

"Thanks," she murmured and looked down, but not before I saw her blush.

"You blush a lot," I smirked. Her head shot up to me looking shocked and embarrassed, making her face look redder.

"It's not my fault," she snapped, and I frowned wondering if I hurt her feelings.

"No. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I like that, too," I wanted to slap myself with how I was basically pouring my heart out to her like the huge pussy that I am.

"You still didn't answer," she said, avoiding my eyes.

"Brown," I answered honestly. It was always a constant changing color until today. Today it became brown, the color of her eyes and hair.

"Favorite food?" she asked again.

"Are we playing 20 questions?" I grinned at her.

"Maybe."

"Well, in that case, I don't know. I have a lot of favorites, but I can't cook that well. Yours?"

"I like a lot of things, too. And I love to cook," she stated simply.

"Favorite class in high school?" I asked.

"English," she said.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Everything. I like books, so that part was fun, but there's just something about symbolism and poetry," she trailed off. I could tell that English truly interested her and I liked things that made her look interested. I wish she was interested in me.

"Have any talents?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call them talents. I play piano. I guess I am pretty good but I haven't been able to compose in years." I told her. It was true. I have been neglecting my piano for a while and I would barely see it when I moved to Alaska. "You?" I asked.

She yawned big before she answered "Nope," and then yawned again.

"I'm sorry. You look tired. You should go to bed." I told her.

"I'm not tired. Trust me," she said, but her eyes kept closing shut.

"Goodnight, Bella," I told her before I shut off one of the two lamps in our room.

"Wait!" she screeched.

"What?' I asked wondering what made her screech like she was scared.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked. I was going to stay up for a while just watching her sleep, but didn't want her to know that.

"I was going to read some more," I lied.

"Oh, well…Goodnight, Edward. See you tomorrow," she yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," I said as she closed her eyes fully and started to fall asleep. After a few minutes of just watching her I put my book on the floor softly, so she wouldn't hear. I turned my body towards her and watched her fall asleep.

It didn't take long. I could tell she was asleep. She looked extremely peaceful, like an angel-which was ironic since I called her my angel. Her lips were slightly parted and I could hear her deep breathing.

I watched her for more hours. I kept watching her when I heard Alice and Jasper come home. They went straight to their room. She moved a few times and mumbled.

I was getting pretty tired and saw that it was 3:30 a.m. My eyes started drifting closed and then I heard it.

"Edward," she whispered. My eyes shot open. Bella whispered my name. She looked asleep though. Did she talk in her sleep?

"Bella," I said quietly. "You awake?" I asked. Nothing.

So I guess she does talk in her sleep.

"Ed…ward," she sighed then turned toward me again. I couldn't believe it. Bella was dreaming of me. ME! I felt like jumping up and down. I sat patiently waiting for her to say it again but she didn't. I stayed there watching her hoping she would say it again, but it was almost 5.

I got up and went to the bathroom changed into pajama pants and shirtless. I went back to the room and into bed. I lay down with the covers and watched her a little bit more before I whispered, "Goodnight Bella."

"Edward," she sighed and moved around again. The sound of my name coming form her lips was the best feeling. I don't know what I was going to do about this bet.

I wasn't going to lose, but I wasn't going to let this incredible woman go. I was just going to have to wait until after the Farewell picnic. That won't be too hard right.

Right?

--------------------------------------

You like?

What do you want to see from Bella and Edward? Review please! I will take all suggestions.


	4. Excuses and Interesting Plans

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I know I left you hanging for a while but my updates will be slow for about 3 or 4 weeks. I have finals, cheer tryouts, drama rehearsals. UGH! Can't wait till summer.

Probably the second shortest chapter, I have a few pages of chapter 5 right now, and I was going to make them a part of chapter 4 but its better to have them for chapter 5.

Bpov

I woke up early, around seven o' clock on this Thursday morning. It was probably the most peaceful sleep I have ever had! This bed was extremely comfortable and big. I stretched my back out and sighed, not opening my eyes. I sat up, opened them, and had to blink away the fogginess of sleep, for the most gorgeous sight I have ever seen.

Edward, my roommate for this summer, was in his bed sleeping peacefully. The covers only went up to his hips and he was on his back, but his body was leaning slightly in my direction. He also had NO shirt on! He didn't have very big abs, but they were certainly toned! His hair was messy as always and I wanted to run my fingers through it. His lips were wide open making my hand shoot to my mouth to cover up my laughter. His chest went up and down with every breath he took. It was one of the hottest, most erotic things I have ever laid my eyes on.

I stood slowly, not wanting to wake him. I went over to his bed and leaned closer to him. His smell was amazing. It wasn't like that stinky cologne, it smelled like flowers and the good smelling cologne. I closed my eyes and breathed in more and more of his scent. Then I looked at his amazing body, flawless face, and sexy hair all I could until I heard the door to our room open with a big bang, causing me to jump ten feet in the air.

"Morning! OH! Well, well, what do we have here?" Alice smirked as she caught me watching Edward sleep. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my own bed.

"I was going to wake him up, but I…he looked so…he was so…" I tried to come up with a good excuse, but couldn't.

"Bella, I know what you were doing, don't lie. You think Edwards a hottie don't you?"

"Alice, please, he's my roommate nothing more," I lied.

"Uh, huh, because if he was just a girl roommate you would hover over them sleeping and sniff them," she laughed.

"Okay, fine! I was looking at him, big deal! I wasn't sniffing him, but he does smell amazing." I said.

"Aww, Bella! You like him!" she all but yelled. I ran over to her and held my hand over her mouth. I dragged her out into the hallway and closed the door to my bedroom.

"Alice what the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"Oh, Bella get over it. Emmett and Jasper both told me that they could already tell he likes you. Just go for it okay? Besides, you are going to have sex with him by the end of the summer or I will give you shopping trips with gifts aplenty!" And, with that, she walked to the kitchen. I turned to go back to my room, so I could get a change of clothes, but right when I turn the knob and open it, Edward is standing there.

"Oh! You scared me," I panted.

"Sorry," he whispered. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was staring into mine intently. I also noticed, to my sorrow that he had put on a plain white tee shirt.

"Did you…h-hear anyt-thing…when you w-woke…woke up?" I asked, stuttering again. Why can't I stop stuttering around him?

"No. Why?" he looked genially confused, and I took it that he didn't hear anything.

"Nothing, just me and Alice had an embarrassing conversation," I blurted out.

"Really? Hmm…well, I wish I had heard it. But I didn't," he smirked.

I smiled back relieved that he didn't hear our conversation.

"Good. So, do you have any plans today?" I asked, while his smirk grew wider.

"Not much, I was just going to hang with my roommate," he winked, and I had to catch my breath before I answered him. Get a grip, Bella!

"Well, that sounds fun! I just want to change my clothes," I motioned to our room. He stepped aside and I started to walk in, but then my toe got caught on the rug and I began to fall.

Two strong arms caught me around my waist and I sighed at the feeling of his big hands wrapped around me. He stood me upright, but didn't let go, for which I was thankful for.

"You do fall a lot," he chuckled and I glared at him. "Sorry, but besides. I like catching you," he smiled.

I giggled like a schoolgirl with her first crush, well, I guess I do have my first crush but whatever.

"Well, as long as you catch me falling isn't so bad," I laughed.

"I'll always catch you," he said quietly and serious. He moved his right hand to stroke my cheek, and the feeling was incredible. His hands were warm and I leaned into them sighing in content, halfway closing my eyes. I also felt that electric tingling feeling that I always do from his touch.

My eyes snapped open and Edwards head twisted behind him when we heard someone clearing their throat.

Jasper was standing there with a smug smile. Edward's arm was still around my waist and his hand was still on my cheek.

"Well, Alice told me you were such a good cook, Bella, so I thought I would ask if you wanted to make us some breakfast. But, I see you are a bit busy here so, I'll leave you two alone," he winked and left.

I must have been red as a tomato after that. Edward turned towards me again and had a look of anger. I thought he was mad at me at first but his expression softened and he let go of my cheek, but kept his other arm still around my waist.

"I guess I'll leave so you can, uh, change," he said while he scratched the back of his neck.

He walked into the hallway and closed the door with a small wave. I sighed heavily and lay down on my bed for a moment. I can already tell the annoying games of "I like you, but do you like me," between Edward and me were already starting.

Wait. I do not like Edward. Of course, not, he's my roommate. Besides, I hardly know him. The only think I can go by is his looks, but if I go by them, I would have to admit that I like him.

But of course, I don't have to admit that because I don't. I think he is a cool person and I would like to get to know him, on a friendly level, but that is it.

Maybe I might like him if I get to know him more, but right now, I don't. Alice and Rose have that whole "have sex with Edward by the end of summer" thing, and I don't know if I should call it off or wait it out. I will say one thing though…as of this moment I am NOT planning to have sex with Edward. Ever.

AlicePov

So, after my little chat with Bella, I went to the kitchen for breakfast with Jasper, and found Rosalie and Emmett had just walked in.

"Hey guys!" I squealed as I went over to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sup Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, nothing. Trying to get Bella to admit she likes Edward," I laughed.

"Really? Because I'm trying to get Edward to admit he likes Bella."

"Wow, it's a small world after all," I giggled.

"Where are they?" Rosalie wondered, looking around.

"I don't know."

Emmett fake coughed and muttered, "Making out," before fake coughing again, causing us to laugh.

"We'll let's find out. Jazz go and 'see if Bella wants to make breakfast'," I winked at him. He got the hint and left to the bedroom.

"Bella is being so stubborn," I sighed sitting down on one of our bar stools at the counter.

"She always is, Ali. Just who she is," Rosalie supposed as she cuddled up next to Emmett, scratching his lower back softly. He had his arm around her waist and the other stroking her hair softly.

"Yeah, but she knows she has to have sex with him by the end of summer anyway, why doesn't she try to form a relationship with him?" I pondered as I got a bagel from the fridge and put it in the toaster.

"Wait! Why does Bella have to have sex with Edward by the end of the summer?" Emmett confusedly asked.

"You didn't tell him?" I looked at Rosalie, who shook her head. "Well, Bella's a virgin and she's never been kissed or anything and she's eighteen. So, I saw the perfect opportunity putting in a good word for Edward, with Bella. Anyway, I made her agree to have sex with him by the end of summer. If not, she is in for a lot of shopping and she hates shopping," I explained with a smug smile at how it was a win-win situation.

Emmett started having hysterics and it took him a while to calm down. When he did, I asked why he was laughing, honestly curious.

"Edward and I made a bet that he would have sex with Bella before the farewell picnic at the end of summer. He say's he won't, I say he will. Fifty-thousand bucks!" He whispered loudly.

"Oh, my god. Maybe we should call it off with Bella. She'll have a hard enough time getting the courage to seduce someone who's willing, but when it's someone purposefully un-willing…"Rosalie trailed off.

"No, wait. This could be quite funny to watch, dear," Emmett chuckled at the possibilities.

I thought of some myself that were quite hilarious and let out a small giggle.

"Okay, we'll let it go on for a few weeks and tell them when they become more serious," I suggested earning nods.

I heard a door close and Jasper jogging to the kitchen.

"You guys will _never_ guess what I just saw! Edward had one arm around Bella's waist and the other on her cheek and their faces were half an inch apart," he described.

Rosalie and I squealed and Emmett laughed.

"Wow, that Bella can blush," Jasper, added. I giggled knowing all too well that Bella blushed at the slightest things.

We were all laughing when Edward walked into the kitchen an angry look on his face. He paced around the kitchen, trying to control his anger.

"Why did you do that Jasper? And what was with the look and what you said? Nothing is going on between Bella and me. I am not losing this bet. We are just friends," he jabbed at my boyfriend.

"Yeah, because friends always have their arms around each other's waists and faces close together," Jasper scoffed at him.

"She tripped and I caught her. You just picked the wrong time to answer the door, that's it," Edward defended running a hand through his bed hair.

"Well, you like her. And she likes you man, so go for it," Jasper encouraged as he winked.

"What? Bella does not like me."

"Yes she does," I butt in.

"Well, even if I did like her-which I don't- and she liked me-which I doubt she does- I still am not losing this bet. I'm a virgin anyway so it's not that hard for me to go with no sex," Edward said.

Rose and I looked at each other then busted our guts laughing. Edward Cullen the big man-whore, saying he was a virgin and could go with no sex, was funny. We calmed down and noticed the boys were looking at us quizzing.

"What?" Edward looked for real, confused.

"Umm…nothing…" I trailed off, confused now. Why was Edward looking all confused.

"Well, we're all going to the lake now. Big party. You coming?" I quickly recovered.

"Hmm…I might. I'll wait for Bella, she wanted to change," he said.

"Okay, well I hope you guys get there it'll be fun. Bye," I yelled as we left the cabin. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I all started walking towards the lake.

"So why were you two laughing so hard?" Emmett asked us.

"Edward said he was a…virgin and could…could go with no…sex," I clarified and had to stop repeatedly because I was still laughing. I looked over at Rose who was laughing hard too.

"Yeah…so?" Jasper questioned.

"Well, you told us he was a big man-whore," Rosalie cried, holding her waist and trying to stifle her giggles.

"What? Edward a man-whore?" Emmett inquired and when we nodded, he was holding his side from laughing.

"Edward's not a man-whore. He's a virgin!" Emmett screamed.

What?

"Wait. You told me he has sex with girls all the time," I looked at Jasper.

"I said that he has girls trying to have sex with him all the time. You misunderstood, sweetheart."

"Wait, so we told Bella-shy, self-conscious, inexperienced Bella- to seduce Edward-who we said to Bella, was a man-whore- and Edward's a virgin. And an un-willing virgin, due to a bet," I concluded.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Emmett chuckled.

"Well then this, is about to be even more interesting than I thought."

Bpov

I had changed into one of my best outfits. I was wearing super small jean shorts, almost showing the underside of my ass cheeks when I bend down. I also put on a push-up bra and red lace tank top that gave me super huge cleavage. When Alice see's what I am wearing, she will be so proud.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the kitchen counter, his head in his hands. He was still wearing his pajamas.

I cleared my throat as I walked in and leaned against the wall. His head snapped up to the sound and he quickly threw me a wonderful crooked smile. I had decided that that was my favorite smile. His eyes stared into mine for a second before going down the length of my body and back up, stopping at all the points he should.

Yeah, this getting him into bed thing will be so easy, I thought and actually believed it.

"So, where did everyone go?" I wondered as I looked around the kitchen for something to eat.

"To the lake. Alice said there was a big party there and wanted us to come. Wan to go?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun," I quickly answered as I noticed a bagel in the toaster. "Is this yours?" He lifted his head a bit more and to the side to see what I had been talking about.

"No. Alice put it in there, but I guess she forgot about it," he told me.

"Oh." I said as I took it out and got the butter from the fridge. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked him.

"Umm…a little bit. Are there anymore bagels?" I looked around the fridge and saw the bag of bagel and got one out, putting it in the toaster.

"There."

"Thanks. Wanna play a game?" he asked.

"Umm…what kind of game?" I wondered confused.

"Come here. I'll show you," he gestured for me to get closer. I went around the counter to the stool next to him and sat down. He held his hands out flat, his palms facing toward the ceiling.

"Okay, now put your hands on top." I did as he said and felt the same energy radiating off Edward, and the urge to grab more of him kept coming back.

All of a sudden, Edward quickly took his hands from beneath mine and slapped the back of my palms.

"Ow. What kind of game is this?" I asked, half joking around.

"Try it."

I put my hands palm up as he did the first time and looked into his eyes. After a few seconds, I pulled my hands out as fast as I could, but Edward was faster. I only slapped his fingernails and barely and Edward chuckled at my frustrated expression.

"That's not fair! Let me try again."

It took me eleven tries but I finally slapped Edwards's hands.

"There! Take that!" I grinned at him. He gave me a wink combined with his crooked smile and held his palms in the air.

I put my hands on top and I was determined not to lose. I could feel his eyes on me, staring. However, I wasn't going to give up and I kept my gaze locked on his hands.

He moved them away just slightly, making my hands jump ten feet in the air. He laughed and shook his head.

We were sitting like that, him looking at me, my eyes on our hands. He started to, just subtlety, rub the back of my hands with his thumbs. It felt soothing and relaxing.

"Bella," he whispered and I felt his breath on my hair. I felt his head move closer and inhaled the scent of his chest, which was coming closer as well.

"Bella, look at me," he demanded quietly.

I looked up and met his gorgeous green eyes, but lost my breath when I realized how close our faces were. If I made even the slightest movement, our lips would touch.

He closed his eyes and leaned in, only a bit but it was enough. Our lips touched softly and we moved in synchronization. His lips opened and closed gently and almost a caring way. I kissed him back and he dropped my hands and held my cheeks in his palms. I turned toward him more and moved my hands to lay flat against his chest.

Our kiss started to grow urgent and filled with desire. I felt his tongue lightly trace the corner of my lower lip and I opened my mouth more for him as he slid his tongue in my mouth, running it over my gums. I exhaled noisily, close to a moan. I hooked my tongue around his and started massaging it. He groaned and moved his hands to grab my hips. He picked me up and placed me on his lap, straddling him, never breaking the contact between our lips. He took my lower lip into his mouth a sucked on it and I moaned. His hands were still at my hips and they started circling the band of my shorts.

His fingers ran over the button on my crotch and he suddenly stopped moving. His whole body tensed up and he stopped moving his mouth. He grabbed my hips again and set me back on my seat.

"Edward?" I asked, trying to catch my breath from our amazing kiss.

"Sorry, Bella. I can't do this," he sighed as he ran a hand through his scruffy hair.

"What? Why?" I wanted to know. Was I that bad a kisser? From his flushed face and heavy breathing and obvious erection poking at his jeans, I wasn't. But his eyes. He wouldn't make eye contact and they looked sad and lost and angry at the same time.

"We can't be together. It's wrong. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this to you, just forget that this didn't happen. Alright?" Forget it didn't happen? Forget my first kiss, with anyone, with him? How was I supposed to forget something as big as my first kiss-as big as me and Edwards's first kiss together?

"Why can't we be together? Don't you like me?" I asked reluctantly.

"Bella…it's just…I can't…listen," he stopped running another hand through his messy bronze locks and cupped my cheek. "You're great but…I just can't be with you. I'm sorry," he apologized and let me go. He got up quickly and walked away to our bedroom.

"I'm sorry, too," I whispered when I heard the door close.

Epov

I am so stupid.

I had almost given in to all my desires. I was just trying to get an excuse to touch her, so I decided to play a childhood game.

I thought that touching her like that would be enough and I would get over it. Nevertheless, every time we got back into the starting position, my hands laying flat on hers, I still wanted more.

It was like a drug, to touch Bella. In addition, I have become a hopeless addict.

Bella and I were so close, and I finally said _fuck it _and kissed her. My first kiss. I needed more and more of her, so I stupidly grabbed her hips and had her straddle me on my seat, getting me hard.

When I got close to unbuttoning her jeans, I thought of the bet. No, I won't lose.

Therefore, I did the only thing that came to mind. A big mistake.

I had told her that what we were doing was wrong and that I wanted it to stop, when in reality, it was right and I wanted it to go on forever.

But I don't know what to do. I want Bella as a girlfriend, as a best friend, as a lover. I just didn't know which one I wanted her to be.

I knew that if she were my best friend, I would always try to get her to be my girlfriend. If she were my girlfriend, I would try to get her as my lover. If she were my lover, I would lose the bet. And no matter how hard she made me, I was determined not to lose.

I had to act as if I hated her, but I couldn't. How could I hate such a gorgeous creature? I would just have to avoid anything with her.

That's what I would do. I would avoid her, let her move on, and when she didn't want me then I could be friends with her again.

It seems easy enough. I would just have to make many other plans.

New rule: Avoid Bella at all costs.

I heard the front door of the cabin open and close and after a few minutes, I knew Bella had left. I went and got out my Debussy CD and popped it into the stereo.

The music filled the room and I went to lie in my bed. I stayed there for an hour, listening to each song. Music was something I was very passionate about. I played piano a lot and used to make my own music. I had a rhythm in my head when I thought of Bella, but with no piano here, I would just have to wait until I got home at the end of summer.

I went outside and decided to go to the party at the lake. I walked over and saw that everyone was either in the lake or jumping into the lake. My friends all sat in chairs, watching them. One of the chairs, the one that should have Bella in it, was empty.

"Hey," I grunted as I walked over to them and sat in the grass. Everyone gave me skeptical or angry looks and I returned them with confusion.

"What?"

"What did you do to Bella? She cam her crying and hour ago," Rosalie hissed at me through her teeth.

"Nothing. What did she say I did?"

"She said you guys shared an amazing kiss, and then you told her to forget what happened." Alice joined in. She was mad too, but not as much.

"Well, we did kiss. But it was just a heat of the moment thing is all." I shook my head. It hurt to think of anything Bella and I did as a heat of the moment thing. Especially that moment. That was not heat of the moment that was my wildest dream, coming true.

"Edward, come on. Let's me, you and Jasper take a walk and talk about this," Emmett suggested standing up. Jasper got up too and we walked over to the trees.

"So, Edward? Are you paying by cash or check?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't lose. I just kissed her and it won't happen again."

"Sure, it won't. Edward, even if you won't admit it, you like her. And she likes you, too," Jasper explained.

"Well, I did like her, but I won't do anything about it until after the deadline for this bet."

"You won't hold that long, Eddie," I cringed at the nickname I hated. "Bella is hot! And you want her…bad! I can already tell and it's only the second day," Emmett laughed.

"Well, I'm going to avoid her for as long as I can. And when I cannot anymore I will just be as little as possible. Trust me, Emmett. I won't lose this bet."

"Whatever, but if you do anything with Bella, we will know!" Emmett chuckled as he walked off toward the lake, Jasper following behind.

I sighed and held my temples. I had a headache. I walked over to the lake and when it was in sight, I saw a girl coming out of the bathroom.

She had chocolate brown hair and a naturally pale complexion. She looked better pale. She was fit, not too skinny, and not too fat. She had her hair pulled into a long ponytail and was in the sexiest swimsuit I have ever seen!

It was blue, a color that went great with her skin tone. It was a bikini and looked great on her. Who was that girl? As I got closer, I saw her face and my jaw dropped at the realization that it was Bella.

I stopped right where I was at. Did not walk forward or back. Should I hide? No, that's stupid.

I didn't want Bella to see me. I wanted to apologize, say I was sorry for everything I had done, except for the kiss, the most amazing first kiss on the planet. However, I knew that If I said that, and she somehow forgave me for being such an ass, that I would end up losing Emmett's bet.

I decided just to walk over to my friends and pretend I do not notice her. _In that bikini-good luck!_

I walked over to my brother and our friends and sat on the grass.

"Hey, Edward. Look, Bella just walked out of the bathroom," Rosalie told me as she pointed in Bella's direction. She was walking into the water, her back toward me, and the water knee deep.

Just the back of her was stunning; the rest of her was exquisite. I can't believe I am letting a girl like that go because of a bet. Nevertheless, I did hate to lose.

"Yeah, I saw," I muttered as I pulled a dandelion from the grass and started pulling it apart.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Alice hinted, nudging me in the elbow.

"No."

"Come on, Edward. At least apologize," Jasper joined in.

"Apologize for what? The only regret I have is kissing her in the first place," I spat.

"Excuse me, but I am Bella's friend and even if you are my boyfriend's brother I'll kick your ass for talking shit like that about her!" Rosalie fumed. I did not reply. Rosalie was one scary blonde girl you didn't want to mess with unless you wanted a black eye and broken nose.

"You know you don't mean that," Jasper told me.

"I do. Bella is beautiful, don't get me wrong. But I just don't want a relationship. Besides, I didn't even say anything offensive to her."

"You told her the kiss was wrong. To any girl who just had a mind-blowing first kiss, that's pretty offensive," Rosalie argued.

"It wasn't wrong, it was just-wait!"

Mind-blowing _first _kiss. Was she saying my first kiss, or Bella's? Of course with how extraordinary Bella's looks and personality are, she definitely had to have had many boyfriends and kisses.

But what about me? I had girls throwing themselves at me all the time in high school and it was my first kiss. "What do you mean mind-blowing _first_ kiss?"

Everyone laughed as if I made a joke.

"We all know it was your first kiss," Emmett boomed. He was loud enough that people around us turned their heads. I looked around and was surprised to see Bella standing a few feet away.

"First kiss," she silently mouthed.

I shook my head, got up from the ground, and started running. I ran all the way back to the cabin and did not look back. I felt like a kindergartener but at the moment, I didn't care.

Bella Swan, my roommate for this summer, had been my first kiss. I was sure I was not her first kiss, and she probably was laughing at the top of her lungs with our friends about how I was 18 and never even kissed someone else.

I do like Bella. A lot. However, after today, I don't think we are ever going to be friends again, let alone more.

--------------------------

Like hate?

Reviews are like cake to a fat kid to me so, do it.


	5. Bedroom Activities

Okay, so all the reviews were pretty mad about how I made Edward all upset and trying to stay away from Bella. I'm sorry but if I had them getting together in the first few chapters, this story would be short and boring. You would all hate it even more. At least this way, you are waiting and hoping that Edward will be more positive and he and Bella will get together, which they will. Don't worry.

So, since you all wanted some Bella and Edward stuff I put it in here for you. Review please.

P.S. Sorry I have not updated lately. I had Cheer tryouts and finals. I was busy!

---------------------

Bpov

I, Bella Swan was Edward Cullen's first kiss?

That can't be right.

Alice and Rosalie had told me that he was a huge man whore. If he has sex with girls all the time, how am I his first kiss.

I looked around at my friends and their boyfriends, who were in hysterics from Edward running off.

"I'm going to see if he's okay," I offered. Emmett fell off his chair, holding his side from laughing so hard.

I scowled at him and walked off toward the cabins.

When I got to our cabin, I stopped at the door. I took a few deep breaths and thought about what I was going to say.

Am I really his first kiss?

Why me?

Why did we kiss?

Is he still mad at me?

I couldn't even think straight. I held my head in my hands and banged my fist against the side of the cabin.

All of a sudden I heard the creaking of the front door to our cabin. Before I could even look up, I felt warm, strong arms pull me in. I leaned my forehead against the chest of this person and breathed in their heavenly smell. I knew exactly who it was. I lifted my head to see his sparkling green eyes searching mine.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I replied. His eyes went to my mouth and I suddenly got all hot. My stomach curled into knots and a tingling sensation spread through my fingertips. I had to have Edward.

He must of thought the same thing because next thing I knew he kissed me. He pulled me to him and kissed me gently, but fast and urgent. My hands went to his chest and slid over his shoulders to his bronze hair. His fingers curled under my chin, lifting my mouth to him. I felt his tongue come out and trace the lines of my lips. I moaned at the feeling and met his tongue with mine. He gasped and picked me up by my hips. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his hard erection sticking out through his jeans and I moaned and grounded my hips into his. We both groaned at the feeling into each others mouths, and he carried me into the cabin. We never broke our kissing even though I knew we were in our joined bedroom now. He broke away and gave me a sweet, wet peck on the lips, then my nose, before lifting me to place me gently onto his bed.

He took his shirt off quickly and threw it aside. Then he got on the bed laying himself carefully on top of me. We resumed our kissing and I was amazed that even though I couldn't feel the weight of him, I could feel every inch of his body. He was still extremely hard and I moved one hand from his hair, down his flawlessly bare chest to below his belt. When he felt my hand he groaned and started taking off my tank top. When each inch of my stomach was revealed to him he kissed it.

We kept kissing and taking off each others clothes, until I was down to my bra and panties and he was in his boxers. He was still hard and getting harder by the second, and I was horny as hell.

I bucked underneath him and we moaned. I moved to unhook my bra, but his hand caught my wrist.

"Bella. We can't," he whispered.

My eyes filled with water. He was rejecting me again. Why couldn't we? What was going on? I knew I wasn't desirable, I just knew it.

Edward noticed my distraught look and quickly started explaining.

"No, Bella. It's not that I don't want you. God, baby, I want you. But, we can't have sex right now," he stated.

"Oh…okay," I nodded, not quite understanding. He silently chuckled and shook his head a little bit.

"I'm sorry I got you all worked up, just to tell you we can't do anything," he apologized.

"It's okay. But you know, maybe we could help each other out, just a bit," I suggested winking.

He smiled and started to kiss me. I kissed him back, feeling extremely bold for saying that. Our kissing was slow and gentle until I couldn't take it anymore and wrapped my legs around his waist and started creating friction between us.

Edward groaned and started kissing me feverishly and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties. He slid them down as fast as possible and threw them aside.

He slide his finger over my slit and I cried out in pleasure. God, that felt so good!

He did it again earning another whimper. His thumb started to slowly circle my clit and his middle finger began entering me. The deeper he went the faster his thumb would go on my clit. It felt amazing. I couldn't stop making loud noises. When he was as deep as he could go he added another finger and began to pump them in and out of me.

Our tongues massaged each other in sweet heaven. When he started going faster and flicking his thumb over my clit harder, I shouted his name.

He moaned loudly and I found that when I cried his name out in ecstasy, he would make cute noises.

He kept going until I felt my muscles clamp together, my toes curl, my hips moved toward his fingers. I couldn't control myself anymore. I was screaming like a maniac. I was experiencing the best pleasure in my life!

"Oh, god EDWARD!" I screamed. I felt wetness come out of me and around his fingers.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he groaned and pumped me faster and harder.

We kissed passionately as I came down from my first orgasm. My first! This was the best thing that had ever happened.

That was until the door to our bedroom slammed open, with a laughing Emmett in the doorway.

"I told you!" he yelled and ran outside. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face. I was just caught in bed, with Edward on top of me, in his boxers, in my bra, us kissing, and I'm sure he heard my orgasm too.

How embarrassing.

Before I had a chance to say anything to Edward about it, we heard the loud speakers of the camp.

"Attention all Camp Cooper Counselors. Please report to the Grand Hall for a lecture by the CEO's. Thank you."

Oh, God!


	6. Nightmares

**Okay, so with summer starting up, you would think I have more time to write. Nope! I had to go to cheer camp last week. It was six hours long! Six hours! I was bushed! Haha. And Drama is starting up. Then I had my best friend in the worlds sweet sixteen party, so I had to get a gift and help with the party and all. I wrote most of this in the wee hours of the night. This morning I had cheer at 9 so I went to bed at around 11 last night. Well, I couldn't sleep and at around 1 or 1:30 I had a burst of imagination and inspiration. And this is what came of it. Not the longest of chapters but still good.**

**I wish I could update more often and have an hour long worth of reading each chapter, but my schedule is hectic.**

**I will not forget about this story though, and I won't forget about you awesome readers. **

**Unless you don't review.**

**So review!**

**=)**

**--------------**

Bpov

I looked at Edward to see if he could have some sort of explanation for this.

"What just happened?" I snapped. He looked taken aback, most likely from my rudeness, but hell! I was embarrassed.

He glared at me and said, "Absolutely nothing," grimaced then got off the bed. I could see that he was still extremely hard, and that somehow made me feel wet. He put on his pants and shirt, while I ogled his body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," I tried to explain.

"Sure," he said in a final tone. When he was all dressed he just walked out, leaving me alone on his bed, in just a bra.

I quickly tried to put my clothes on and get my ass to the Grand Hall.

The Grand Hall was just a fraction bigger than the counselor cabins. It was a t the end of all of the cabins, closest to cabin number 1. It would have been extremely difficult to find, but by the time I had my clothes on, all the other counselors had caught up to my cabin and were headed forward. I followed them to the Grand Hall.

The inside was like a school auditorium, stage and all. I searched the filled seats and the crowds of people for Alice and Rose. I noticed Edward sitting alone in the back corner. His legs were on the back of the chair in front of him and his arms were crossed over his muscular chest. He was leaning back and looked bored as hell, as well as sexy. I stood there, probably looking like an idiot, staring at him, debating whether or not to sit with him.

I wanted to sit next to him and apologize, maybe tell him that what just happened was the most amazing, mind-blowing experience I have ever had. I made up my mind to go and just sit with him, but as I took a few steps toward him, two blonde girls came over and started talking to him.

I felt hurt, yet I don't know why. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend. I turned around and looked for Alice and Rosalie. I found them, Emmett and Jasper, all sitting in the opposite back corner. I walked over and sat in the empty seat next to Alice. When I sat down next to her, she raised her eyebrow, confusing me.

"What?"

She just shook her head. I sat down and instinctively looked over at Edward. The two blonde girls that were talking to him were now sitting next to him. They were both giggling and moving so much I could barely see Edward. I only caught his bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I heard about what happened. We all did. You're doing great, Bella!"

I smirked at her compliment, but was still hurt that those girls were with Edward.

Why did I feel like that?

We weren't even dating. He was just my roommate. I sighed, sounding completely sad, even to me.

Alice noticed.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

I turned away from Edward to look at her concerned expression.

"I think he's mad at me."

"I'm sure it's nothing," she shrugged and smiled reassuringly.

"Right," I quietly agreed.

She turned her attention back to Jasper, and I tried to stare ahead, avoiding Edwards direction.

Just then, a couple, looking rich and in their mid-forties walked onto the stage,

"Who are they?" I asked Alice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. They own the camp."

"Oh."

They stood and waited until the hall quieted down. They were dressed in pure white, designer clothing. They were both too old for anyone at the camp to consider either of them attractive, but they didn't look bad either.

Mr. Cooper tapped the microphone for the remaining chatter boxes, still smiling.

"Welcome back, or to Camp Cooper. You all are volunteering as Camp Counselors this summer. Today is Thursday and on Monday, this summer will start and children between the age of 9 and 12 will be your responsibility. This meeting will be an introduction to the rules that you, as Camp Counselors must follow.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Steven Cooper and this is my wife, Jen Cooper. We would respect that you call us by our formal names, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.

"We are aware that many of you Counselors are dating each other, and have co-ed cabins. But, sex is against our rules. We also ask that you reframe from any PDA around the children. During lights out for the children, holding hands and hugging is allowable. No kissing is acceptable."

I looked over at Alice to see if she would follow these rules. She smirked and quirked an eyebrow at me. I laughed. Obviously she never listened to that rule. I didn't even bother asking Rosalie. I knew she wouldn't follow any of the rules. I laughed as I saw them whispering in each others ears. I glanced over to my right and saw that Edward was leaning forward in his seat so he could see me. My breathe caught in my throat and I turned forward, but still felt the rush of blood to my cheeks.

"Why the blush?" Alice whispered. I just shook my head and she shrugged.

"Please remember that you are role models to these children. Now, in the cafeteria building there is a chalkboard. On that chalkboard are a list of jobs that you will all have during the week. We keep track of who has what job also. You will not have the same job twice. There are schedules all in your cabins too about what activities we do and when. Please remember to make this fun for the children. You are all free to go!" Mr. Cooper finished and everyone stood to file out of the Grand Hall. I stood up and walked behind Alice and Jasper.

I felt a warm body push against my back.

"Sorry," a husky voice apologized. I turned around to see a tanned boy…well, man! He was buff. He was also extremely cute!

"No, it's uh…fine!" I smiled and he returned it.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," he said holding out his hand. I shook it and thought of how his hand was so much warmer than Edwards. Edwards hand was warm too, but not as warm as Jacobs. I liked Edwards hands better.

"And you are?" Jacob asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm-"

"Bella!" I heard the familiar voice yell behind me. I looked over and Edward was running towards me.

"There you are. I was looking for you," I raised one eyebrow in question. What was he doing?

"Oh, hello," he noticed Jacob standing in front of me. "I'm Edward, Bella's roommate." Edward introduced and held out his right hand for Jacob, while draping his left arm around my shoulders. I don't know if I was right or not, but it looked like Edward was marking his territory. I know, crazy since he doesn't even have me.

But when Edward squeezed me toward him and shared a manly battle of staring with Jacob (ugh men!) I couldn't help but love how sexy Edward was when he was jealous.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jacob," I stepped in.

"Nice meeting you, too, Bella," He smiled brightly at me, so brightly I had to return it.

I turned toward the doors and Edward kept his hand around my shoulder until we got outside.

"What was that about?" I asked, pulling him to the side of the building, out of sight to everyone else.

"What?"

"Don't act confused!" I snapped.

"I'm not. I just didn't…" he sighed.

"Didn't what?"

"I just wanted to say hi was all," he started to turn around but I knew he was going to say something else. I grabbed for his shirt sleeve and dragged him back to me.

"No. Tell me," I pleaded.

"I just…I don't know. That guy," he shrugged looking down, avoiding my face.

"Jacob? What is it?" He looked like he was going to answer, so I pushed his chin up with my hand, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"I don't really know. All I know is I didn't like how he was talking to you…I don't know."

"You're jealous?" I teased, but to him I sounded serious.

"What? No…I just…uh"

"You are. You're jealous of him," I continued to tease and started to smirk, letting him in on it.

He grinned back and sighed. He cupped my cheek and I felt the blood rush to my cheek from his touch.

"Yes. I am jealous. Happy?" he teased back. We both giggled.

"Yes," I said as I pushed his chest, pushing him into the side of the building. I then laughed as I walked away, but he grabbed me from behind and started kissing my neck.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mmm…what do you mean?" he asked as he spun me around to face him.

"You were mad after Emmett caught us…you know," I explained. I saw when realization hit him and he smirked.

"No, I wasn't mad at you. Sorry, Emmett can just piss me off sometimes," he shrugged.

I laughed.

We both stared into each others eyes. I didn't know what we were. Dating? No. Friends? It's more and yet, somehow, less than that. This was confusing.

"Edward," chirped a whiney voice from behind.

I looked over to see that the two blonde girls that Edward had been sitting with were standing, watching us, looking displeased with me and the fact Edward had his hands on my hips.

He let go though, when he noticed the girls and I was disappointed at the loss of contact.

I was also a little sad that Edward had let go of me, just because these two bimbos had interrupted us.

"Hey Lauren, Jessica," he smiled at them. I grimaced at that.

"Edward. Who's this?" Lauren asked.

"This is my roommate, Bella." He introduced me and I put on the best fake smile I had.

"Oh, well we were just wondering if we could speak to you alone, but if you're busy…" Jessica trailed off, eyeing me.

"No, not busy," Edward said, which made me very angry. It made me realize how little he must care about me. He's a player anyway. I should have known.

"I guess I'll see you later girls. Edward." I stated through my teeth and walked off toward the cabins. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were still at the picnic so I decided to take a nap.

*…*…*

Epov

I watched as Bella walked away in obvious anger and annoyance. I hope I didn't do anything to cause it. I shook my head as I turned my attention back to Lauren and Jessica. They asked me if they could sit next to me at the lecture. Me being the perfect gentleman that I am, had allowed them. They obviously tried to flirt with me, but I wasn't interested.

They were exactly like girls from my high school.

Girls at my school would flirt too much when I obviously wasn't interested. How can I get these girls to just leave me alone.

"So, what's her deal?" Jessica asked of Bella's escape.

"Nothing." I said flatly.

"Whatever. We wanted to know if you wanted to go out Friday. Away from this place," Lauren asked.

"No."

"No? But Edward…Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Lauren whined drawing out the why for what felt like an eternity.

I cringed.

"I am spending Friday with Bella, that's why."

"Why? She's not even pretty," Jessica insulted.

I just stared at them for a minute then walked away. Bella was beautiful, no matter what those sluts said.

I walked off to my cabin, ignoring Lauren and Jessica yelling my name.

When I got to my cabin I went to the bathroom to pee before I took a long nap. Everyone else was at the picnic, so I had some time alone. When I walked into the bathroom, I noticed that Bella's clothes for today were on the floor. I softly opened the bedroom door and saw that she was snuggled up on MY bed!

That's right. My bed. She was peacefully sleeping in light pink pajamas on my bed. I wonder why she slept in my bed and not her own. Of course she wouldn't do it by accident.

I walked over to the other side of my bed and gently sat down. I took off my shoes and got under the covers with Bella. I observed how she slept. I knew already that she talked in her sleep. In the daylight, I could see her much better than last night. Her face was one of pure peace as she slept. Her breathing was deep and I loved to watch how her entire body moved with the up and down motion of each breath.

I leaned down to brush my chin against the top of her head, smelling her strawberry shampoo. She sighed out of what sounded like content and I silently chuckled at how I was the reason.

This morning was like a roller coaster of emotions going on between us. When I wanted her, she didn't want me. When she wanted me, I stupidly didn't want her. When we both gave fully into our raging hormones and ecstatic emotions, the stupid bet got in the way.

I liked Bella. A lot! And from what I could tell, she liked me, too. I had fingered her today!

Just that thought made me shift uncomfortably, and I had to pull a pillow over my zipper to hide the tent I was pitching.

How could you blame me though? I had never done anything more than kissing with a girl. This was second base! And with Bella. Bella, amazingly beautiful, sweet, sexy, Bella!

I barely knew her, but going on just looks and chemistry between us, she is just…wow!

I smiled as I rested against my pillow and watched Bella sleep.

"Edward," she murmured, reaching her hand out and touching my chest. She patted it a few times before wrapped her arm around my waist and snuggling into my chest. I smiled at her and held her as she slept, muttering my name.

*…*…*

It was getting dark. I looked at the clock that read 9:37 PM. Bella had been sleeping in my arms since this afternoon. I couldn't fall asleep. She was just too gorgeous to look at!

Jasper texted me a few hours ago asking where I was. I told him Bella was sleeping and I was watching her. I know, it sounds like I'm a creepy stalker. But any other answer and he would think I was losing the bet. But Jasper also understood since he has Alice.

It was hot in our cabin and Bella and I were both glistening with a thin layer of sweat. I would have gotten up to turn on the air conditioner, but I didn't want to leave Bella's arms.

After a few more minutes of watching her, she started to toss and turn slightly. I just stayed as still as possible.

She stopped moving and then I heard her soft whimper.

"Stop," she whispered. I wondered what dream she could be having. She started to kick her legs and she squealed, and I suddenly realized that maybe she was having a nightmare.

I turned on the lamp next to my bed. Bella's face was one that looked of pain. She had tears coming from her still closed eyes. She was breathing heavy and her eyebrows were scrunched up. She kept tossing more and when she screamed, "NO!" out loud, I knew I had to stop this.

I kissed away the tears on her cheeks and kissed from her jaw to her ear. I licked around it quickly before whispering her awake.

"Bella. Please, sweetheart. Wake up. Bella, wake up."

I pulled back and watched as her eyes flew open. They were wide and wet with tears.

"Edward?" she questioned, her voice braking. Her dream must have been worse than I thought.

I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair.

"Shh…Bella, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're fine."

"It was horrible!" she cried more against my chest. She was digging her fingers into my shoulders. I hated seeing her in pain like this.

"Shh. I'm here. Everything is fine," I continued to reassure her, as she cried and wailed for a few minutes. After that she calmed down a bit to soft whimpers and less tears.

"Better?" I asked her, when she pulled away to look at my face and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah," she mumbled. I wiped away the rest of her tears with my fingertips. I leaned in to kiss them, but she pushed against my chest and shook her head in protest.

"What?" I asked.

She looked away from me and shook her head. I tried to get her to look at me with words and when that didn't work, I put my fingers under her chin, trying to get her to look at me. She wouldn't.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"I just don't want you to kiss me right now. Okay?" She explained, still not looking at me in the eyes.

"Why? Did I upset you?" I needed to know why she didn't want me to kiss her. It had only been a few hours since I kissed her last, but they were addicting and I needed more.

"No. My dream. It scared me," her voice broke on the last part.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't real," I comforted her.

"It got me thinking…there's something I need to tell you," she started, and this time she looked me in the eyes.

"Okay. Go on," I encouraged, grabbing one of her hands in mine. She pulled away at first, but then held on tighter.

"When I was on my way here, Alice and Rosalie were talking to me. They were telling me about the camp and Emmett and Jasper. But they also told me about you. I don't know how they found this out but…they warned me about you. They told me about all those girls and-" Okay. I had no idea what she was talking about right now. Warned her about what? And what about 'all those girls'? "I don't know if I can be with someone like that. But once I met you, I thought differently. Today we did something that was my first time. I'm a …vir-…virgin, Edward. I know you probably want someone more experienced, but I really like you. I don't know how to describe it, but I know that that's not what you want from a girl. Your type don't do long term relationships. But you know what? I'm fine with that. Especially because it's you. You're actually very sweet. You make me smile. I don't care if you've been with a lot of girls. I don't care if you only want me for a one night stand. It's okay I-"

"Bella, stop!" I had to stop her before she said anything else. What the hell was she talking about? I'm a virgin too. And what did she mean been with a lot of girls? Where the fuck was she coming up with all of this? "Bella, what are you…what are you talking about?"

"It's okay. I get it. You don't want any kind of commitment. I'm okay with that," she smiled like she said things like this all of the time.

"Bella," I huffed in annoyance and disbelief. Disbelief that she would accuse me of any of the things she's said. Annoyance at however she came to this conclusion. "Bella, I don't know what you heard about me, but I'm a virgin, too. Today was my first time doing anything past kissing. I don't know how you came up with your conclusion, but I want you for way more than one night. I like you, a lot. You're amazing and I hardly know you. Who told you I was with many women?"

She was clearly confused. "Alice and Rosalie. They said you were a huge man-whore."

"Love, I don't know why they told you that, but I've never gone pat kissing…until today that is," I smiled at the memory. "I had a lot of girls after me in high school, and tons of offers. But nobody there could hold my interest. I didn't want any of them."

She was shocked. Then she blushed and ducked her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine, love. Just a misunderstanding," I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Was that why you didn't want me to kiss you?"

"No. That's a different reason. My dream made me realize that if I don't tell you this as soon as possible, I'll regret it-"

"What was this dream about?" I asked running a hand through her chestnut locks.

"I have to tell you this first. You see, when Alice and Rosalie told me you were experienced, they kinds told me that I should go for it this summer. With you."

She paused and I waited patiently for her to continue.

"Well, they said they didn't think I could get you into bed, and me thinking you were a man-whore, told them I could. The thing is, Edward-"

"We're home!" Alice and Jasper yelled opening the door to our room.

"Sorry…are we interrupting something?" Jasper quirked his eyebrows at us. He noticed that Bella and I were in a bed, a tad sweaty, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Yeah you are," Bella remarked, directing it at Alice.

"Well sor-ry miss grum-py," Alice chirped in a sing song voice, plopping down on Bella's bed across from us.

"What do you want Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well we just wanted to tell you about our day, but it obviously doesn't compare to the one you two have had." She finished in a fit of giggles.

"Well, you know what, Alice? You lied to me. Edward isn't a man-whore. Why would you lie to me?" Bella questioned, clearly angry and upset at Alice.

Alice looked between Bella and I in shock.

"Edward, maybe we should chat in the kitchen. Let these ladies alone?" Jasper asked me.

I looked to Bella to see if that was what she wanted. She looked into my eyes, sighed and nodded. I kissed her forehead and reluctantly got off the bed. I closed the door to our bedroom behind me and Jasper and I walked to the kitchen.

He sat down at the counter and leaned back, picking a grape from the fruit bowl and popping it into his mouth.

"So…You and Bella…are what? Together? Close to? Friends with benefits?" he questioned.

I didn't even know myself. And I didn't know what Bella considered us either. Uh oh!

**------------**

**You like?**

**I do. HA!**

**Anyway, I have about half of the next chapter already done. It won't take long to finish, but if you don't review it will take longer. I want everyone who is reading this to review or else I won't post any more.**

**I want to get up to 50 reviews…hey a girl can dream!**

**Don't worry you will get your update, but the more reviews I get the happier I am. When I'm happy I write. When I write you get more chapters faster! **

**Please Review.**

**Thanks.**

**-HollyLovesTwilight**


	7. Talking

**AN: I am so sorry I have not updated. I feel bad.**

**Last week was show week for drama, so I was busy.**

**But the good news is, here is another chapter. I'm trying to get this story on , but it's taking a long time for them to read it. I have a forum on there. look it up  
**

**Again, sorry I haven't updated! Review and I'll work faster next time!**

**-------------**

Bpov

I watched Edward and Jasper walk through the bedroom door. Edward was sweet. He questioned me with his eyes, asking if I was going to be ok without him. He didn't even have to say it out loud. I could just tell.

Alice stood right in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest, finger tapping on her arm, lips pursed, eyebrow quirked, staring at my face.

"What?" I asked confused, shrugging. She sighed and threw her arms up in the air.

"You tell me. What's with you and Edward?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Alice scoffed and sat down in front of me on Edwards bed.

"Since I told you about him, you two have been going back and forth, hating each other and liking each other. I saw you guys, like, eight hours ago and you were fighting. Now, Jasper and I walk in on you two in the same bed. Which I might add, you've been in since this afternoon. Alone." I knew Alice wouldn't give up and she would do anything to get the truth out of me, so I gave up and prepared myself to tell her everything.

Edward and I couldn't hide this. We felt something for each other. I don't know what, but we feel something.

"I like him, ok. I'm pretty sure he likes me too, but it's too soon. We're not going out or anything, but he is just…amazing! His looks, his personality, how he gives me butterflies in my stomach and makes my hands clammy. I barely know him! It's all so strange," I trailed off, blushing at how I poured out my feelings.

"Not strange," Alice started. "It's love."

My head shot up to face her. Love? I definitely was not in love.

"Alice, no," I disagreed shaking my head. Alice just nodded, softly smiling.

"Bella, you may not realize it yet, but you are falling in love. It is too soon for you to be in love, but not too soon for you to fall for him."

I smiled. Was I falling for him? I was. But I couldn't. It's way too soon for me to feel like this. How many days have we been here, three, maybe four?

"Wait a minute," I almost forgot. " Why did you tell me Edward was with a lot of girls before?"

The smile on Alice's face went away in a flash and in it's place was a look of horror.

"I'm sorry. When Rose and I told you that, at first, we thought he was. But earlier this morning, Jasper and Emmett set us straight. I didn't know how to tell you that without making it seem like I was a liar."

I could see it really hurt Alice that she had been wrong in the first place. That is one thing that Alice hates, when she is wrong.

I sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's fine. Don't sweat it."

She laughed and we pulled apart.

"So, let's chat!" She exclaimed.

"About what?" I giggled.

"Well, all I know is that earlier today, Emmett caught you and Edward together in bed, with much less clothing than before. What happened?"

I blushed. I don't even know how to explain what happened. All that came to mind was that it was the best thing I have ever felt in my entire life.

"Well, we made out…and kind of, well we sort of…went to, second base?" It came out as a question.

Alice's jaw dropped and she gasped in shock. Then she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Wow!" she got out in between giggles.

"Shut up," I reprimanded and punched her in the stomach. That just made her laugh harder, and I tried not to, but I ended up joining in.

We laughed until our sides hurt. We were so loud that we didn't even notice when the door opened and Jasper and Edward walked in.

I saw them first, so I quickly stopped. Alice stopped to and turned to see the boys.

"Something funny?" Edward asked.

Alice and I just shook our heads and giggled.

"Alright, I think it's time we go to bed. Night guys," Jasper said as he grabbed Alice up from the bed.

"Goodnight, Alice," I waved.

"Goodnight, Bella.. Edward," she laughed as her and Jasper walked out the door. Jasper stuck his head in and winked at us before closing the door.

I quickly noticed that Edward and I were alone. Again. It was a nice, nervous feeling. I became hyperaware that he was still standing. He was now facing me, only a few inches away from the bed. I could feel the heat from his body and the hot air on the top of my shoulder as he exhaled.

I turned my head to face him and he smiled. He sat down on the bed next to me, lying down and pulling me with him, into an embrace. When he pulled me into him, I inhaled his scent, committing it to memory.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," I said looking up into his eyes.

"So, how was the talk with Alice?"

"Good. Everything is cleared up now. How was your talk with Jasper?"

"About the same. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He could ask me anything and I would answer. How could I resist him?

"I'm absolutely sure that Alice asked what was going on between us. I'm curious about what you said," he wondered. I loved when he asked me something. It always seemed like I was telling him the secret of my world

"Did Jasper ask you?" I asked, ignoring his question. He nodded. He was very tense, noticing that I ignored his question. He wasn't smiling and his eyebrows were all scrunched up. I smiled and kissed his chin, trying to get him not to worry.

"I said I liked you. A lot. But that nothing was official. Just that I liked you."

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"The exact same." I gasped.

"So, you like me?" I questioned, very self consciously.

"Of course," He chuckled. "Bella, I wouldn't even be with you, in bed," he wriggled his eyebrows causing me to giggle. "If I didn't like you."

I smiled and kissed him. It wasn't a long, sloppy kiss, but it wasn't a peck either. It was very small, sweet, and cute.

"I like you, a lot," he stated. I smiled and kissed him again, a little longer. "Mmm. I like you, a lot, a lot." I giggled as I kissed him again. This time I opened my mouth more and so did he. We didn't stop.

That night, we laid like that, in his bed. Just talking. I talked more about Phoenix and Forks, my mother and father, My senior year, since it was the best, all the good times Rosalie, Alice and I had.

He told me about his home town in California, his parents, how growing up with Emmett was like, (that caused me to laugh like a mental patient!) how he didn't have many friends in high school, like me. He had Emmett and Jasper, like I had Alice and Rosalie. I figured out how much we were alike, we liked the same television shows and movies, the same books and music, our personality's were a lot alike, too.

At one time, I looked at the clock and was shocked when I saw that it was 2:45 AM. I shouldn't have been tired since I slept earlier, but I was. Edward was too. His eye lids were drooping and I saw him fighting to keep them open.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"We should sleep."

"Ok."

I giggled quietly as he stopped fighting his eyelids.

"Goodnight," I said as I gave him a peck.

"Night," he whispered.

I smiled and snuggled up against his chest. He rested his head on top of mine and we both fell asleep.

*…*…*

Epov

"So…You and Bella…are what? Together? Close to? Friends with benefits?" Jasper questioned.

I didn't know what to say, what Bella would say, or what Bella wanted me to say. I was speechless.

Jasper just stared at me as I tried to search my mind for an answer to his question.

"Well?"

I just shook my head and looked away. I didn't know how Bella felt about me. Hell, I didn't even know how I felt about Bella.

"Edward, it's not that hard a question."

"Well, technically, I don't know. We are obviously attracted to each other, we like each other. We've kissed and a little more," I told him, trying not to blush.

"So, you didn't talk about it?" Jasper asked.

"No."

He sighed and I looked up as he ran a hand through his hair.

"When you say, a little more. How much?" he inquired, hiding a smirk.

"Second base. Not sex," I said in an even tone, glaring at him.

"Okay, I just want to know what you are planning to do about this bet."

Shit. The bet. At times I completely blocked it out of my mind, but when it came to surface, it got harder and harder to deal with.

"I'm not going to lose. We don't have to have sex. We just met."

"Just because you just met, doesn't mean you don't want to fuck her. And when you say you're not going to lose, I'm assuming that means you're still in."

"Yes, Jasper. I am still in," I hissed through my teeth.

"Dude, calm down! But, I do want you to know. If you guys have sex and you lie, and we find out, which we will, it's double." I wanted to slap the grin right off of his face. It won't be that hard to not have sex with Bella. Sure, she is the most gorgeous female to ever walk the earth, but I'm not a dog. I was raised a gentleman and I will act as so.

"Well, when Emmett loses, I'm not giving you any of it," I spat at him and stood from the bar stool. We both walked in silence to Me and Bella's bedroom. When we got to the door we heard howling laughter coming from inside. I opened the door, confused at what was so funny, and saw Bella, red faced from laughing and holding her sides.

Alice was sitting in front of her with her legs crossed, laughing just as hard. We walked up to them and they didn't notice us.

Bella looked up at me and quickly stopped laughing. Alice took the hint and stopped with her.

"Something funny?" I asked.

Alice and Bella just shook their heads, continuing with their giggle fest.

"Alright, I think it's time we go to bed. Night guys," Jasper sighed as he grabbed Alice up from the bed.

"Goodnight Alice," Bella said as she waved.

"Goodnight, Bella. Edward," Alice laughed as her and Jasper walked out the door.

Before he closed the door, Jasper stuck his head in motioning between us and winking. I gave him a stern look that told him to get out.

I sighed softly and turned to my Bella. Yes, I called her my Bella. She will be mine soon. There is nothing I want more than for Bella to be mine.

I saw that she was still in post laughter from our friends departure. She was looking the same way she had been, a small smile on her face shaking her head. Then she suddenly became a little stiffer, straightening her back.

She turned to me and I smiled. Her face lit up and I had to touch her. I motioned toward the bed and sat down with her. We lay down and cuddled.

I could hear her inhale noisily as she snuggled into my chest. The feeling of it caused my forehead to sweat and my stomach to boil. I couldn't believe she liked the way I smelled as much as I liked the way she smelled. I nuzzled my nose in her hair, smelling her.

"Hi," I whispered..

"Hey."

"So, how was the talk with Alice?"

"Good. Everything is cleared up now. How was your talk with Jasper?"

"About the same. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm absolutely sure that Alice asked what was going on between us. I'm curious about what you said," I asked. I wanted to know what Bella considered us. If she thought we were just flirty friends, then surely she would have told Alice that. If she wanted us to be a couple, she would have told Alice we were. Right?

"Did Jasper ask you?" She asked, purposefully ignoring my question. I nodded. I tensed up and I could tell she felt it too. She searched my face, and her face fell just a bit. She smiled and kissed my chin. It was very sweet, and instantly cheered me up.

"I said I liked you. A lot. But that nothing was official. Just that I liked you."

I smiled wider. She liked me a lot. I ran my fingers through her chestnut locks. They were so soft, like feathers.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"The exact same." I heard her gasp, which made me nervous about her reaction.

"So, you like me?" she questioned, and I could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Of course," I chuckled. Silly, Bella. "Bella, I wouldn't even be with you, in bed," I wriggled my eyebrows causing a sweet giggle to escape her soft lips. "If I didn't like you."

She smiled, as did I, and she leaned in and locked her mouth with mine. Our kiss wasn't sloppy. It was very intimate and perfect, something a couple who have been together for years would do.

"I like you, a lot," I stated. She smiled again, kissing me for a while longer. "Mmm. I like you, a lot, a lot." She giggled and kissed me again. She deepened the kiss and I didn't fight her.. Our tongues met in the middle and moved in harmony.

After that, we talked. I don't know how we started, but we couldn't stop. Everything just kept pouring out of us.

She told me about her childhood in Phoenix at first.. I asked questions and she politely answered them, not bothered by them at all. I didn't ask to make her feel better, I genuinely wanted to know. After my constant questioning, we moved on to when she moved to Forks her senior year, her parents ugly divorce, how it was living with her mom, how it was living with her dad, how her father was still in love with her mother, while her mother has moved on and married someone, how she considers senior year in Forks her best year, mostly because of Alice and Rose. It made me happy to see that they made Bella's first and last year at Forks was the best.

I told her about my childhood. Growing up in Orange County, California with Emmett and Jasper. She smiled and laughed at how Emmett, Jasper and I would get ourselves into trouble. Jasper and Emmett were my only friends through high school. I was very quiet and reserved, as was Bella.

I discovered that Bella and I had so much in common. We liked the same music, fashion, books, television, games, food, movies, you name it.

I was tired, and my eyes were drooping shut every few seconds. I kept them open though. I didn't want to waste time sleeping when I could be talking to Bella.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Hmm?"

"We should sleep." I looked over at our alarm clock, seeing that it was 2:45 AM.

"Ok."

She giggled quietly as I let my lids fall.

"Goodnight," she said, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Night," I whispered.

She smiled snuggling into my chest some more. I rested my head on top of hers, intertwining every limb of mine with hers.

The last thought I had before I fell into unconsciousness, was that I was going to have to work to win this bet, because I could not stay away from Bella!

*….*….*

I woke up a few hours later. It was 6:23 in the morning and I must have woken up from being so hot. I was covered in sweat. I looked down and noticed a sleeping form in my arms.

Bella.

She was covered in sweat as well. I realized that we hadn't changed out of our clothes last night. We were both fully clothed. I moved around, trying not to wake Bella. I quickly took my shirt off, feeling the chill on my bare torso. It felt good. I stood and unbuttoned my jeans, taking them off. The feeling of the air was so nice, I debated taking off my boxers and sleeping nude. But, I wanted to be a gentleman.

I unbuttoned Bella's blouse, though. I didn't want her to be to hot either. I took off her blouse and tried not to stare too long at her sexy black and pink polka dotted bra. Seeing her wearing such enticing underwear, the gentleman in me was being forced to the back as I felt my arousal grow.

_Gentleman, Edward, _I reminded myself.

I don't want to lose the bet either.

Right, focus. We are both hot and just need less clothing.

I unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, but she stirred and mumbled as I did so. I quickly let go in case she woke.

She didn't, for which I was relieved and I hooked my fingers inside of her pants to pull them down. I slowly started to slide them down, but before I even moved them an inch, Bella moaned my name. Loud.

"Edward!" she nearly screamed. I looked up at her face. She was sleep moaning? God, could she not get any hotter. I tried to ignore the uncomfortable stiffness in my boxers as I pulled her pants lower. I got them mid thigh and Bella moaned again.

"Mmm…yes," she mumbled as she turned her head.

I pulled her pants down to her ankles as fast as I could, ignoring her whimpers and groans. I took them off and threw them to the side. I crawled up the bed to lay next to her. I wanted to be a gentleman and just cover her with a blanket as fast as possible. But when you are next to a woman like that and she is in her bra and panties, how can you not look?

So, I openly ogled her. Her shapely breasts in her black bra, with hot pink lace and polka dots. Then her slim tummy and beautiful curves, leading down to her matching black and hot pink thong. I could barely ignore my boner any longer.

I grabbed the covers and tucked us both in tight, up to our chins. I snuggled back against her under the covers and nuzzled my nose in her hair.

I was going to have to talk to Emmett tomorrow about this bet. We had to change something about it! I knew at the moment I saw her little black panties, that I couldn't last like this all summer. I couldn't go to bed every night, hard as a rock, and not do anything with Bella.

I know that I am a virgin, but I am also a man. Men want sex.

But I know Bella is also a virgin. She would probably be terrified with the idea of losing it, since she's never had a boyfriend. But, when we are together, it definitely doesn't seem that way. When we are together, we can barely keep our hands to ourselves.

I couldn't understand this. Bella is the first girl I have ever liked, and already I want to make love to her.

I was moving way too fast.

I shook my head trying to clear the last thoughts in my head. I looked down to my sleeping beauty next to me. I smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, kissing her warm cheek.

"Edward," she whispered. I stifled a chuckle thinking she was dreaming of me, yet again. But when I pulled back I saw her eye lids fluttering open and closed.

"Shh," I shushed quietly. I snuggled up against her more and rested her head on top of my chest.

"Mm, what time is it?" she mumbled, still fighting with her eye lids.

"Too early. Go back to sleep."

"Na," she giggled, kissing my neck. I groaned and she giggled again. Her eyes were open now, still groggy with sleep, but open.

"Bella, please? We are both exhausted," I begged. She was making me harder by the second. Bella, in general was a turn on for me, but when she was kissing me, she was dangerous.

She just bit her bottom lip seductively. She straddled me and sat up, our privates, but meeting against another. I was extremely hard and knew she could feel it, because we both moaned.

"Please, just, just…go back…to sleep," I whispered breathlessly. She just smiled and she her head as she rocked against me. We both moaned very loud. Almost too loud.

"Bella, stop," I pleaded.

She ignored me and kept grinding against me. She leaned down and started to kiss me. I couldn't resist her, so I relaxed and held her face in my hands. She opened her mouth and traced my lips with her tongue as she grinded against me harder. Sounds escaped me, sounds that would have embarrassed me, but Bella seemed to like it when I did that. So, if it made her keep going, I would do whatever she liked.

She grabbed my hands, our kiss not breaking, her grinds not stopping, and led them to her bare hips. She started moving my hands up and down. I figured that she wanted me to rock her against me. That was hot!

So, I did and she broke the kiss. She leaned back and kept rocking against me. I knew I had to stop this soon, or I would come.

I stopped moving my hands, trying to keep her still. I sat up and kissed her lips softly.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to keep going. But I can't. You'll regret it later. Just please, stop!" I said very stern.

She frowned, looking hurt, and got off me, lying down on the other side of my bed. She turned away from me and pulled the covers up, so I couldn't see her face.

"Bella," I started as I reached for her shoulder. She turned enough to slap my hand away.

"No. Let's just sleep, okay?" She asked.

I could only nod. Here we go again. Bella's mad at me, because I've screwed up

She should understand that I don't want to just throw away our virginities like that. I was raised to think of it as an act, worthy of the person you will love forever.

We just met, how would I know if I was going to be with her forever.

I couldn't sleep, but I pretended to. After a while I heard Bella sniffle. She was breathing very heavy, and I could tell she was holding something over her mouth, so that I wouldn't notice.

I turned her toward me, even though she refused to move her body, I was stronger.

Tears were streaming down her red face. It broke my heart to see that I was the cause of her sadness.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry," I apologized as I pulled her in for a hug. She fought against me, but relaxed after seeing that I wasn't giving up. I turned my head and kissed her temple. She sighed and I pulled back enough to see her face. I smiled softly as I kissed every tear away, drying her face with my breath.

I held her as I lay us back down. She cuddled against me and I planted random kisses on her face.

"I'm not rejecting you, Bella," I assured her as I rubbed small circles on her back.

"You're not?" she sniffled.

"Of course not. If I didn't stop when I did, we would have gone too far."

She stared up at me and searched my face. I have no clue what she was searching for, but I hope she didn't find anything but sincerity for my last statement.

"Okay. Sorry I flipped out over nothing," she apologized.

"No, problem. Besides," I paused to kiss her forehead. "I like to cheer you up." She smiled brightly up at me when I said this. She then yawned and I chuckled.

"Okay, sleeping beauty, we are both exhausted. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay," She mumbled and yawned again.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my chest. I leaned into her as she snuggled against me.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered, but I could tell from her breathing that she was already sleeping.

*…*…*

I woke to the taste of something sweet. I could hear and feel someone on top of me, their breath on my face. I could taste warm, soft lips on mine, and I heard a soft moan from those lips.

I opened one eye to see my beautiful Bella, kissing me awake. The thought that I would be doing this with Bella every morning, made me excited. Not like a kid going to a roller coaster park excited, the _other _excited.

The excited that made me need alone time in the bathroom.

Before I took care of my needs, I had more pressing issues.

Bella was on top of me, still kissing me. I kissed her back, letting her know that I was awake. She giggled against my mouth and kissed me with more eagerness.

"Morning sunshine," she greeted as she pulled away.

"Mmm, great morning," I corrected, kissing her sweet lips once more.

"Which reminds me. I didn't ask you before. How did we end up half naked, in our underwear? I thought we went to sleep fully clothed?" Oh shit! I must of blushed red because Bella grinned as she awaited her answer.

"See, well…umm last night…I woke up this morning, at around six. We were covered in sweat and it was only going to get, umm, hotter. So, I just thought the both of us would be a lot more comfortable if we kind of just, you know, took our clothes off."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, as if not believing me.

"Couldn't you have turned the air on?"

"I was very tired. I wasn't thinking, okay?" I admitted.

"It's fine," she said as she kissed me again. She giggled a bit as she pulled away.

"What?"

"Nothing It's just that, well. You thought I actually minded. I'm actually…glad," she stumbled out, but not without turning red in the face.

"What am I going to do with you," I shook my head as I chuckled lightly and kissed her again.

I looked over to the clock, seeing that it was 11:30 AM.

"Shit. We missed breakfast," I stated.

"I know. Alice came in here and woke us up at eight thirty. Well, she woke me up. Do you know you sleep like a rock?" she jokingly asked as she giggled.

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically. "At least I don't sleep talk," she gasped and I instantly regretted my words.

I didn't want her to know that I knew she sleep talked. I enjoyed listening to it, and the fact she knew I was listening might make her stop.

Fear and embarrassment was clearly written all over her face.

"H-how did you…how did you know about…that?" she asked, her entire body flushed. Wow, she was really embarrassed.

"It's pretty obvious how I know," I winked trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't help because she started to breathe heavily. She was running her hands through her hair and shaking her head.

"What have you heard?" She asked, her eyes closed and her head hanging in her hands.

"Nothing much. Just mumbling really," I paused and lifted her chin with my finger, trying to get her to look at me. "Don't be so embarrassed, Bella. It's actually kind of…sexy that you sleep talk."

She gasped again and I crashed my lips to hers, needing to kiss this sexy woman.

I tried to wash away her embarrassment and fears and any doubt that I didn't love her sleep talking, in that kiss. Our lips moved together in sync. I moved one hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer to me, while the other went to cradle her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and into my hair.

She traced my lips with her tongue and I opened my mouth as she deepened the kiss.

She moaned and I stopped. Her moan went straight to my mouth, down my body, to my middle region. I was getting a boner.

What were we doing? I couldn't let this happen. We had to stop.

Bella noticed that I stopped and she pulled back a small smile on her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head. I kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

"Hurry," she said quietly.

When I stepped into the bathroom I stood with my back to the door, taking deep breaths I desperately needed.

Bella was dangerous. I had a hard on from just thinking about her, and kissing her, and being with her, just makes it worse.

I didn't want to lose this bet. I don't think Bella wants to go too far, at least, not _that_ far.

So, here I am, a sexually frustrated teen.

I took off my boxers and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair and I washed my arms, my legs, my abs, everything except my dick.

It was standing tall, just waiting for contact. I tried to think of something that would make it go down, but I couldn't.

All I could think of was Bella, and that definitely wasn't helping.

I decided the best thing to do was to get rid of it.

I grabbed my dick roughly and started stroking it up and down. I groaned from the contact of my hand on my cock. That mixed in with thoughts of Bella, had me hitting my orgasm fast.

I stroked faster and faster, as I moved my other hand to rub my head. I could feel myself getting wetter. I started to rock my hips toward my hand as I kept going faster. I could feel my stomach tighten and knew I was close. I couldn't stifle the sounds coming from my mouth.

"Bella," I hissed through my teeth as my orgasm hit me, full force. My body shook and I had to grab the shower curtain to keep me from collapsing.

Since I was in the shower, I didn't need to clean up. I just stood under the water, letting the water wash off my orgasm.

I stepped out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. I went to the counter and combed my hair back, then brushed my teeth. I dried myself off and just when I was going to put some clothes on, I realized I forgot them in my room.

I wrapped the towel around my waist again and held it in place as I walked to the bedroom.

I slowly opened the door. Bella was still on my bed, in her underwear, but the covers were pulled up to her neck. She was reading Pride and Prejudice. I walked into the room and went straight to my dresser, my back to her, hoping she wouldn't notice me in only a towel.

I was searching through my clothes when I heard her get off the bed and walk toward me. She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and placed small kisses on my back.

I could feel her soft skin pressed into mine. I wanted to turn around and kiss her, take her. But I couldn't. Instead I just grabbed my change of clothes, turned around and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She kept her arms around my waist and I held her face in my hands.

"Do you want to shower now?" I asked.

"In a minute," she said reaching up to kiss me. I kissed her back, but pulled away as quickly as I could.

"Bella, please. It's noon and we only have a half hour till lunch."

"We can miss it. We can make our own lunch here," she suggested kissing me again.

She nipped at my lips trying to get me to open my mouth. I did a little, but not as much as she wanted me to. I pulled away and kissed her nose and eyebrows.

"If we miss breakfast and lunch, people will think we are having sex. If the wrong people find out, we could be kicked out of the camp." I reasoned as I pulled fully away and went to my suitcase.

"Yeah, I, uh, guess your um…right," she muttered as she went to her dresser, pulling out some clothes. When she got to the door of our room, I turned her around and kissed her on the lips. She didn't have to try to deepen it, because I already had my mouth open.

I pulled away before it became too intense. She smiled and I returned it. She walked out to the bathroom to get ready.

I closed the door and changed into my clothes for the day. I went to the bedside table and looked at my phone.

Emmett texted me three times asking where I was, and suspecting that I was having sex with Bella.

I also had an unknown number text me.

_Edward, _

_Sorry Emmett keeps bugging you. I assured him you and Bella are not having sex. He believes me, so don't worry._

_Alice._

At that moment I was thankful for Alice. Bella and I were not having sex, as much as I wish we were. I was going to win this bet.

I sat on my bed, waiting for Bella to get done with her shower. I noticed she left her book on the table. I had read it before, and from the quality of the book, she did too. I opened it up to see where she left off, and started reading from there.

When I heard the bathroom door open I put her book back. I put my arms behind my head and stared at the door.

Bella walked in wearing jean shorts and a white tank top. She smiled and lay down next to me. She cuddled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her damp hair.

"I need to talk to you," she started. I gave her my full attention and motioned for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and let it out. I thought that she wasn't going to say anything, but then it all poured out.

"I don't know if it's just me or not, but when we are together, and…kissing, well, I just can't get enough. I want more. But, I'm a virgin, and so are you. I just want you to know that, if you want to…I am…ready."

I was shocked. Speechless.

"I mean, that's if you want to. I definitely want it, and I know that a lot of guys want it, and you seem like you want it when you are with me. I just want you to know that I want it too. Also, I am on the pill, so we don't have to worry about condoms." That part made my mind race. What was she talking about? She wanted to have sex with me? Damn this bet.

"Edward? Please say something," she asked looking into my eyes.

"Bella, I…are you sure?" she nodded immediately. "Well, since it's the first time for both of us, I want it to be special okay. So, if I stop us, it's not because I don't want it. I just want it to be special, for both of us."

"Edward, just the fact that it's with you makes it special enough," she whispered as she kissed me. Only a few seconds into it, her cell phone began to ring. She pulled away and groaned.

I chuckled and she playfully glared at me before picking up her phone.

"Yes?" After a few seconds she mouthed "Alice," to me and I understood.

"We are getting ready now…yeah…bye," she said as she hung up.

"Well, we should probably go to lunch."

I nodded as we got up and left the cabin hand and hand for the great hall, where they had meals for everyone.

When we got there, we quickly spotted our friends in the corner and we walked towards them.

We sat down, nobody was talking and our friends just stared at us.

Alice was smiling brightly, glancing at our intertwined hands, and between us.

Rosalie was pursing her lips, her eyebrows up in question.

Jasper had his arms crossed, looking like he didn't care, but hiding a smile at the same time.

"So, where the hell have you two been?" Emmett asked, a smug grin planted on his face.

**------------------------------------**

**So I hope you haven't given up on this story. Show week was last week and I got this chapter done this week. I want to have another one up sometime next week. I'm sorry I just had practice everyday for hours and hours, but now that it's over, I have lots of free time!**


	8. AN

Authors Note:

I know…disappointing. Not a new chapter L

But good news I will have the chapter up in a week or so.

I'm posting this because the next chapter will be a truth or dare with Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. So if you want any of them to do something crazy or if you are wondering what somebody is thinking about something and you want the truth, suggest it. I will consider all suggestions and I will reply with a sneak preview from chapter 8. Thank you very much for all the reviews and adding me to your alerts and favorites. I very much appreciate it and I want you all to know that I look at everyone's profile and if they have stories I read them.

If you are a fanfic writer also you know how precious reviews are, so review.

And also try to come up with a truth or dare. I have a few, but you'll have to tune in next week to see what happens.


	9. Truth or Dare

**Sorry this took longer than I expected! I got the chapter finished by myself by the time I thought I would, but then certain things happened and I wasn't online.**

**Anyway, I got a beta who is amazing! Hannah81**

**She has some amazing stories and I recently got into Now and Forever. Read it!**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4853126/1/Now_and_Forever**

**Please read it, it's one of the best fanfics I have ever read!**

**I also wrote a One-Shot called, What Happens: When She Opens Her Window?**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5363029/1/What_Happens_When_She_Opens_Her_Window_OneShot**

**It is set in Eclipse, when Bella gets mad at Edward for breaking her truck. I was wondering what happened when she opens her window. So, read and review and enjoy!**

**I hope this chapter makes up to all of you who keep waiting and waiting for me. I promise the next one will come faster. **

**And if you review, I'll send you a sneak peek at Chapter 9!!!**

**So here you have it folks, chapter 8, the longest chapter yet!**

__________

Epov

"So, where the hell have you two been?" Emmett asked, a smug grin planted on his face.

"For your information," I started, "Bella and I just woke up, which is why we weren't at breakfast this morning."

"Sleeping?" he scoffed. "That's not what Rose and I call it."

He winked as he slid his arm around Rosalie. She punched him in the arm, but was hiding a small smirk.

"Well, I believe them," Alice chirped in, grinning at Bella and me.

"So do I," Rosalie agreed.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked feigning shock. "Look at Bella's tomato face! No way were they 'just sleeping'," he finished, holding his fingers up in air quotes for when he said, 'just sleeping.'

I looked down at Bella, who indeed had a red blush covering her sweet cheek bones. She had purposefully let her hair fall into her eyes to hide behind it. She was fully embarrassed with this conversation and Emmett's tomato comment. I fought back the urge to punch my brother in the face and just wrapped my arm around Bella, pulling her into my side. She instinctively leaned into me and placed a hand on my chest, inhaling at my neck before softly kissing the skin there.

It only took me a second to realize that everyone at the table was staring at us. Rosalie had smacked Emmett once again in the arm for embarrassing Bella, and I stifled a chuckle; Rosalie and Emmett had a special relationship, almost like a married couple. Emmett would make stupid comments or do something idiotic and Rosalie would hit him or scold him for it. He didn't mind that she did, in fact, I think that's one of the things he likes most about her. She can always keep him in line.

Alice was holding onto Jaspers arm and looked as if she might cry, she was looking at Bella and me in admiration. She looked like she was watching a romance movie and she was tearing up from something sweet and adorable the characters did. Instead, Bella and I were the reason instead of fictional characters.

Jasper was staring at us for the most part, looking at me with congratulations. I knew that he was happy I had found someone I liked.

He didn't look at us for long before Alice captured his attention. He brushed away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and they shared a look that made me feel like I was intruding. I turned my head back to Rosalie and Emmett who seemed to be quietly arguing. Actually, Rosalie seemed to be quietly scolding him. I silently laughed at them as I turned back to Bella.

She had her eyes closed and a small smile was placed on her soft lips. I lifted my hand to run my fingertips along her lower lip. When I did, she opened her eyes and her smile widened. I brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her nose.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" I asked, concerned about her needs.

If Bella was hungry, I would feed her. If Bella was tired I would help her sleep. If Bella was sick, I would heal her. If Bella wanted anything, I would gladly give it to her.

"A little," she sighed.

"Come on then, let's go eat," I said as I got up from the table, pulling her with me.

We told our friends we were getting food and walked over to the serving tables. Most of the counselors had already eaten, so most of the food was gone, but there was still enough there for us to eat.

After getting our plates we approached the first platter of all sorts of breads. I insisted on carrying both plates and having Bella put the food on them, but she refused and explained that she could carry her own plate.

The second platter had all sorts of meat; ham, bologna, salami, pepperoni, turkey and roast beef. Bella had gotten a French bread bun and put turkey and ham on it, I had gotten a French bread bun as well, but I put just regular bologna on mine.

Each platter had a variety of things to choose from. Cheese was next, and it came with every cheese you could think of. The next had lettuce, tomatoes and various salads. After all the platters full of sandwich substances, they had some fruit, vegetables and a few snacks such as chips and cookies.

After we had our meals fixed we went back to our table to eat. As we sat down the beeping on the loud speakers sounded, catching everyone's attention for an announcement.

"Attention all camp counselors. Today is Friday, and this is the first weekend before the campers show up Monday morning! Like every year in the past, we will be having our traditional weekend counselor competitions. We hope that this will give a chance for new coming counselors and returning counselors to get to know one another."

"Some of the new comers already know each other pretty well," Emmett laughed raising his eyebrows at Bella and I. Rosalie slapped his shoulder and he winced rubbing it.

"Ignore him," Rosalie told Bella.

"So everyone should meet in the Great hall for dinner at 5:30 PM and after dinner we will announce the four counselor groups you will be in for this weekend's competition. Good luck to all!" The speaker told us and the beeping sounded alerting us that the message was over.

"Counselor competitions?" Bella questioned.

"It's so much fun, we do it every year!" Alice started, almost jumping in her seat. "After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper come in and have name tags with these colors on them. There are four colors, red, blue, yellow and green. Each color represents a team, so whatever color you get is what team you are on. Right after dinner the games begin," she ended.

"We will play a few games tonight after dinner," Jasper said. "Some outside after dark, which are really fun. We get a small amount of points for each game. At the end of the weekend, on Sunday night, the team with the most points wins something. The other teams win something, too."

"They change it every year," Rosalie explained. "Last year, everyone on the first place team, the blue team, which I was on by the way," she winked, "everyone got a 19 inch plasma screen TV."

"While my team got stuck with crummy gift cards," Emmett complained.

"Oh, shush!" Alice reprimanded. "Those gift cards were a thousand dollars to some good brand name stores. In all, each person must have cost about ten grand! The Coopers are extremely generous people. They're millionaires and make tons of money from the campers that go here."

"Oh," Bella responded, nodding her head in understanding.

"I hope we're all on the same team," Alice squeaked.

"Alice, honey, you know that's extremely unlikely," Jasper reasoned.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because they split up the people who they know, know each other. The whole point of it is to make friends with new people, so they try to put people you know on a different team." Rosalie answered for me.

I nodded my head in understanding. I looked at Bella and saw that she was just finishing her sandwich. I forgot about mine and suddenly felt extremely hungry, so I turned my attention to my plate.

Our friends quietly chatted with and without us while Bella and I ate. When we were finished we all decided to go to Rosalie and Emmett's cabin to watch some movies and hang out.

Once we got there we settled into the living room; Rosalie and Emmett snuggled up on the couch and Jasper sat on the love seat with Alice lying beside him, her head in his lap.

I sat in one of the oversized leather chairs and Bella decided to sit in my lap. She had her legs draped over the arm rest and got comfortable on my legs. Emmett quirked an eyebrow at our seating choice but kept his mouth shut.

"Let's play a game!" Alice suddenly shrieked, sitting up from Jaspers lap and clapping her hands like a five-year old.

"Like what, Alice?" Rosalie asked, clearly confused by Alice's randomness and on what kind of games there was for us to play.

"I'm not sure. Something that is fun, but not a board game or anything," she tapped her chin with her finger trying to think.

"We're going to be playing games all weekend. Can't you wait six more hours?" Emmett whined.

"I know, but I want this to be a game with just the six of us," Alice defended herself.

"Well, then what do we play?" Bella asked. I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't exactly excited for a game.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Alice waved her hand frantically at us, motioning for us to calm down and wait until she thought of something.

She took almost a full minute to come up with something, but when she did you could almost see the light bulb pop up on top of her spiky haired head.

"I got it," she squealed, bouncing from excitement.

"What?" I asked.

"Truth or dare!" she yelled.

Emmett chuckled and Bella groaned. I looked to her in concern and she leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I don't like Alice's version of truth or dare," she explained.

I nodded. I was the only one who didn't know what Alice's version of truth or dare was.

Emmett and Jasper played it with Rose before and Bella must have played it before too.

"Now, everybody remembers the rules right?" Alice asked.

Bella groaned again, louder this time. "Alice, are we really playing _your _version of truth or dare?"

"Yes, Bella we are. Now do _not_ give me that attitude. I know that you have fun when you play it so quit acting like you hate it." Alice glared at Bella daring her to complain again.

"Edward doesn't know the rules," Jasper said to Alice as she softened her face after she decided that Bella wasn't going to say anything more.

"Oh that's right! You've never played this before have you?" I shook my head. "Well, aren't you in for a treat, Cullen?"

"Okay, so, my version of truth or dare is much more fun than the original. First of all, we all get pieces of paper. We all write down three truths and dares, and they need to be specifically for someone. Then we stick them in a hat and go around picking one. If you get your own dare, you put it aside and pick another. At the end of the game you do what it says. Do you need anything repeated?" she asked.

I thought I understood it pretty well. "Yes. I think I understand it."

"Good," she said, and then she ran to one of the rooms, muttering something about getting paper and supplies.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," Bella whispered to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked just as quiet. I didn't know why we were whispering, but if she was, then I was.

"Alice's truth or dare is a bit extreme," she responded and when I was going to ask her to dive deeper into the subject as I was still confused, Alice came back before I had a chance.

She handed everyone a big piece of lined paper, a pen and scissors.

"Okay, so everyone write down three truths and three dares. Do not write who is asking. The askers will all be secret for this. After you have three dares and truths, cut them out and fold them. And put the name that the truth or dare is for on the front."

I thought long and hard about which dares and truths to ask. Of course I wanted to write all my truth and dares to Bella, but some of the questions I didn't want to know the answer, and some of the dares, I didn't want others to see. It was more of a private dare. While everyone else was writing truths and dares I thought of ones to ask. I looked to Bella, who was cleverly hiding her paper from me. I smiled and ran my hand through her hair. She lifted her head up to smile brightly at me and I took the opportunity to sneak a peek at her paper.

I saw my name twice before she snatched the paper away from me. I couldn't help the grin that took over my face. Now I was a little more confident about picking some truth and dares for Bella.

*…*…*

When I had written down my dares and truths, I put them in the hat Alice was passing around.

"As the host of this game, I will be going first. Then Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and finally, Edward."

Alice picked up one of Emmett's baseball hats that we put all of the truths and dares in.

"Okay," Alice paused as she reached in the hat to grab a slip of paper. She lifted it up to read the name on the outside. "Emmett!" she squealed and smiled brightly at him as she opened the paper.

"Oh, yeah! Bring on the dare," Emmett laughed loudly.

"Emmett, I dare you to go without sex for 24 hours," she startled giggling at the end.

My brother's face was one of horror causing everyone in the room, aside from Rosalie, to laugh.

"When does the 24 hours start?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone turned to Alice. "What time is it now?" she asked.

"One twenty-five," Jasper replied.

"Hmm, well, I'm thinking dinner time maybe?" Alice said with a giggle.

"Yes, dinner time is good," Emmett reasoned.

"Back to the game," Alice said, passing the hat to Jasper.

He reached in and pulled out another piece of paper. "This one is for Bella."

As soon as he said her name I turned my head to look at her. She was still sitting on my lap, but she was leaning back against the arm rest so I could see her profile more clearly; she looked terrified.

"Truth, how far have you and Edward gone?" he read from the slip of paper in his hand.

The short relief I saw on her face when Jasper announced truth was quickly replaced by an immediate red blush. I almost blushed as well, but I wondered what she would say. Emmett would know that we really haven't gotten that close to sex, and he would be less confident about the bet. Then again, we've gone to second base in a matter of days and we still have two months left.

"Only, we just…well, just, um, fingers. His fingers. That's it," she mumbled quickly.

I wrapped both arms around Bella to comfort her from revealing our person life. She sighed contently and had her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. It felt fantastic!

I looked at the rest of the room, who I briefly heard laughing when Bella told them what we had done, but now the girls were admiring us. Jasper looked bored and Emmett looked disgusted.

"Okay, back to the game. I believe it's my turn," Emmett scolded as he snatched up the hat and dug through it. "Rosalie, when was the last time you lied to…Emmett?"

Emmett's smile quickly faded as he read the question.

Rosalie was biting her lower lip and looking away from him. Emmett grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"When was the last time you lied to me baby?"

"Well, actually it was this morning," she finished hurriedly and tried to move on to another truth or dare.

"What? What did you lie about?" he persisted.

"It was when we were getting ready and you were watching TV while I was doing my makeup. You asked if I thought Brad Pitt was hot, and I said no. I lied," she said quickly looking away biting her lip nervously.

The rest of the room erupted into full blown laughter. Emmett wasn't very happy and Rosalie was looking at her hands in her lap. At first she was biting her lip out of nerves but now I could see that she was biting it to keep from smiling.

After we all calmed down Rosalie shook her hands dismissively and picked up the hat.

"Laugh it up guys. Let's play. Alice, I dare you to go without shopping for two weeks," she read and grinned wickedly at the end.

Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked like she was about to cry. I've heard from Emmett and Jasper that Alice liked to shop a lot, but only two weeks without it and she reacted like this?

Jasper wasn't very happy about it either. He was pouting and running a hand through his hair and down his face.

Bella noticed as well. "Jasper, why are you upset?"

"Alice will be very," he paused to look at Alice who was looking up at him now. "She will be very…needy for two weeks." Alice didn't care that Jasper thought of her as needy because she just kept on crying.

Once she calmed down a little Rosalie passed Bella the hat. Bella smiled up at me before reaching into the cap.

"Edward," she read.

I smiled and kissed her lips quickly before she opened the piece of paper.

"Truth. When was the last time you…had a," she paused and her face reddened. I was a little scared to find out what the question was if it caused that reaction.

I motioned for her to continue but she just shook her head. I grabbed the paper and read it aloud. "When was the last time you had a boner and why?" I trailed off a bit at the end.

I dropped the paper and glared at everyone in the room, except Bella. "Who asked this?"

Just then, everyone burst out laughing. Alice was giggling and holding her side, saying that, "askers are confidential."

"So, tell us Eddie. When and why?" Emmett guffawed.

"I'm not telling," I snapped and folding my arms across my chest, making everyone laugh harder.

"You have to," Bella whispered to me. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Could I truly answer this? I obviously had no choice.

"This morning," I muttered as quickly and quietly possible.

"What was that? I couldn't hear," Jasper chuckled from across the room.

"I said," I paused to angrily throw a pillow at him. "This morning."

"You didn't answer the why," Rose threw in.

"Just thoughts," I answered.

"What kind of thoughts?" Alice questioned.

"Just thoughts, you know."

"Will you tell me?" Bella asked. Now, how could I deny her anything?

Well, when the answer to her question was that I was hard thinking about her, how would she think about that?

Would she be grossed out? Think I was a perv? Maybe she would get turned on?

_In your dreams, Cullen._

She stared at me with her big brown puppy dog eyes, her sexy lips sliding into a pout. I wanted to lean in and nibbled at her bottom lip sticking out, but I knew she was waiting for me to answer. I had to do it anyway because of the question.

_Here goes nothing…_

"Actually, I was kind of thinking about…you," I stuttered nervously.

Emmett burst out laughing and Bella's face turned bright pink. Her pout turned up into a small smile and she licked her lips.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded and she crashed her lips to mine. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but I could hear Alice screaming at us, saying that we needed to finish the game.

"You're not repulsed, or angry?" I needed to know.

"Of course not, Edward," she reassured me out loud. "It kind of turns me on a bit," she whispered in my ear. That comment almost made me get another hard-on, but Alice grabbed the hat from Bella and shoved it in my lap.

I picked a folded piece of paper without a name.

I flipped it over and over to see if there was a name.

"That's strange. Somebody must have forgotten to put a name on this one," I mused as I began to open it. "To everyone," I read. "I dare everyone to drink 3 tequila body shots."

"We don't have any tequila. Who wrote that?" Bella questioned.

"Actually, we have lots of tequila," Rosalie corrected.

"How?" Bella wondered.

"Emmett has a fake ID," she replied with a smile.

I was well aware that my brother had a fake ID. The only person who wouldn't know was Bella.

"I don't know about this. I never drank alcohol before," Bella said as Rose and Emmett went to kitchen for the shots.

"It's easy, Bella. And it'll definitely turn you on," Alice assured her friend right before she kissed Jasper.

"Have you ever done this?" Bella asked me.

"Not a body shot, but I've had alcohol before. Emmett made me drink it," I explained.

"Oh." She looked very nervous about this dare.

When Rosalie and Emmett came back with shots, lemon and limes and a salt shaker, she still looked timid.

"Okay, so Rosie and I will take our 3 shots together, Alice and Jasper will take theirs and Edward and Bella will take theirs together. Everyone good with that?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't we switch it up a bit?" Jasper mentioned.

"Like how, Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Well, maybe switch some of the people? We have 3 shots, so two can be in our original couple, but the last one, we should experiment."

"I like that idea!" Emmett bellowed.

"Alright," Rosalie began. "I want to do a shot with Bella."

"No fair! I wanted to do a shot with Bella," Alice exclaimed and pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. You can do your shot with Bella," Rosalie compromised.

"Yay and Jasper can do a shot with Emmett," Alice suggested giggling furiously at the end.

"No! Why do I have to do a shot with a guy?" Emmett questioned.

"Because Alice and Bella are taken and I can't do a shot with you," Rosalie clarified.

"But then that would mean you do a shot with my brother. No. Definitely no," Emmett shook his head refusing to let it happen.

"Well, how about Alice does her shot on me, then I do my shot with Rosalie. Rosalie does her shot with Emmet who can do his shot on me and Jasper does his shot on Alice while Edward does his shot on Jasper?" Bella proposed.

Everyone thought about it for a while.

I didn't know who I was going to do shots with and I didn't care as long as two of them were with Bella.

"Agreed! Good job, Bella," Alice praised.

"So, first the two shots each with your partner, and then we switch. You can pick any part of their body to do it on. Have fun," Rosalie told us and everyone started with the dare.

"Do you want to take it first?" Bella asked.

"You look a little scared about it," I observed.

"I just haven't been around alcohol. Ever," she bit her bottom lip.

"It'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

I noticed that Rosalie was already licking Emmett's abs and Jasper was sprinkling salt on Alice's shoulder.

"Where do you want the shot?" I asked. I wanted more than anything to lick the soft skin of her abdominal, or her pulse point, or the skin in between her breasts…however, she was already uncomfortable about the booze. I didn't want this to be a bad experience for her.

"Your choice," she offered.

I smiled at her and thought about a body part that wouldn't freak her out. I thought about the spot just beneath her ear that she gasped at when I would kiss it. I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"How about here?" I asked and then lowered my lips to the spot and lightly sucked.

She gasped at first just as I knew she would and then she was letting out a shaky breath.

"That's…ah, nice," she uttered.

I pulled away and threw her hair over to her other shoulder. "Good," I stated before I leaned down and licked it. I let my tongue slowly run across her smooth skin and I savored the flavor of it in my mouth. I kissed it a few times and ran my tongue over it twice more before I grabbed the salt and sprinkled it over the spot I just licked.

"Just relax," I stated as I leaned down to whisper in her ear again. "and enjoy this."

I kissed her ear and then I picked up a lime wedge and put it between her lips. I then picked up one of the shot glasses.

"Ready?" I queried and she nodded.

I leaned down to lick the salt off of her skin. The salt tainted her natural flavor, but I could still taste Bella.

_I wonder what her other body parts taste like?_

It was thoughts like that, that would go straight to my dick, but I ignored it.

I licked up all the salt from Bella's neck and then I chugged the shot. The alcohol left a bad after taste in my mouth but I had gotten used to ignoring it. I touched my lips to Bella's as I sucked the lime into my mouth. I sucked on it for a bit before pulling it out and setting it on the coffee table. I ended it with a searing kiss to Bella's warm lips. She was eager to let me deepen it and our tongues met, battling with each other.

Alice was right, that would turn you on!

When we pulled away from each other I knew she was eager for her turn. I tried to hide my grin at knowing that I was the reason for her mood change.

"My turn," she said. I chuckled at her enthusiasm in her voice. "Turn around."

I twisted in the chair we were in until I ended up sitting Indian style with her behind me. She moved to her knees and stayed there. I didn't know what she was planning and was about to ask when I felt her warm slippery tongue on the back of my neck. It was right before my hair started and it was a place her fingers would scratch. It was incredible to feel her fingers there but her tongue, which was a whole other story. Bella's tongue on my body was amazing all on its own. The feel of it against my skin was enough to turn me on for the moment, even if she was just licking my finger I still would be turned on. But the spot she picked was perfect.

She lathered it up and when she leaned to the coffee table to grab the salt I felt the cool air against the spot she licked and it sent a shudder down my spine. Bella sprinkled salt on it and handed me a lime wedge for my mouth. She grabbed a shot glass and paused. She waited a good 8 or 9 seconds before she leaned down and licked my neck clean on the salt. She planted a few wet kisses over it and I thought that was the end. Then she sucked the skin into her mouth and flicked her tongue around the spot. It felt so fantastic and it was such a surprise. I almost gasped before I realized I still had the lime in my mouth.

She scraped her teeth over the spot before I saw her chug her shot out of the corner of my eye. She turned my head back so that I was looking at her upside down. She leaned down and sucked the lime into her mouth. When she was done sucking on it she set it aside and gave me a hot upside down kiss.

_God, what this woman did to me!_

I could tell by our kiss that we were both getting turned on…extremely turned on! This wasn't good for the bet and I knew that, but with us in the middle of truth or dare, we couldn't exactly sneak off to the bathroom and lose our virginities there. So, with the idea in my head that neither of us was going to be able to get a release after this, I decided to just have fun with the flirting.

My next shot I placed on her stomach. I actually put most of the shot in her belly button, which I knew she liked a lot when she whispered how hot it was in my ear afterwards.

Her next shot was on my chest. She told me to take my shirt off and I did. It was one of the sexiest things I have ever experienced. When we were done with that one, we noticed the other two couples were just finishing up as well. Rosalie had her shirt off as well as Emmett and Jasper. Alice had rolled her shorts up a few inches and I noticed Jasper had licked her inner thigh earlier.

"Okay, are we ready to switch?" Rosalie asked. Everyone nodded.

"I think we should do this one by one instead of all together though, don't you Rose?" Alice asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Who wants to go first?" Rosalie started.

*…*…*

Bpov

Nobody said anything, so apparently I was buzzed enough from those two shots to raise my hand and suggest myself going first.

"Alright, Bella! You go girl," Alice cheered for me.

"Wait, Bella. Who is going to do it with you?" Rosalie wondered.

The order our shots were had ended up Emmett and Alice taking their shots on my body. I did a shot on Rosalie who did her shot on Emmett. Poor Edward did his shot with Jasper, who did his shot with Alice.

"I want to. Please, please! I want to take my shot with her right now," Alice squealed as she raced over to me.

"Okay, get on the couch. Emmett and I will move," Rosalie directed.

Alice and I sat down facing each other on the couch. She had a finger to her chin, tapping it and looking up at the ceiling. She was doing her famous "thinking," pose. When the light bulb finally clicked in her head she told me to take my shirt off.

"No way Alice," I refused.

"Please, just for a minute. It's not a big deal, Bella. We are all friends here."

"Fine," I replied reluctantly.

I took of my tank top and tried my best to avoid Edward's face. His opinion did matter to me, but I wasn't thinking to my ability because of the booze.

"Now, stand up in front of me," she commanded me. I did and stood in between her knees. She scooted up to the edge of the couch, closer to me. She leaned over to run her tongue along the indent of my waist. I gasped at the feeling of her tongue on my stomach and the cool breath she blew on it before lapping her tongue over it a few more times. She sprinkled it with salt and handed me a lime.

She licked up all the salt very sensually, sucked at my skin and flicked her tongue collecting the salt. Then she knocked her shot back and crawled her way up my body. When she was standing her hips were close to mine as was the rest of her body. I could hear one of the guys breathing heavy but I didn't turn around to look.

Alice pushed the lime back into my mouth a little with her finger and then placed her lips over mine. She sucked until the lime wedge was in her mouth and then she pulled away.

We shared a friendly hug and a smile and laugh before I grabbed my shirt and put it on. I needed a break before my next shot, given or taken, so I decided to sit with Edward.

When I turned to look at him, his mouth was hanging wide open and he was staring at my body. Even when I returned to my position on his lap in the chair, he couldn't tear his eyes from my body.

"Edward?" I questioned.

He finally looked up into my eyes and licked his lips.

"What?" I wondered.

"God, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen, Bella," he muttered under his breath.

I smiled. I was really turning him on today. I could tell!

"Alice was the sexiest thing you've ever seen?" I teased.

"No, Bella. You. You in general is sexy, and I'm a guy so I'm not going to say the idea of girls with girls isn't a little…intriguing," I had to stifle my giggle.

"I see. I on the other hand, would rather be with you than Alice any day," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him.

I wasn't surprised that while Edward and I had our conversation, Alice and Jasper had already done their body shot.

"My turn on Emmett," Rose announced as she and Emmett switched places with Alice and Jasper, getting settled on the couch.

Edward pulled a blanket over us and pulled me in for a kiss. I knew what the blanket was for. Just in case we got too turned on and needed a release, we could hopefully hide it. The fact Edward wanted to do that was hot and how it would be our little secret was even more intimate.

We didn't get a chance to try because Alice's screeching voice broke us apart just as he was drawing small circles on my hips underneath my shirt.

"Bella time to do your shot with Emmett," she announced.

"What? You're doing a shot with Emmett?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I questioned.

He shook his head and squeezed me tight, kissing my hair before I got up to move to the couch. I expected Emmett to do something more risqué, but instead, a gentleman just like his brother; he just innocently licked my wrist a few times. When it came time to take the lime from my mouth, his lips didn't even touch mine. He did kiss my forehead when it was over with. I suspected it was because of Edward glaring at him when I walked over to him, but I didn't care.

When I was done Alice announce it was Edwards turn with Jasper. Apparently, Edward wasn't paying attention when I suggested the couples that take shots together.

"What? I don't want to take a shot with him! No offense Jasper, but you're a guy."

"Should of said something earlier, now come on and take a shot with Jasper like a real man," Alice growled at him.

Edward picked a small spot on the back of Jaspers hand. He quickly licked it twice before dabbing salt on it. Jasper put a lime in his mouth and Edward licked the salt quickly and swallowed the liquid in the shot glass. He carefully took the lime from Jaspers mouth, not wanting to slip up and kiss him.

When Edward was done sucking the lime and set it down everyone clapped.

"That was really fun guys!" Alice exclaimed. We were all a bit tipsy now and I was warming up to truth or dare now.

"Whose turn is it now?" I asked.

"Alice's," Jasper stated.

Alice grabbed the hat and ran her hand through it with her eyes closed shut. When she found one she pulled it out and opened it.

"To Jasper. Make out with Edward for a timed 3 minutes, tongue and all."

Everyone except for Edward and Jasper fell into hysterics. I was holding my side, falling off of the chair and Edwards lap. When I finally calmed down enough I would look at Edward whose face made me erupt into laughter.

"No way. I already did shots with him," Jasper defended.

"You have to do it!" Alice insisted grabbing Jaspers arm and leading him to the couch.

Emmett and Rosalie, still laughing their asses off, came to the chair to grab Edward. I got off Edward's lap and Rosalie and I held each other laughing while Alice held down Jasper to the couch. Emmett grabbed Edward from the chair and led him to the couch forcefully. When Edward and Jasper were sitting next to each other, still struggling and refusing the dare, Emmett called me over.

"Bella, convince him to do it," he yelled to me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not kissing him," Edward yelled.

I was a little less shy and not thinking straight on account of the alcohol. I went over to the couch and sat on Edward's lap. Without warning I grabbed his face in between my hands and kissed his lips.

He instantly relaxed and stopped struggling against Emmett. Emmett let him go, and walked over to Rosalie. I heard Alice whispering in Jaspers ear, and whatever it was, caused him to sit still.

Edward had his arms around my waist and I deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth. Before his tongue could dance with mine, I pulled away, surprising him.

"It's only 3 minutes. Please, for me?" I begged quietly, giving him my best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I can't, Bella," he sounded so helpless but I wasn't giving in. He was shaking his head but I kissed his lips again.

I pulled away quickly, resting my forehead against his.

"I promise you that I will make you completely forget about it once it's over," I reasoned.

"As much as I want that, I don't know if I can do this."

"Would it help if I told you just thinking of you and Jasper kissing turns me on?" I asked. It was the truth but I know that without the shots earlier I would have never said anything close to that.

He let out a deep breath on to my face and it made me dizzy.

"Fine. Promise to make me forget about it?"

"Of course," I answered kissing his nose and then his eyebrow.

"Okay, is everyone ready now?" Alice asked exasperated.

"Yes," I said as I jumped off Edwards lap and went to sit on the love seat.

"3 minutes, guys. And we want to see tongues. Starting," Alice clicked a button on her stop watch. "Now."

Edward and Jasper both had expressions of disgust on their face as they grabbed each other necks and crashed their lips together. We all cheered and whistled and laughed at our friends. Edward was leaning his head to the left so I could see his expression. The disgust had not faded and neither had Jaspers, but they were kissing just how they were told.

I saw Edwards delicious tongue snake out first and enter Jaspers mouth. Emmett turned his head away during all of this, not wanting to see his two best male friends making out.

Alice and I on the other hand, definitely wanted to see them making out. Edward was extremely attractive and I was attracted to him and Jasper is a gorgeous man as well.

Alice thought Edward was sexy and she's attracted to Jasper the same way I'm attracted to Edward, so it was win-win for us.

Rosalie was laughing. She also thought Edward and Jasper were beautiful men, but seeing them kiss was funnier than arousing for her.

A minute of Edward and Jasper's kissing, and I noticed Edward had relaxed. Jasper as well, and neither one had expressions of repulsion. They started getting more into it and moving their hands around. Jasper was pushing Edward's face forward more and Edward had one hand in Jasper's hair and the other on his shoulder.

By the 2 minute mark, Alice and I were extremely turned on. I knew I was breathing heavy and could feel the wetness between my legs. I kept rubbing my knees together trying to create friction. There were only a few seconds left and I was about to burst when the timer went off and the boys pulled away from each other, wiping their mouths and spitting. They ran to the kitchen to rinse their mouths out and came back frowning.

"I cannot believe I just did that," Edward looked like he was about to gag as he sat next to me on the love seat. He pulled me into his arms and planted a soft, sensual kiss on my lips.

"I'll make it up to you. Thanks," I whispered against his lips.

"You bet you'll make it up to me," he slightly chuckled.

"Can we just get back to the game?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, it's Jasper's turn," Alice announced handing the hat over to Jasper.

"This one is for Edward," Jasper noted as he unfolded the piece of paper. "I dare you to say 3 dirty sentences to Bella," he ended laughing.

I was sure I was red by now. Edward talking dirty to me in front of everyone? Especially after that kiss that turned me on so much, combined with the booze I had.

Edward wasn't happy about this dare either. He claimed that he wouldn't even know what to say and begged for the asker to come clean.

"Against the rules, Edward. It's not that bad of a dare," Alice responded.

"Would it help if we were kissing?" I wondered aloud.

Edward thought about it but just shrugged, mumbling, "Not sure," under his breath.

"Let's try it," I told him. I turned on the love seat so that I was facing him. I grabbed his face in between my hands and kissed him with fever, I was extremely turned on by the kiss he and Jasper shared. I ran a hand down his face, neck, across his chest before moving lower, touching each inch of his torso.

I reached the top of his jeans and I decided to go lower, over the jeans. I heard a "Whoa, Bella!" from Emmett, but just ignored it. I could feel that Edward was just turned on as I was. He was hard for me, and that made the wetness in my panties grow. I pulled away and silently asked him to speak.

"God, Bella! Your mouth is delicious," he spoke breathless before grabbing me again and crashing our lips together. Everyone else laughed at his sentence but it just made my arousal grow.

I knew I should have been embarrassed being this horny, making out with a guy in front of people, but I just couldn't bring myself to be. Besides, this was part of a dare.

Edwards's hands trailed up and down my sides, before going lower and to my thighs. I was wearing shorts so they weren't covered. He rubbed my skin and traced circles with his thumb on my inner thighs. I gasped and he pulled away.

"Your skin is so fucking soft," he admitted louder this time.

I moaned and kissed him again. His tongue pushed on my lips asking for entrance to my mouth. I accepted by opening my mouth as wide as it would go and he wasted no time shoving his sweet, delicious tongue into my mouth.

Suddenly, our feverish pace slowed down. We became less sexual and more sensual. He pulled away and whispered, but was loud enough the whole room could hear.

"I'm so hard from just kissing you, imagine what sex would be like?" he lightly chuckled at the end.

We kissed again, slower this time and much sweeter.

"Okay, okay. Back to the game, please!" Somebody yelled at us. We pulled apart and when everyone was staring at us I started to feel the heat flood my cheeks.

"My turn!" Emmett excitedly yelled. He grabbed the hat from Jasper and ran his hands through it. When he finally picked a piece of paper with Jasper's name on it he read it aloud. "Where was the craziest place you and Alice had sex?"

Alice's jaw dropped and Emmett and Rosalie laughed. I felt Edward silently chuckle next to me. Jasper actually blushed!

"Not answering," Jasper announced, folding his arms over his chest..

"You have to," Rose countered.

"No he doesn't" Alice defended.

"How crazy does this place have to be for you to be embarrassed in front of Emmett and I?" Rosalie wondered.

Edward's hand found mine and I leaned on him. Our friends kept going at it with the, "No, he doesn't," "Yes, he does," crap, so we just sat back, watched and cuddled.

When it seemed like the chaos couldn't get any more out of hand, Jasper stood up and screamed, "During breakfast in the Great Hall!"

Everyone paused to stare at him. How did you have sex during breakfast? In the crowded Great Hall?

"When?" Emmett asked.

"This morning," Alice meekly answered.

"What? How the hell did you two pull that off? We were sitting with you guys," Rosalie questioned.

"It was when I was sitting on his lap. You and Emmett were talking and feeding each other. We got excited so he whipped it out of his pajama pants and we did it right there," Alice explained proudly.

"Wow," I was shocked and impressed.

Alice just giggled and kissed Jasper. Emmett had his mouth hanging open, still in shock mode and silently handed the hat to Rosalie.

"Okay, my turn. Hopefully we don't find out another _disturbing_ truth," she scoffed as she unfolded the paper she picked. "To Alice; do you think Edward and Emmett's dad is hot?" Rosalie laughed brightly at the end of it.

I saw Edward scowl out of the corner of my eye, but decided to ignore it.

"Yes," Alice answered without any hesitation.

"Ew," Edward spoke quietly.

"What?" I wondered.

"Let's just say that many girls have asked to come over, just to see my dad," he answered with a grimace.

I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from me. It was just too darn funny.

"Just wait until you see him, Bella. Then I won't be the only one," Alice assured me.

"Wait, don't you think he's hot Rosalie?" I asked.

"He's gorgeous, yes. But I wouldn't fuck him," she shrugged, sounding bored and playing with her nails. "Bella's turn," she said as she handed me the hat.

I looked to Edward, who kissed my nose, before I stuck my hand in the hat. When I picked one out with Jasper's name on it, I unfolded it and read it aloud. "Jasper, when did you first realize you loved Alice?"

Everyone, especially Alice, turned to Jasper awaiting his answer.

"I remember it exactly. It was kind of love at second sight I guess you could say. When we left for sophomore year I liked you a lot, but wasn't sure if you liked me. When we talked during the school year, I realized how much I liked you and knew you liked me to. I decided to actually go for it and ask you to be my girlfriend the second I saw you at camp. Emmett and I had gotten here first and you and Rose were on your way. The bus was pulling up and a few people came out of it. Then, trailing behind them was the cutest shortest girl, with black spiky hair. I realized the changes from the year before. You looked older, more mature. Your style didn't change much but you still looked different. Then I remember that little voice in my head, screaming at the top of it's lungs, 'I love her!'"

Alice had watery eyes, but finished the story for everyone. "Then you ran over to me, picked me up and hugged me, spinning me around," she paused to giggle, or giggle and cry a bit. "Then you set me on my feet and kissed me full on the lips, begging me to be your girlfriend," she ended giggling. Jasper cradled her cheek as he leaned in to sweetly kiss her. Even I was a little teary eyed.

Jasper telling the story of how he had fallen in love with Alice made me wish I felt that way about someone. I liked Edward, a lot, but was I in love with him? I wasn't sure. Of course, Alice thought I loved him, but shouldn't I know before anyone else did?

Edward was great! Gorgeous, sweet and caring. I just didn't know if I'd known him long enough to love him yet. Maybe in the future, but not now.

I looked to Edward, who was staring at me. As soon as our eyes met, he grabbed my hand and started rubbing small circles into my palm. I smiled and he raised my hand to kiss my fingers.

Emmett wasn't in the mood to watch both of his friends acting all emotion toward girls, throwing a pillow at Jasper to get Alice and him to stop kissing. "Hey, we have a game to continue," he reminded them.

I handed the hat over to Edward, muttering that it was his turn.

"Bella, I dare you to give Edward a lap dance," he read with a chuckle.

My jaw dropped and I gasped. A lap dance? So many thoughts ran through my head in a small amount of time. I was extremely clumsy. I couldn't dance at all, let alone a lap dance! This would be so embarrassing, even if it was just Edward and I, but instead, I have to do it in front of all our friends. I heard a deep growl from Edward's chest and looked up to see him glaring at everyone else.

"Who?" he hissed through clenched teeth. I laid a hand on his cheek and he relaxed.

"Calm," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his neck.

"Sorry," he whispered just to me.

"Come on. Let's see it Bella," Emmett laughed.

"Please, please, please?" Alice begged me.

"I don't know," I shook my head, biting my lip.

"Just do it! We'll get you some music and turn off the lights and shut the blinds. All you have to do is get that booty shaking," Rosalie had a way with words.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom. Rosalie followed us and I heard Emmett laughing and congratulating Edward.

"Come on, we'll fix you up a bit before you go out there," Alice said as she got out a makeup bag. Rosalie was running about the room with a CD case in hand and a small stereo.

*…*…*

Epov

"Woo! Congratulations, bro. You have just won a lap dance from Bella," Emmett laughed. I grabbed the small pillow beside me and threw it at him.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Well, let me remind you that you can't have sex with Bella until after the Farewell picnic. So, that hard-on your sporting right now better go away before Bella comes back, or it will get a lot worse," he whispered and then ended laughing.

"It was you, wasn't it," I fumed, glaring at my brother. How dare he? It wasn't that big of a deal for him to mess with me like that, but having Bella embarrassed and degrading herself in front of everyone was unacceptable.

"I have no clue what you mean?" Emmett threw his hands up in innocence.

"You put that dare in!" I snapped.

"Calm down, Edward. And it's supposed to be confidential as to who asked the questions. Alice's rules," Jasper winked.

I had to suppress the growl working its way up my throat. That just made my brother and Jasper laugh.

"I'm not going to have sex with her. And I can handle a little lap dance." _Lie. _"But I'm pissed somebody would embarrass her like this," I spat through my clenched teeth.

I probably couldn't handle Bella giving me a lap dance. From the second I read the dare, I was sporting embarrassingly obvious wood. The thought of Bella dancing at all was an arousing thought, and with her clumsiness, an amusing one as well. Therefore, the thought of Bella giving me a lap dance was extremely sexy, hot and would be the death of me. Maybe we would have to take a break after this dare and Bella and I could find some release.

_What was I talking about?_

Of course, we wouldn't find a release together. She would probably be so humiliated that she wouldn't want to even look at me. I would be the only one aroused while the rest of the room was filled with hilarity and mortification.

"Relax, Eddie." I glared at Emmett, who corrected himself, saying my full first name. "Just enjoy it and go to third base tonight. That's fine."

He seemed sincere and that made me narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm serious."

"Why?" I questioned, intrigued.

"Because I know what you don't, little brother," he smiled smugly.

"And what is that," I snorted.

"The closer you get to her, dude, the more you will want."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's true," Jasper agreed.

"I'm sure that any contact with Bella, small or not, would be enough for me," I reassured them.

"Not necessarily," Jasper argued.

"What he said," Emmett mimicked.

"Look! I'm sick of this. I'm not going to lose the bet okay. And I doubt Bella and I will even go to second base tonight."

That seemed to shut them up, for which I was grateful, but I knew they would continue this conversation later. Just then, Rosalie came into the room with a small stereo and a CD. She plugged it in to the wall by the fireplace.

"You," she pointed to Emmett. "Help move the furniture out of the way, and you," she pointed to Jasper. "Go get a chair from the kitchen and put it where the coffee table is now," Rosalie directed my friends. When they went to do what she said, she came over to the love seat I was sitting on and grabbed my shoulder.

"Prepare yourself. She's going to be giving you wet dreams for days," she said quietly.

My mouth dropped in a gasp and I looked over Rosalie's shoulder to the bedroom door, which was closed.

"How long?"

She knew what I was asking. "When we get this furniture moved and everything set up, she's coming out."

I nodded and Rosalie went back to the stereo picking settings, before messing with the lighting.

Within minutes the furniture was moved, making the dining room chair that Jasper had placed in the middle of the room, the center of attention. Rosalie came back out and told me to sit in the chair and wait. She had shut all the blinds in the cabin, turning off the lights and lighting up a tiny colored disco ball, plugging it into the wall with the stereo.

Rosalie went back into the bedroom and seconds later she and Alice walked out together. Jasper sat on the love seat and Alice went to sit next to him. Emmett was lounging on the couch and Rosalie lay down in front of him, giving him a small peck. She picked up a remote and after clicking a button the beginning sounds of "Closer" by Ne-Yo filled the room.

I heard the door of the bedroom open and saw a figure slowly walking toward me. It was Bella and she was wearing the same shorts and tank top as before, but her hair was teased, wilder. Her makeup was way overdone, especially since she never wore make up.

It didn't look bad because it was Bella. She was gorgeous and stole the breath right out of my chest as she neared closer.

_Closer closer closer closer _

She didn't walk straight to me, but straight in front of the fireplace. She started moving her hips to the rhythm of the music, very slowly, too slowly, moving toward me. She stopped only a foot away from me. I reached out to grab something, her hip, her waist, her arm, _anything. _But instead, she swatted my hand away and continued dancing. She was moving her hips and ran her hands up her sides to move to her hair. She threw her head back and bit her bottom lip, looking oh-so-fucking-sexy! She had her eyes closed and then she licked her lips looking into my eyes.

_Turn the lights off in this place And she shines just like a star And I swear I know her face I just don't know who you are Turn the music up in here I still hear her loud and clear Like she's right there in my ear Telling me that she wants to own me To control me Come closer Come closer _

Her hand went from her hair to my shoulder, she lifted one of her legs into the air before placing it on the ground, her thigh next to my hip. She kept moving her hips and when I reached out for her this time, she didn't protest.

Her short white tank top had a sliver of skin showing between that and her shorts. It had ridden up even more with the movement of her hips. I ran my hand across it several times, before resting my hand on her hip.

_And I just can't pull myself away Under Her Spell I can't break I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop And I just can't break myself no way But I don't want to escape I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop _

I urged her forward with my hand. She complied, doing the same with her other leg and resting it beside my thigh. I was now between her legs as she straddled me. She was still standing and moving her hips in time with the music.

_I can feel her on my skin I can taste her on my tongue She's the sweetest taste of sin The more I get the more I want She wants to own me..... Come closer she says "come closer" _

Her hand on my shoulder had moved to the nape of my neck to play with the hair there as I kept my hand on her hip, feeling her movements. My eyes were locked on every part of her. She wasn't flushed, so I knew she wasn't embarrassed. She looked extremely comfortable and confident in front of me, doing this intimate dance, in front of other people. Her confidence was something unexpected and rare. It made her even more desirable to me.

_And I just can't pull myself away Under Her Spell I can't break I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop And I just can't break myself no way But I don't want to escape I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop _

I let my other hand rest on her hip for a while, until I slowly trailed it up her body, barely grazing the side of her breast, before moving to grab the wrist of the hand that was in her hair. I intertwined it with mine and trailed down the same path in reverse. I had both of my hands on either side of her hips as she rocked in time with the music.

The lighting, the makeup, her hair, and her confidence it all was unbelievable. I didn't care that my pants were extremely uncomfortable now, because I had this sexy ass woman in front of me, giving me a lap dance.

_(Come closer) (Come closer) (Come closer) (Come closer) (Come closer) (Come closer) (Come closer) I just can't stop nooooo I just can't stop nooooo I just can't stop nooooo I just can't stop nooooo _

Bella moved forward more and finally rested on my lap, straddling me; her heat was directly against my arousal. She ground against me and moaned loudly, in my ear only.

I groaned and closed my eyes, scrunching them and my forehead. She started running her hands up and down my chest. I fucking loved every minute of it.

_And I just can't pull myself away Under Her Spell I can't break I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop And I just can't break myself no way But I don't want to escape I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop _

Bella was throwing her head back roughly and spinning it. I grabbed the ends of her hair, playing with the soft curls. I started to place random kisses on her exposed neck. She kept on grinding against me and one of my hands were still on her hip, encouraging her movements, bringing her arousal closer to mine.

Bella's eyes were closed for most of her performance, but when she would open them, they immediately met my eyes. They held the hottest emotion I have ever seen those deep brown eyes hold. _Lust. _It was raw, it was passionate, and it was all for me.

_And I just can't pull myself away Under Her Spell I can't break _

_I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop I just can't stop_

As the song slowed, so did Bella's movements. She had closed her eyes again, but the next time she opened them I crashed my lips to hers. Her tongue greedily snatched mine and they danced. Our kissing slowed with the music as well, turning from an urgent, desperate, horny kiss to something more sweet and adoring, yet it still held the need we both felt.

Somebody got up to turn on the lights and I thanked whoever suggested a five minute brake. I didn't make a move to get up from the chair and neither did Bella. We sat there kissing with all the eagerness and tenderness we could manage. We hadn't completely stopped our grinding since the song ended. It seemed like the faster our kisses got, the rougher and faster her rocking motions were. I had a hand on her hip to guide her, yet I felt no need to. Bella knew what she was doing.

_Goddamnit she was turning me on!_

And even though she was naïve, even she would have noticed how I was practically coming in my pants. I wasn't self-conscious as I should have been; she was the exact definition of sex, in my world. She should know the effect she had on me, and I was not afraid to show her.

The five minute brake was up all too soon and Alice came bouncing into the room, yelling at us that we had a game to continue. Reluctantly, Bella stood, as did I. We embraced and kissed some more; small pecks. I grabbed her hand and led her over to the chair we sat in earlier and she took her place on my lap. She kissed me as she draped her legs over the arm rest.

She didn't ask if I liked what she did, she obviously already knew what I had thought of it. No matter what our friends thought of it, they had all got it out of their systems during our kissing break. It was now Alice's turn.

"Edward. This is a truth. Describe your last girlfriend."

I immediately tensed and Bella noticed.

"Edward?" she whispered. I looked at her and she only softly smiled. A Fake smile.

"I've never had a girlfriend," I didn't even know if I had one now.

Bella raised her eyebrows in question. I shook my head.

"Next question," I started but she had her hand over my mouth just as I finished.

"No. You didn't answer yours," she defended.

"Ah, but see, I did. If I have never had a girlfriend, how can I describe them?"

She thought about it before her eyes gained that determined look again. "Your last crush then."

"I've never had a crush…before you."

"Oh, come on. You've had to of," she argued.

I noticed that our friends were surprisingly silent during this exchange and I looked toward my brother and Jasper to reassure Bella.

"Actually he's telling the truth. I don't think I've ever seen him take an interest in _anyone _until you," Jasper said, winking at Bella.

"You see. You're just the only girl I can ever be with. Ever," I don't know what made me admit that to her, but it just felt right and I was still high from our kiss.

She kissed me again, a tender peck this time and smiled.

"Jasper's turn," Alice stated, handing the hat to Jasper.

"Bella. Truth; are you Edward's girlfriend?" Jasper asked.

"What is it with this truth or dare game? All anyone asked was about Edward and me!" Bella complained. "Okay, who asked this one?" She questioned, looking pissed off.

"Bella, the rules are that the askers are strictly…" Alice started to say, but I decided to cut her off and save her from Bella's thrashing.

"It was me," I stated.

Everyone paused, looking at me. Then Emmett snorted.

"What?" Bella asked, still sitting on my lap. She was staring at me, searching my face, trying to figure out what my intentions were and why I would ask this question. I brought my hand up to cradle her soft cheek as I tried to display the emotions I felt for her in my eyes.

"Bella, I like you and you like me. I just want it to be official. I want you to, please, be my girlfriend?" I asked softly.

She had her mouth hanging open, eyes wide. She was silent. Her mouth closed and then opened several times and then she shut her eyes tight, furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head. I suddenly felt embarrassed for asking this question. I realized that Rosalie and Alice had led their boyfriends to the kitchen, out of our way, but still able to spy on us. Bella was looking down and I dropped my hand from her face. I waited and waited, but she stayed still.

"Bella?" I questioned. She shook her head vigorously. "Look at me."

She did. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and stared into my emerald green ones.

"Edward, I," she paused. I caressed her cheek and she sighed and leaned into my hand. I let out the deep breathe I was holding.

"What?" I asked when she didn't continue.

"It's just…we've only known each other for a few days…"

"So?" I interrupted.

"I think we're moving too fast," she replied.

"Bella, think about how you feel about me. How I feel about you. Think about how we acted towards each other today. Is that not how couples act?"

"Well, yes, but-" I crashed my lips to hers and she didn't protest. She did tense up but quickly relaxed and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and held her hands between mine.

"Please Isabella?" I begged. I tried to convey every emotion so that she would see how much I cared of her, lusted after her, wanted her, and wanted to call her my girlfriend.

She gasped and pulled my lips to hers kissing me again, with as much passion as she ever has.

"Is that a yes?" I hesitantly asked when she pulled away gasping for air.

"Nope, it's a maybe." Her words disappointed me, until she devilishly smirked and winked, letting me suspect she was teasing. To be sure, I pouted.

"I'm just kidding, you baby," she laughed as she kissed my lips softly. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend, but only if you do one thing."

"Anything." That's true. I would give her the world if she asked.

"Will you be my official boyfriend?" I immediately smiled and kissed her again.

"God, yes," I sighed against her lips, and she giggled softly.

"Hey, we only have an hour until dinner and if I'm going without sex for 24 hours, I'm making up for it right now!" Emmett yelled at us.

Everyone laughed except him and Rose. They immediately started making out, heavily and ripping off each others clothes. We all laughed and ran out of their cabin. Alice and Jasper wanted to go to the lake before dinner and asked Bella and I to join. I declined stating that we would be at our cabin.

Bella and I walked as fast as we could and when we got inside, I immediately pushed her against the door and met her sweet lips, once again.

**-----------**

**Like it?**

**If you review I'll send a sneak peek of Chapter 9!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this and reviewing as well!**

**Be sure to check out my One-Shot **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5363029/1/What_Happens_When_She_Opens_Her_Window_OneShot**

**Thanks so much!**


	10. Competitions

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews!!**

**You all have been fantastic! I read them all and smile!**

**Anyway, review on this one and I will send a sneak peek at Chapter 10. **

**While I was starting this chapter, I had so many great ideas. The last time I had great ideas I tried to stuff them all into one chapter, but it was confusing and unrealistic. So, this time I wrote down all my good ideas on a blank document and somehow ended up writing down what was going to happen in every chapter. Now, I actually know how this is going to end, so it might be a bit better. You decide.**

**By the way, please check my profile for the link to the topic of SCC on twilighted forums and visit them! I will post teasers and things like that on there so do not miss out. IT isn't hard to make an account on there, so do not use that excuse. Also I wrote a oneshot a few months ago. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5363029/1/What_Happens_When_She_Opens_Her_Window_OneShot**

**R&R on this and that please!!!**

**And sorry for deleting chapter and then uploading them. I get confused and sometimes forget to fix something.**

**Sorry. Read and review.**

**Chapter 9:Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------**

_Bella and I walked as fast as we could and when we got inside, I immediately pushed her against the door and met her sweet lips, once again.---_

_Chapter 8._

Epov

Her mouth tasted like berries and always smelled mouth watering. This woman was amazing!

If anyone else saw us kissing, they would think it was sweet and romantic, but being involved in it was different. You could feel the lust, the desire. You noticed that it was urgent, like we needed so much of each other and we couldn't get close enough, fast enough. We felt this attraction to each other anyway, but the fact we had just become official boyfriend and girlfriend, made our hormones kick into high gear.

She pulled away, placing a few small pecks on my lips before smiling at me, catching her breath.

I leaned down to kiss her neck, but she pulled my head up. I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows.

She silently laughed shaking her head.

"Will you let me take a quick, quick shower? I feel like I need to get refreshed," she pleaded, looking apologetic.

I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Only if you promise to make it up to me the second you get out," I compromised.

"Deal," she grinned before we kissed again and she made her way to the bedroom. "Fifteen minutes, tops!" she yelled before closing the door.

I lounged on the couch and thought about my day with Bella. The truth or dare game was a strange experience, that I was so glad Bella and I were apart of! Even though it _was_ uncalled for to have one of our friends ask Bella to give me a lap dance, but the fact that she went along with it was something I would never forget.

I'd never seen a women so appealing, so sexy. It was indescribable. It shocked me speechless and just thinking of her dancing like that made my lower half suddenly uncomfortable.

Some truths I found out made me fall for her even more than I have already. The dares made my desire and arousal grow. Who ever invented that is my new favorite person! Well, technically that would be Alice, since we played her version of truth or dare. We never did get through all the truths and dares, but I don't think anyone minded.

I heard the shower turn on and decided to change, especially since my hard on made my jeans extremely tight. When I got to the bedroom I stripped and put on a pair of clean, black boxer briefs and another pair of jeans. I decided not to bother with a shirt. I put my dirty clothes into the hamper and went to lounge on my bed. I pulled the covers up enough to hide my erection and I waited.

I heard the shower turn off and only 5 minutes later, the door opened to reveal a very sexy, wet Bella in a black lace camisole and nothing else but a little black lace thong.

_Bella in a thong!_

She half smiled as my jaw dropped to the floor. Her semi-soaked hair falling in waves down her shoulders, one arm on her hip. The small hint of cleavage at the front of her camisole, making me want to see more. And then her panties; exquisite.

She cleared her throat and I realized that I had only looked into her gorgeous brown eyes once since she opened the door. I grinned, embarrassed and patted the empty spot on my bed, beside me. She smiled wider and quickly walked into the room. She got on at the end of the bed and slowly crawled her way up until she was hovering over me. The heat from her body was intoxicating. I wanted more of it. I wanted more of her.

I quickly pulled her lips to mine and she wasted no time licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I quickly granted. Our tongues battled for dominance and she moaned into my mouth. When I thought of how we were finally alone and could make as much noise as we wanted, I picked up the fever of our kissing causing more, louder moans and she caused me to groan a few times.

As our tongues explored each other mouths, she had her hands in my hair. My hands were around her waist, sliding up and down a few inches every couple of minutes. Then, her right hand left my hair and trailed down my chest. She explored my torso with her hand and I made embarrassing noises like the naïve virgin I was.

In that moment, I was glad that Bella was also a virgin. Everything was new to her as well and I knew she must be embarrassed from the sounds she makes. I squeezed her waist tighter, trying to hold her as much as I could.

I suddenly felt my dick twitch and I realized Bella had already unbuttoned my jeans and was working on the zipper. I immediately pulled away and grabbed her wrist.

"Bella, no," I said shaking my head at her.

She was silent for a few seconds and became tense. I was going to ask if she was alright when she whispered. "Why?"

"I can't let you do that to me. Let this be about you," I explained pulling her mouth to mine again. She didn't relax. She didn't kiss me back. She was still as stone and quiet as a mouse.

I pulled away and her expression was blank.

"Bella?" I asked, concerned.

"Edward…I want…I want to touch you!" She nearly yelled.

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't _have_ to. Baby, I _want _to," she admitted looking at my covered erection, popping out through my jeans now that they were unbuttoned and unzipped. She licked her lips and I stifled a groan.

"Are you sure? Bella, I would never ask you to do that," I tried to assure her I wouldn't degrade her in that way, but she was having none of it. She nodded, murmuring a 'yes,'.

My head rolled back and hit the headboard. I sighed, softly moaning as she continued with removing my jeans. I raised my hips to help her and when they were off she attacked my neck, kissing, sucking and licking. She kissed down my chest and raked her teeth over my nipples. I was getting harder and harder and if I didn't concentrate I was going to cum before she even touched me.

She kissed her way up to my ear. "Lay down," she commanded in a husky, seductive whisper.

I did what she asked, my arousal growing with anticipation.

"Close your eyes," she whispered before she bit down on my ear, _hard_.

I did and I felt her as she slowly lay down on top of me. She moved from my ear down my jaw, kissing and nipping at my skin with her silky lips. I felt her sit up and heard ruffling sounds before she resumed her position. When I placed my hand back on her hip, I realized it was her bare skin. She must have taken off her cami.

_Oh, god, _I thought. I didn't want to move my hand up her body, to see if she had a bra on or was just in her panties. Apparently, Bella made that decision for me. She grabbed my hand and slowly led it up her body. I felt each rib, and I marveled at the smoothness of her torso. I felt the bottom of her breast and gasped. Bella stopped my hand and let go. I didn't know if she wanted me to move my hand or leave it there.

Then, Bella grabbed my other hand and did the same thing, until both of my hands were at the bottom of her breasts. Bella didn't let go of my hand, but started to move it on her breast. I took the hint and moved both of my hands. When I accidentally felt her nipples I moaned and groaned. She let me feel them for a while until she told me I could open my eyes.

When I did, I saw the most glorious sight in the world. Bella's upper body was completely exposed. Her eyes were looking away from mine and she was biting her lower lip. I was fascinated by her body, but her feelings of self-consciousness had to be stopped.

"Bella, you are the sexiest, most gorgeous creature in history," I reassured her as I kissed her.

She kissed me back and I felt her smile.

"Just sit back and relax," she whispered against my lips. She grabbed my hands and lifted them above and behind my head. "Behave," she giggled.

I nodded as she trailed wet, loving kisses down my neck. She explored my chest, not leaving an inch of it untouched. When she got to the waistband of my boxers she breathed warm puffs of air against the skin there, causing my dick to harden and a growl form in my chest. She kissed my hips before hooking her fingers under the band of my boxers and sliding them down my legs. She purposefully avoided looking at my erection, that was standing proudly in front of her now that it was free.

She leaned up until she was face to face with my cock and opened her eyes. I was more self conscious in those seconds than I ever had been in my entire life! What would she think of me? Would I be big enough for her standards? Did she even know what a penis looked like? What if once she saw me, she changed her mind?

So many of these thoughts ran around my head, scaring me to death. When I saw her freeze as her eyes glazed over my cock, I was worried. But then, she did the sexiest thing I have ever seen;

she licked her lips, biting her bottom one at the end, and _moaned_!

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I threw my head back grunting.

"Please?" I whispered.

She didn't need to be asked twice. She leaned her head down until her lips were near the base and she lay a simple kiss there. She pulled her lips away and stuck her tongue out, taking one long lick from the base to the tip of my head.

I moaned again.

_God, that felt amazing_!

Bella engulfed me in her mouth, taking me in and licking. Her lips were closed over my cock and she sucked. It was hot. I'd never done this before and neither had Bella, but she went into it like a pro. I on the other hand was muttering unintelligible words and groaning like an immature virgin.

If it didn't feel so good, I would have been embarrassed, but with Bella pleasuring me, I didn't care. She picked up speed and swirled her tongue around my head with more pressure. I was getting close and I needed her to get away.

"Bella…oh, I'm going to…cum. You have to…ungh! Move," I sputtered out.

She just shook her head and hummed. I tried to move her head with my hands but she swatted my wrists away. When I couldn't take it anymore, I gave in and came. I closed my eyes, waiting for Bella to gag or to scream in disgust. All I heard was licking and sucking, and I felt it too.

When I opened my eyes I saw Bella swallowing my cum and licking it off of my dick.

_That was breathtaking_.

I couldn't speak aloud yet, so I touched her shoulder and beckoned her to slide up with my finger. She complied and settled her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and held her as my breathing slowed.

"You are the best girlfriend, ever," I breathed, chuckling at the end.

"And you are the best boyfriend," she leaned up to softly kiss my lips.

"I know," I agreed sarcastically and she laughed. "Really though, thank you. For that."

"No problem," she mumbled, looking pleased with herself.

"Would you like me to return the favor?" I suggested, moving my hand down her body to her lower stomach. She knew what I meant.

"As much as I would, we have dinner in 10 minutes, and I kind of want it to last a little longer than that," she blushed at the end, mumbling.

I laughed. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It will, trust me," I winked at her pulling her tighter against my chest.

We lay in a comfortable silence for 5 minutes, just enjoying our peace. Then the loud speaker came on, announcing everyone to report to the Great hall for dinner. Bella sighed and I heard the sadness and reluctance in it.

I felt it too.

"I don't want to ever leave this bed," she complained.

"I don't either, but if we could, we wouldn't appreciate it as much," I reasoned.

"True," she huffed, sitting up and getting dressed.

I realized that we didn't dress after my little surprise and I hastily put on my jeans and shirt. I grabbed my boxers and walked over to Bella's bed and hid them under the covers when she wasn't looking. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she came out I was waiting by the door.

I held her hand as we walked to dinner, and I had the deja vu from this morning at breakfast. This time, our friends didn't question anything, because they finally knew. Alice and Emmett were pouting because of their loss of shopping and sex. Rosalie was scowling as well. Jasper looked like he was anticipating the moment Alice would freak out on him. And Bella and I were in our own world. I had my left hand on her knee during dinner as I fed her a strawberry. Who knew watching someone eat fruit was a turn on?

When it seemed as though everyone was done with eating, the loud speakers came on, announcing that the Coopers were entering the Great hall. When the couple walked in with their arms around each other and guys wearing "Camp Cooper" shirts followed carrying various boxes, everyone turned their attention to them.

"Good evening, counselors. I hope everyone is enjoying the camp so far?" That must have been our cue to scream because that is what everyone did.

Mr. Cooper continued when we were done screaming. "Tonight will be the first of the counselor competitions weekend. This will give everyone a chance to catch up or meet new people and hopefully make summer friends."

"First of all, there are four teams and each will be assigned a color. The colors are red, blue, yellow and green. We already have name tags with those particular colors, with your names on them. There will be no switching teams. All weekend we will have games with points awarded to the teams for how well they do. For example, if there is a pie eating contest and the red team eats 10, the blue eats 5, the green eats 4 and the yellow eats 1, then red will get the most points. Followed by blue, green then yellow. Do I have any questions so far?" Nobody questioned anything, so Mr. Cooper kept explaining the competitions.

"By the end of this weekend each and everyone of you will have a prize. Depending on how many points your team earned, is what award you will receive. The Mrs. and I will start separating you into teams."

Mr. Cooper smiled at his wife and one of the guys handed her a big box. She set it on the table in front of her and opened it, picking a paper out of it.

"The following counselors are on the red team," she announced.

She reached into the box and pulled out a roll of red stickers the size of name tags. They had writing on it so I assumed it was our names.

"The first one on the red team is, Emmett Cullen."

"Woo!" Emmett stood up and cheered with his hands in the air. He ran into the aisle and did a touchdown dance before running toward Mrs. Cooper to receive his name tag.

"Nice to see your enthusiasm, Emmett," she smiled brightly at him as she peeled off his name tag and stuck it on his shirt.

Mrs. Cooper whispered something in Emmett's ear and then he stood to the left of the table.

More names were called and after they got their name tags they stood with Emmett. I noticed that the guy who was talking to Bella the other day, Jacob, was on the team with my brother.

"And the last on the red team is Isabella Swan."

Bella stared at me in fear. She had wanted to be on my team. I frowned and shrugged. She walked up and got her name tag. Emmett pushed through his team mates and pulled Bella in to a bear hug spinning her around. I chuckled and the Coopers politely asked for silence as the blue team was announced. Half-way through the blue team, Rosalie was called. I hadn't realized that her last name was the same as Jaspers.

"Alice, why do Rosalie and Jasper share the same last name?" I whispered to her beside me.

"Coincidence. It's really weird, I know!" she giggled.

A few people later and Alice was called up. She screamed as she ran to get her name tag and bounced over to hug Rosalie, screaming, "Best team ever!"

After the blue team was picked they called the members of the yellow team, which Jasper was a part of. When they were finished with the yellow, I looked around the great hall to see who else was on my team. I didn't know many people, but there were a few I did know. Jessica and Lauren were staring at me and when our eyes locked they frantically waved at me, blowing kisses. I turned my head as quick as possible.

My name was called shortly after that and I walked up to get my name tag, thanking Mrs. Cooper.

"Are you Emmett's brother?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She laughed. "You deserve a reward for growing up with him."

I laughed with her, not to be polite, but because she was actually funny. I went to stand with the other members of the green team. Mrs. Cooper seemed like a lovely women and I understood why my friends had come here each summer. With all the counselors assigned to a team, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper started explaining the first competition.

"First of all, we decided to do something new this year. Along with the small challenges, we will be having a weekend long Mystery Game. The first clue will go to the winning team. More information about this will be given out at the end of the first challenge. The first smaller challenge starts right now! Thanks to Arthur's Arcade, the local arcade around here, we will be playing laser tag. Arthur's Arcade has donated their suits and guns to us tonight, along with the scorekeeping machine. Each team will have their team color on their laser suit. This game will be played outside, the only rules being that you are not allowed inside cabins or allowed jumping into the lake. The team with the most points will win the clue for the Mystery Game and twenty points for their team! The second place team will receive fifteen, the third ten and finally the last place will receive five. So, everyone get on your gear, split up and the game will start in fifteen minutes. Enjoy," The Coopers wished us before leaving. Everyone headed for one of the boxes that held the laser tag suits.

I didn't know many people on my team, so I was quiet. I put on the pants and laughed at how it reminded me of a space suit. While I was getting the long-sleeved shirt on, I turned and saw Jacob helping Bella into her gear. I was jealous and glared at him, but his eyes never left Bella;

it made me sick.

I was so busy staring at them and daydreaming about beating the shit out of this Jacob kid, that I didn't notice my brother was right beside me.

"Dude, these things are awesome! I wish we could keep them." I startled for a second and only glanced at him and nodded. I was watching Jacob talking to Bella.

Her back was facing me, but I could see some of her face. Whatever he was saying to her, made her laugh. I wanted to hear her laugh. Hear her laugh at _my_ jokes, not his. My lips curled into a grimace and Emmett chuckled.

"Man, you have it bad," he guffawed.

"Shut up," I growled, but couldn't help smiling.

"When are you going to fuck her?" he wondered.

"I said, Shut. Up!"

"It won't be long. I can tell," he smiled proudly at himself, but I still ignored him.

I clenched my teeth as I saw Jacob tuck Bella's hair behind her ear.

"See, these feelings you're having now? When you're alone with her tonight, you'll want her to know she is yours and not his. You'll transfer all this jealousy into want. That want will mix with all the feelings you already have for her and when she's asking, no, begging for it on top of you, you won't be able to resist."

I was silent. I only barely registered what Emmett was saying, but it went through one ear and out the other.

I _hated _Jacob. He was touching Bella's arm and making her laugh and winking. I couldn't take it. I started moving, almost running toward them. Emmett stopped me.

"Whoa, dude! I'll get him away from her, just calm down and don't make a scene," Emmett looked around to see if anyone saw and waited until I was calm enough that I would at least stay put for now.

Emmett walked towards them and stood behind Bella. I couldn't hear them, but I saw Jacob's eyes widen when he saw Emmett and when Bella turned around, Emmett picked her up off the ground into a huge hug. She was laughing at him and he spun her around before setting her down. Jacob had taken several steps back from them, scratching the back of his neck. Emmett had an arm around Bella's shoulders and they talked to Jacob before waving slightly and walking away.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt two hands wrap around my waist from behind.

_Wow, Bella sure got over to me fast_.

"Hey, baby," said a nasally voice that did not belong to Bella.

I instantly stiffened when I heard Jessica Stanley's annoying voice. I grabbed her wrists and pried them from my body, jumping away from her.

"I'm not your baby," I told her.

"Sorry, Eddie-boo," I flinched at her other pet name.

"Edward," I corrected through my teeth.

"Yeah," she smiled brightly, completely oblivious. "So, want to sneak away into the woods during laser tag and, you know," she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Since when?" she asked in disbelief. She thought I was lying.

"This afternoon," I stated, very seriously.

"Who is it?" she scoffed.

"Bella Swan."

"WHAT!?" she screamed.

"You heard me," I shrugged.

"I'm _so_ much better than _her_." she almost growled.

I stared at her in rage. How dare she say that about Bella! How could she be so delusional to think she even compared to half of Bella. Jessica was _not_ better than Bella. Bella was everything Jessica wasn't. Jessica used pathetic pet names, Bella didn't. Jessica just wanted sex. Bella didn't. Bella was sweet and sexy and fun to be around, Jessica wasn't.

I snorted and glared at Jessica before turning away from her. Bella was standing a few feet behind us. My jaw dropped in shock. She was standing there, a neutral expression on her face. I walked towards her but she didn't move. She seemed to be frozen. When I got closer I reached for her cheek, cradling it in my hand.

"How much of that did you see?" I wondered.

She snapped back to reality. Her eyes focused on mine and I saw something I never did before in her eyes.

_Love_.

At least, I thought it was love. Her expression was too intimate to be lust and too aroused for friendship. Bella Swan looked like she was in love with me. I saw it in her eyes and when she smiled and kissed me, I felt it against my own lips. Her love for me was strong, new and exciting. And it scared the living shit out of me.

I pulled away roughly. She looked concerned so I softly smiled. It was fake. I couldn't smile for real at a time like this.

"I umm…have to…go," I stuttered stupidly as I walked away from her.

I ran my hand through my hair and pulled at the end, trying to make my thoughts coherent.

This girl loved me and kissed me. And I pulled away and left, leaving her feeling rejected by her first love. I knew at that moment what a dick I had been five seconds ago, but I was too scared shitless to care.

This girl loved me?

I just couldn't wrap my head around it. As I neared the men's room, I turned to look at her. She was standing in the same place, a confused sad expression on her face. And Jacob Black was in front of her, comforting her.

*…*…*

Bpov

I could tell that the truth or dare game had excited Edward. He led us back to the cabin, his arm around my waist and his fingers rubbing circles into my skin over my shirt. I leaned into him, comforted by his hunky smell. He kind of smelled like cologne, but it was natural. If that makes sense?

The pace he set had me speed walking to keep up. My stomach was bouncing up and down from excitement. Edward had sent fire through my body when he pushed me against the door. We were finally inside, away from prying eyes. We had a little while to ourselves and we weren't going to waste a second.

Edward's frantic lips were everywhere on me at once. I had trouble breathing. I felt like I'd ran a marathon. I told him I needed to shower to refresh, when I really just needed to calm down and plan my next move.

During my shower, I thought of how much we found out about each other through the game of truth or dare. We seemed to want each other more. But, something inside me triggered this afternoon. I felt something powerful and heavy on my chest.

All I could think about was how much I _wanted_ him! I mean, really _wanted _him.

When I was done in my shower, I dug through my bag of clothes to find something to wear. I decided to skip a bra, and wore a black camisole, made all of lace. I also wore a lace black thong. I had thought about boy shorts, but I wanted to go as far as possible without having sex.

That I wasn't ready for…yet.

So I put on a little touch of makeup and brushed my hair. I ran a towel through it to dry it off a little, but leave it damp. I took a few deep breathes and calculated my plan. The only thing we had done was his fingers on me. As tempting as it sounded to have him go down on me, that would be too selfish.

Even inexperienced, I had talked to Alice and Rose about this topic before, back in high school.

I thought about giving Edward a hand job, but I was so shaky. And I would have to look at him and my hand. I wasn't that coordinated.

I considered a blow job, I decided to go with that. I would just have to look at his gorgeous manhood. He wouldn't see my shaky fingers or feel my clammy hands.

So, with my plan in place, I opened the door connecting from the bathroom to our bedroom.

He was in bed, shirtless, the tiniest hint of his black boxers sticking out over his jeans, under the covers. His lazy smile turned to a dropped jaw. I was a bit self conscious, but somehow remained bold. His eyes raked over my body. He started at my neck and I saw as his eyes moved left and right, up and down. He looked at every inch of skin. He stared at my cleavage for almost a minute. His eyes rolled back into his head just a little when he moved down to my panties.

I giggled and cleared my throat to hide it. His eyes moved to mine and his cheeks reddened as he smiled.

_Edward embarrassed?_

It was hilarious to me, but I held my laughter. He patted the bed, motioning for me to lie with him. I felt like running on to the bed and jumping on him.

_Slow and seductive is the key, _I remembered Alice had said once before.

I walked to the end of the bed and slowly crawled on it, making sure to push my butt into the air and into his view. I crawled over him and stopped when I was on top of him. He was sitting up and I supported myself on my hands.

Then our mouths became one. We kissed and devoured each other. Every kiss we had left me tingling. I had my hands in his hair, but when our kiss heated up I trailed them down his chiseled pecks and stomach to his jeans. I started undoing the button and he either didn't notice or didn't mind.

When I moved to the zipper though he froze. Our kiss broke as he held my hands away from his crotch.

"Bella, no," he said as he shook his head at me.

Tears of rejection and anger welled in my eyes. Was I moving too fast for him?

He didn't want me. I knew this would happen. I tried telling Alice and Rosalie, but they insisted he would like me back. My chest dropped into my stomach and my stomach dropped from my body. I felt like an idiot. I was humiliated.

I saw Edward was going to speak and before he told me to get off of him, I asked why.

"I can't let you do that to me. Let this be about you," he said as he pulled me down for a kiss. I was still tense.

The rejection had flowed away quickly at his words, but was replaced by utter shock. I couldn't wrap my head around it. _Edward _wanted to do things to _me_?

Edward noticed that I wasn't even kissing him back. I hadn't moved since he told me no.

"Bella?" his voice reeked of caring and my legs weakened at it. Edward was so sweet!

He was a nice guy, somebody who cared about the woman he was with and gave his all. Most teenage boys today were _not_ like that. That's why Edward was amazing.

And now this amazing, sweet, caring guy was thinking I didn't want him. I realized it had been several seconds since he said my name and his face now showed concern.

"Edward…I want…I want to touch you!" I nearly screamed.

I was afraid that if I said it too late, the moment would be ruined. I stuttered stupidly since I was normally shy and didn't admit to hot guys I wanted to touch their dick. Edward tried to reason with me, asking if I was sure and everything. I barely muttered yes before I went back to kissing him.

I had stripped his jeans off of him. He couldn't control the noises that slipped out of his mouth and I would instantly know if he liked what I had just done. Satisfaction filled me when I saw his expressions and heard the noises coming from his mouth. I smiled at his reactions each and every time. I got the confidence to order him to lie down and close his eyes.

He did as I asked and moaned deep in his throat, honestly, it was the sexiest sound in the world.

This was it - my time to shut away shy Bella and let confident, sexy, kinky Bella take over.

I pulled the cami off of my body and threw it across the room. I looked down at Edward who had his eyes closed and probably didn't even peek. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed in confusion when he placed his hand back on my hip and was met with my skin instead of fabric.

It felt so good to have his hand on my skin. No barriers between us, just skin to skin. I wanted him to move his hand up, but he wouldn't. Of course not, Edward would think it was wrong, being such a gentleman. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast. I held back my moan from his hand just being there.

I let it go and did the same with his other hand, until they were both at the bottom of my breasts.

What happened next was one of the best experiences of my life. Edward had touched my breasts and rubbed them and I felt him growing hard. I had sprung into action and knew before I even started, that I was going to swallow whatever came out.

He called for me to move right before he came, but I refused. He even tried to move my head with his hands, but I swatted them away. He exploded into my mouth and I greedily drank him up. I swallowed every last drop and was surprised that it wasn't disgusting and that I didn't gag.

I lay kisses on his cock while he got his breath back. He touched my shoulder and pulled on it, silently telling me to get up and lay with him.

I settled my head on his chest and listened to his breathing. What we had just done was overwhelming and I had a bit of trouble catching my breath.

"You are the best girlfriend, ever," Edward chuckled.

I grinned. It's not everyday I got a compliment like that. In fact, since I'd never had a boyfriend before, I had never heard that.

"And you are the best boyfriend," I replied, knowing he had never gotten that compliment before either.

We talked and my heart fluttered when he asked if he could go down on me. I told him that even though I would love it, we only had a few minutes before we had to get ready for dinner. Lying with Edward in bed was something I had come to love over the past few days. I didn't know what I was going to do when camp ended. I stopped my train of thoughts. We still had the whole summer. We could end up hating each other at the end of it, though I highly doubt that.

We got cleaned up and headed down to the Great hall for dinner. We walked there hand in hand and quickly found our table of friends and sat with them.

"How are you?" Alice whispered in my ear. She was very bubbly and I knew it was because I was with my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Edward being my boyfriend made me want to giggle like a junior high girl. I guess that is what our relationship was sort of like though. Junior high. Neither of us had dated before so I could see why it made me all giddy to just be holding hands with him. Maybe this feeling would go away. The butterflies in the stomach, the sweaty palms, the rapid rhythm of my heart.

I definitely hoped not.

"Good. You?" I answered her aloud.

"Same. Just good? Because it looks like it is fucking fantastic to me," she giggle to me.

I just shook my head and kissed Edward's cheek, causing him to smile and kiss my lips.

"Wipe that stupid ass grin off your face," Emmett grumbled at my boyfriend.

"Anger issues much?" I wondered.

"No. Sex issues. Twenty-four hours is a lot longer than you think," he sulked.

I laughed and so did Edward, who merely shrugged at his overdramatic brother.

"That reminds me," Alice sniffled, "No shopping," she started to sob, but Jasper hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm never going to play truth or dare with you guy's again," Rosalie stated.

I giggled again as Edward chuckled. Emmett and Rosalie stared at us strange. I noticed Alice and Jasper did the same.

"Why do you two all of the sudden have the giggles?" Rosalie demanded.

I just laughed more and so did Edward.

"We're going to get some food," he snickered before getting up, still holding my hand and leading me to the line.

"Why do we have the giggles?" I wondered to Edward.

"I think because of what happened right before this," he raised an eyebrow suggestively and I blushed.

"I love that," he said quietly as he stroked my burning cheek. That made me flush even redder and he smiled before grabbing a tray and stuffing it with food.

"Hungry today?" I joked.

"I'm getting stuff for you and for me. If you see anything you like, stick it on here," he said as he grabbed more food.

I sighed and shook my head at him. When he was done getting us food, he held my hand back to the table. When we sat down, he let go of my hand and placed his on my thigh. I tensed, but relaxed before he noticed. It wasn't that I didn't like it, I was just pleasantly surprised. I put my hand over the top of his and rubbed small circles into his palm as I ate dinner. Everyone at the table noticed where our hands were, but I didn't care.

I picked up one of the strawberries he had put on our tray and took a big bite. When I finished I noticed Edward was staring at me. Suddenly, I was self-conscious and wondering if I had strawberry juice all over my mouth. I picked up a napkin and dabbed my entire mouth and jaw area but found nothing.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he shook his head and looked away from me. I shrugged off his weird behavior and picked up another strawberry. An inch away from my lips, Edward's hand snaked around mine.

I looked to him in questioningly.

"May I feed it to you?" he asked. I nodded and opened my mouth.

He rubbed the tip of the fruit along my lower lip and then my top. He then slowly pushed it into my mouth. He held his hand to my chin, holding my mouth open and when he thought there was enough strawberry in my mouth for a bite, he pushed my jaw closed and I bit into the juicy strawberry. When juice fell from my mouth, my tongue came out to lick it, but Edward murmured to let it go.

It was awkward to have the juice flowing freely down my mouth and jaw, but Edward watched the flow of it. Seconds later, he ducked his head down and licked from my jaw to the corner of my lips, getting all the juice that had fallen from my mouth.

"More?" he asked and I nodded.

The look in his eyes made me breathless. The gentleness of his mouth when he licked up the strawberry juice, was so sensual, so intimate. It felt like we were a more mature couple instead of just horny teenagers.

He fed me the rest of that strawberry and also two more. I was full after the first one he fed me, but the way I felt when he fed them to me, I couldn't resist. When I was done, he got up to dispose of what was left on our tray. While he was away, Alice and Rosalie quirked their eyebrows at me.

"What?" I wondered.

"Did you two have sex yet?" Emmett blurted out. I gasped in shock and Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"No, we did not. Quit asking, it's personal," I looked away, embarrassed.

"Not really," I thought I heard Emmett mutter, but didn't know if I was correct.

Edward came back and sat next to me again. He picked up my left leg and swung it around so that it was lying on top of his leg and my calves hung from between his open legs. He rubbed small circles into my thigh and I did a silent thank you for deciding to wear short shorts today.

He started to plant small kisses on my neck and I giggled when he nuzzled his nose into the skin below my ear. I had recently found out that it was a sensitive spot for me and from my reactions, I'm sure Edward could tell too.

"Oh, please. Will you stop making out in public," Rosalie scolded. I turned toward her in disbelief.

"_You're_ telling me to stop kissing my boyfriend?"

"Well, when I can't have sex for a whole day, than hell yeah! I'm telling you to stop kissing your boyfriend."

I laughed at her and moved my leg back to the seat. Edward groaned and pouted, so I put my hand on his thigh. Just when he put his hand on my knee and made his way up my leg, a girl's voice sounded on the loud speaker.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper will be in the great hall, so if you are not there please do so now."

Everyone in the great hall turned their attention to the couple walking in. There were a few boys around our age, that had Camp Cooper tee shirts on and carrying heavy looking boxes. The Cooper's were explaining how they were separating us into teams. While they were doing that, I noticed one of the guys who came in carrying a box, was looking at me very intently. When we made eye contact he smiled a delicious grin that sent a shiver down my spine. Not the kind I get when I am around Edward or cold. The kind I get when I'm creeped out.

I looked to Edward, who thankfully didn't notice. If Edward had seen him, he would have gone and punched his face in. But instead, Edward was watching the Cooper's as they explained everything. My eyes drifted to that boy again and he winked at me. I turned my face into Edward's chest, revolted.

Mrs. Cooper had started calling names and Emmet had been chosen for the red team. I knew our friends had said we would be split up, us being roommates, but I hoped we would be together anyway.

I noticed that the guy I met the other day, Jacob Black, had been chosen for the red team. My thoughts flooded to him. He obviously had a crush on me, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal. He seemed like a nice guy, maybe a good friend. I just didn't see him as anything more.

I couldn't deny he was a beautiful man with a sexy body, but his personality and how my body reacted to him was not right.

Edward was right. The way I felt about him, the way I felt when I was with him, I never felt that around Jacob, although I hadn't spent much time with him. Still, with Edward, it was instant attraction.

"And the last on the red team is Isabella Swan," I turned to Edward, frowning.

Last. That meant he wasn't going to be on my team. He looked equally disappointed but just shrugged. After all, what could he do about it? I walked up to the table to receive my name tag.

"There you go Isabella," Mrs. Cooper said as she placed my name tag onto my shirt.

"Please, call me Bella," I offered.

"Bella it is then. Would you like me to write that on your name tag?" she asked.

"No, but thank you anyway."

When I walked toward the rest of the red team, Emmett pushed through the throngs of people and wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and spun me like a merry-go-round.

"Emmett, put me down!" I complained, slapping the back of his head.

He set my feet on the ground and smoothed out my hair.

"Sorry, Bells. I'm just so excited! We're going to have a blast," he smiled and resembled Alice when told she was going shopping.

I laughed but inside I was thankful. Emmett was Edward's brother, his family and Rosalie's boyfriend. I was Edward's girlfriend now and if Emmett didn't like me, our relationship would be difficult. Actually, Emmett supported our relationship.

Mrs. Cooper called everyone's attention when she started to announce the blue team. The only name I recognized was Rosalie's and Alice's. The rest were all strangers, except for Mike Newton. I didn't know Mike at all really. I just knew that he had introduced himself to me and I had shook his hand. End of story.

Then it was the yellow team's turn. After the first few names they called a "Jasper Hale," and I looked around confused. When I saw Jasper walk from the place he was sitting next to Edward, to the table to receive his name tag I looked to Emmett confused.

"Hale?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we all noticed it our first year here. It was strange but a coincidence. Tons of people have the same last name and first names, sometimes people even have the same last and first name, and their not related."

I nodded my head in understanding.

I had recognized that Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber were on the yellow team. I had met them and even though Eric was a bit too over the top flirty, he seemed harmless. Angela was a sweet girl; I knew that from just the five minute conversation I had with her when we first met. She wasn't catty or bitchy, unlike most teen girls these days.

The remaining counselors in the seats were on the green team, but they still called their names one by one. I was upset that Jessica and Lauren were on Edward's team. I didn't like them ever since that day they flirted with him. Of course, I did remember that he ditched them for me and now he was mine. Still, I had to admit, I was a bit possessive of Edward.

When Edward was called, I noticed he talked to Mrs. Cooper for a few seconds. He had said something that made them both laughed and I tried to hide my smile. He could dazzle anyone couldn't he? Then, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper started to explain the challenge. They revealed that we would be playing laser tag.

Not too bad. I could easily trip and fall if I had to run, but since we were playing outside, not many people would notice. I wish Edward was on my team. If he was, we could probably hide behind a tree in the woods somewhere and continue what we started before dinner.

Actually, we could still do that, even though we weren't on the same team. I shook my head and tried to get it out of the gutter. There would be plenty of time in the bedroom tonight…

_Stop it Bella! _

We were then directed to put on our laser tag gear and I looked around for Emmett. He was already dressed and was walking over toward Rosalie. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jacob Black smiling at me. I genuinely smiled back. I couldn't help it, his grin was contagious. He was so light and full of happiness and it radiated out of his smile. Still, it was nothing compared to Edward, but I didn't think of Jacob in that way.

"Hey, Jacob." I did a little wave in greeting.

"What's up Bella? I can't believe we are on the same team," he sounded excited and I hoped I wasn't leading him on.

"Me too. I was afraid I wasn't going to have any _friends _on here," I tried to emphasize the word "friends" but I was not sure he noticed.

"Well, don't worry," he said, grabbing his laser suit after I grabbed mine. "Need any help?"

I looked at the suit. It consisted of white, heavy bottoms, sort of like a snow suit, with a red stripe going down the sides. The top was a bit more complex. It was a long sleeved turtleneck and the fabric resembled a snow suit as well. It was also white with a red stripe going down the sides. The other teams had their color going down the side of their suit. The top had a zipper on the upper half of it, that I was sure to need help with.

"Uhh…with the bottoms no, with the top, yes," I replied to his question.

He had already put his pants on and was putting the shirt on. I quickly threw my pants on over my shorts. I put the top over my head and slid my arms through and turned around so Jacob could zipper me up.

My hair was stuck underneath the turtle neck, so he pulled it out and threw it over my shoulder. He then gathered it all in his hands and threw it over my other shoulder. Instinctively, I grabbed it and held it in place. He zippered me up and I turned so we could talk more.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem. I think these suits are sexy as hell by the way," he chuckled and I laughed as well.

"On you or me?" I wondered. If he said me, I would regret asking.

"Me of course!" He said seriously and then flexed his biceps. I giggled at him and he seemed to enjoy my company.

We each got red boots that looked like rain boots and we bent down to put them on. A few stray hairs had fallen into my face but I ignored them. I lost my balance a bit and Jacob caught me and pulled me up.

"You are such a klutz Bella!" he laughed.

I was angry but couldn't hide the smile that threatened to escape. I tried to keep a straight face but I coughed out a laugh. He chuckled and looked into my eyes while tucking a strand behind my ear.

"Don't hide that smile. It's beautiful."

His words were something a boy crushing on a girl might say, or a boy in love would say to his significant other. But it was his eyes. They didn't show any sign of attraction or lust. There was no desire or want. It was nothing like when Edward looked into my eyes.

What I saw in that moment in Jacob Black's eyes was pure friendship. That's all I wanted and that was all he wanted. Most people thought that a boy and girl could not be friends in this world, but that's what we were and all we were going to be.

"Why, Jacob Black, are you flirting with me?" I teased.

He burst out into laughter as did I.

"Actually, Bella Swan, this would be flirting," he explained as he laid his hand on my arm and winked at me several times in a row, obviously joking and making fun of how most people flirt.

We were both in hysterics when I noticed Jacob stop laughing and his eyes focused on something behind me. I turned and was instantly flying in the air. I realized that it was Emmett and he had picked me up into a great bear hug. My feet were off the ground and he was spinning us in circles and circles until I felt dizzy.

"Okay, okay! Let me down before I throw my dinner up on you," I laughed and Emmett quickly set me on my feet.

He put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight to his side and turned us toward Jacob.

"Well, Jacob Black. So nice to see you," he smiled, and his voice was polite on the surface but I couldn't help but feel he was hiding a much harsher tone.

"Same to you, Emmett," Jacob half-grinned and looked uncomfortable. He was scratching the back of his neck and had his other hand in his pocket.

"Come on, Bella. Edward wants to see you," Emmett said as he tried to walk us away.

I refused to move my feet but he was going to drag me if I didn't move myself.

"Bye Jake," I smiled and waved enthusiastically.

When we were far enough from Jacob black and in eye sight of Edward I asked Emmett what was going on.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, seeming utterly oblivious.

"That whole thing with Jacob back there. It seemed like you were trying to get me away from him," I explained.

He didn't say anything. We had reached Edward, but his back was facing us.

"I have a girlfriend," I heard Edward hiss through clenched teeth.

I noticed that there was a blonde girl standing in front of him and I recognized her as Jessica Stanley.

"Since when?" she asked in disbelief. It sounded like she thought Edward was lying.

"This afternoon."

I realized that she must have been trying to ask him out or something along those lines before I was in hearing distance.

"Who is it?"

"Bella Swan."

My heart fluttered as my name crossed his lips. He actually sounded proud that I was his girlfriend. I knew most girls wouldn't like it, but it sounded like I was a trophy he had won and was bragging about. Most girls didn't want to be a trophy girlfriend, but I hardly considered myself that. So when Edward's voice came off as that, I liked it. It made me see myself as more important, like I wasn't ordinary.

"WHAT!?" she screamed and I cringed.

"You heard me."

"I'm _so_ much better than _her_."

Edward backed away from her. His eyes flooded with rage and his entire body shook. He narrowed his eyes at Jessica and she suddenly looked scared. Edward had turned a little when he backed away so I could see at least half of his gorgeous face. Right now he was pissed as hell and I thought it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Edward was full on glaring at her and she looked like an abused puppy getting ready to take another hit from her master. I was awaiting Edward to yell and scream at Jessica, but instead, he snorted and turned around until he saw me. He stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped to the floor. Jessica scurried away behind him, but he didn't even notice.

I wasn't moving either. My thoughts surrounded the fact that he had just turned down a beautiful girl who was willing and ready for him. He could have anything he wanted from a girl like Jessica and he turned her down. For me.

That made me feel…

I liked Edward a lot, but I think…

I didn't know.

I'd never felt like this…was it what it should feel like?

My heart weighed down on my chest and his hand came up to cradle my cheek.

"How much of that did you see?"

My eyes moved to his and I knew what I was feeling as I looked into his emerald green eyes.

I loved Edward Cullen.

I knew it was fast and I knew we didn't even know each other that well. But still, I couldn't help myself. I felt an undeniable passion for this man. I felt this strong pull toward him. And how I felt about Jacob also made me realize my love for Edward. I had never felt anything when I was with Jacob, I had felt all of it for Edward.

I was overwhelmed by this new realization that I completely lost it and threw myself at Edward, throwing my hands around his neck and locking my mouth feverishly with his. It was only seconds before he pulled away. And he didn't pull away in that reluctant, gentle way of his. It was rough and wanted. I stared at him in confusion and he just gave me a half-ass, fake smirk.

"I umm…have to…go," he stuttered before darting away from me for the men's room.

I stared straight ahead, not moving. I probably looked like a deer in the head lights. My heart which had grown with the love I felt for Edward had just busted and left me feeling empty. I had been rejected, which brought up bad memories of my life in Phoenix.

I shut my eyes tight trying to crawl in a hole.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring at me in concern. "Bella what happened?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

In fact, it had been nothing. It was all my mind, playing tricks on me. How stupid would it sound if I told him the truth?

_Well Jacob, I decided in that crazy head of mine that I loved Edward and had foolishly tried to eat his face. He pulled away from me and I awkwardly ran to the bathroom._

Yeah, didn't sound that logical?

"Fine. You don't have to tell me now. Just please don't get upset over that guy?" he begged me and I nodded. "Come here," he said as he opened up his arms.

I gave him a hug and didn't let go.

"I have to keep getting ready. You should too," I just nodded again and he lifted my face with his fingers and smiled at me. Then he walked off.

I slowly walked over to wear the gloves and laser guns were. The guy who was staring at me earlier was standing behind one of them and he hungrily eyed me up and down, making me nervous.

"Bella Swan, right?" he asked.

"Umm…h-how…do you know…m-my name," I stuttered. I was shaky and about to jump out of my own skin.

"You have a name tag," he pointed out, chuckling.

"Oh, right," I muttered flatly.

"I'm James," he smiled and walked around the table so he could stand closer to me. "What do you say we go to your cabin?"

"I would say no," I breathed out an unsteady breath.

"Well, I would say yes. You seem like the type that would be kinky in bed," he chuckled, but this time it was dark and not humorous.

I backed away and was turning to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"Let me go," I stated. I was angry now, and the scared was subsiding.

"Not likely," he said as he pulled me closer and led me to the door.

"Let me go!" I demanded louder with more force. He looked around to see if anyone had head and then he clamped his hand over my mouth. When he did that I screamed, but instantly his hand was gone.

"Get away from her," I heard Emmett growl before I saw him punch James in the face.

Emmett kicked James in the balls and James fell to the floor with a grunt of pain. Emmett laughed at him and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me over to the rest of the red team.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he apologized, though I had no idea what for.

I just stayed silent. Today was an amazing day, with the truth or dare game and then Edward and me in the bedroom afterwards. But ever since Edward ran away from me, I'd been more depressed than ever. It was turning out to be a bad night.

I felt like a zombie as Mr. and Mrs. Cooper explained last minute details and told us to run outside and start the game. Jacob had come over to me and intertwined his fingers with mine, smiling at me trying to cheer me up. I faked a smile as best as I could, but I probably wasn't fooling him. I looked around and saw that Edward was with the green team, but his back was facing me and I couldn't see his expression.

We were set to run into the night and shoot each other with laser guns. Jacob jogged with me, holding my hand. I was glad that he had a grip on me, because I probably wouldn't have moved if he didn't. He shot randomly and then hid us behind a bush.

"Cheer up, Bella. You don't need him to have fun," Jacob convinced me.

"I don't know. I'm just not in the mood for this," I trailed off, fighting the tears.

He hugged me as we sat on the cold ground.

"I know Bella, but just try to forget about him for a half hour?" he begged.

I nodded and he grinned. He lifted us both up and somebody behind us shot at us. When you got shot, your suit made a buzzing sound. We looked behind us and Jacob and I shot frantically at the boy in the blue suit. I realized that the stripes of color going down our sides were glow in the dark and I found it fascinating.

When the person we shot at ran away Jacob and I laughed. I was still upset but I could feel myself cheering up. It wouldn't last long, but it was like what Jake said, I could be happy for thirty minutes.

So that is what I did. I put aside all my feelings of hurt and rejection and fear and went on a full on shooting spree. Jacob made jokes until we spotted someone and then we immaturely acted like spies and shot them. It made us feel like we were in a Matrix spoof, but I didn't care. For the next half hour I felt free as a bird. I felt alive and happy and only when I saw someone in a green suit would I think of Edward.

I had run into Alice and Rosalie. They were hiding behind trees motioning to each other and it caused me to giggle. They heard it, but I hid in a bush before they could spot me. Just when they walked away from their hiding spots, Jacob and I shot at them. They ran after us, shooting and screaming, "I'll get you Bella!" But they missed every shot. Jacob and I ran away laughing as we always did after shooting someone.

We stopped by a tree to catch our breaths from running.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled at him.

"Good."

It seemed like my happiness was all that mattered to him and that made my grin spread wider.

"I don't even care if we win or not," I honestly spoke.

"Me neither."

We both sat in silence before we heard the horn go off, announcing us that the game was over and we were to return to the great hall to see who won.

When we all got inside, we stood with our teams and I searched for Edward. I didn't see him, but I saw Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I shrugged it off. I shouldn't care where he was.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper reminded us that the winners would win a clue to the ongoing Mystery Game this weekend.

"The winners of this game will also win thirty points for their team. Second place will get twenty, third place will receive ten and fourth will win five. And the winners are, the blue team," Mr. Cooper announced and then paused when they cheered.

Mrs. Cooper walked over to them with a rolled up piece of paper. She spoke quietly to them and I assumed it was the clue in the Mystery Game. She handed it to Rosalie, but she didn't roll it out and look at it and neither did anyone else. I also saw one of the boys wearing a Camp Copper shirt putting a thirty underneath the team labeled blue.

"Second place goes to…the yellow team." They cheered, but Mrs. Cooper did not give them a piece of paper and that confirmed for me that she handed Rosalie the Mystery Game clue.

"Third goes to the red team." Everyone on my team cheered and Emmett did his usual bear hug with me and when he set me down, he did a touchdown dance. I laughed and hugged Jacob.

"And fourth goes to the green team," I looked to see if Edward was somewhere in there, but he wasn't.

I turned to Emmett. "Where's Edward?"

He shrugged and shook his head. That was strange.

I hoped nothing happened to him.

"Now that we have the winners announced we will explain more about this weekend," Mrs. Cooper yelled to us.

"First, the Mystery Game. As you can see there is a huge blackboard here in the great hall. You all meet in here three times a day for breakfast, lunch and dinner. When you arrive for each of these, a new clue will be on the blackboard. If you can figure out the clues during this weekend, you will find something we have hidden. Whatever team finds it will win a special prize. This Mystery Game is in no relation to our regular counselor competition weekend. The only relation it has is that you may get a special clue for winning a competition such as the blue team tonight.

Now that all of that is explained, we will begin the rest of our competitions tomorrow after breakfast. You should all be here to eat at nine am, and the games will begin around ten. Pleasant dreams to all tonight, and congratulations to the blue team again for their laser tag victory," Mrs. Cooper finished, starting a round of applause for the blue team.

"Any questions?" she asked and nobody had anything to say. "Well, then. Lights out, goodnight," she almost sang and everyone yelled goodnight to her.

Mr. Cooper waved at everyone yelling goodnight as well and he and Mrs. Cooper left.

"So Bella, I heard that a few counselors are having a campfire tonight. Think you might want to go?" Jacob asked beside me.

"Sorry, Jake. I'm bushed, I better head to bed," I smiled at him. I was exhausted form everything that has happened today and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"That's okay. See you tomorrow," he said sadly and hugged me.

Everyone was taking off their laser gear and I quickly followed.

I said a quick goodnight to Alice and Rosalie and congratulated them on winning. Jasper and Emmett were beside them and I said goodnight to them too. Alice asked me where Edward was and I told her that I truly did not know. She looked at me, puzzled but I just shook my head and she gave me a look like you'll explain later. I started walking back to my cabin when I heard someone running after me. I turned and it was Emmett.

"Oh. Hi, Emmett," I greeted.

"Bella, after what happened with that James guy, I don't want you walking around alone at night," he explained.

The mention of what happened earlier with James made me shiver and the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up.

"Okay," I whispered and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked in the darkness to my cabin and he led us to the door.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," he smirked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?"

He pulled away and nodded.

"Are you sure you don't know where Edward went?"

"Positive. I haven't seen him since we all went outside. I'm sure he's fine though," Emmett winked at me at the end of his sentence. He didn't know about how Edward ran off.

"Emmett, earlier tonight, I guess I came on too strong with him. He pulled away and has been avoiding me. Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

He looked confused for a second and then his expression changed. There was a mask there as if he was covering something up and as quick as it came it was gone. In it's place was his friendly teddy bear grin.

"It's absolutely nothing Bella. He's going through a lot right now, just give him time," he kissed my forehead reassuringly.

"Thanks Emmett. You're a good friend," I hugged him again and thanked him once more for walking me to my cabin.

He said goodnight and walked off while I walked into my cabin. It was silent and I was expecting Edward to maybe be here. Sure, it would be awkward to face him, but at least I would know he was okay. I walked into the bedroom and didn't bother turning on the light. It was dark, but I stripped my clothes off and climbed into my own bed.

As I snuggled up against my pillow I realized that there was something on it. It smelled of _him_. I leaned over to turn on the lamp beside my bed and looked at what was beside my face. _His boxers? _That was odd. I didn't know if he did this before or after the incident in the great hall, but it was welcomed. I looked over at his bed and that was the first time I noticed he was in it.

Yes, there he was, showing off his muscular physic. I wanted to gently pull at the tiny chest hair he had and I wanted to breath in at his pulse point like I had been doing every night lately. He was laying on his back with the side of the bed next to him open. He had his arm out and I realized that this was how he looked every morning. He was always in that position. The only thing missing was me. Usually I slept next to him. My shoulders would rest on his arm and my head on his shoulders. My nose would be right where his pulse point was and my arm would me wrapped around his waist.

I didn't know if he slept like this tonight on purpose, hoping I would join him, or if he just slept that way out of habit. Although a few days is not nearly a habit. I decided to just stay in my own bed. I knew it was kind of gross but I clung his boxers tight to my chest, holding them bundled up in my hand. I turned off the light and curled myself into a ball under the covers. I didn't let go of his boxers and I slept like that.

The scent from his boxers lingered on the pillow from being there earlier and I shoved my nose against and breathed deep. I was soon unconscious but not before my thoughts drifted.

I was still depressed, but I clung to his boxers just like I clung to the happier memories of Edward and I and the rest of today. I clung to those happy thoughts and they carried me off into my sweet dreams that, though made less sense, involved Edward and I, in love.

I was in love, but was he?

------------------------------------------

**Aww, sad!**

**Sorry about that, but I know where this story is going and you will love it by the end.**

**In other news,**

**REVIEW! **

**I am BEGGING you!**

**Plus you will get a sneak peek at chapter 10!**

**Also r&r on my oneshot**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5363029/1/What_Happens_When_She_Opens_Her_Window_OneShot**


	11. Love Games

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you all who reviewed, I think the last chapter was most reviewed so far. I hope you guys are all enjoying the longer chapters. I wish I could update sooner but I can't.**

**In other news, I want you all the visit the Summer Camp Counselors twilighted forum.**

**http://twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=6376**

**I will answer any of your questions that you have on there.**

**That's another thing…I realize that some people may be confused on some parts of my story…if you are just ask.**

**I will gladly answer in a FF review reply or on the twilighted forums. Please, please post on there because that is how I get more readers.**

**I also give teasers on there that are different than the review reply teasers.**

**So, to end this lost A/N**

**I would like to thank my beta because she is amazing and makes me smile with her comments, Hannah81! She is awesome at writing her own stories as well so check them out.**

**And I would like to thank all of you that review. There's nothing better than getting feedback so please…review more!**

**-----------------------**

Bpov

I woke up to the sound of water. At first I thought I must have been wetting the bed, because I always dreamt of water when I wet the bed as a little girl. That would have been embarrassing, especially with Edward as my roommate. Instead though, when I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't asleep and now fully awake, I knew I didn't wet the bed. There was no hint of it, no stench or wetness. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked over and saw that Edward was not in bed. That soon got me thinking and I put two and two together. Edward was most likely in the shower. I lay in bed with my eyes open, waiting for my sleepy haze to fade.

I remembered that I fell asleep with Edwards boxers clutched in my arms, but when I looked now, they were gone. I had spent ten minutes crawling on my bed looking for them, when I started to think I had dreamt it.

I heard the shower turn off and I pulled the covers over me as I lay in bed. He walked in, fully dressed, his hair a shade darker from being wet. His shirt clung to his still damp body and I wanted to feel his stomach. His muscles were very prominent underneath his shirt.

He went over to his side drawer, not even looking at me and as he bent down to look in there I sat up. He noticed me instantly and our eyes met from across the room. He quickly started looking in his side drawer for something.

"Morning," I yawned. I was hesitant to say anything to him. He honestly didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me right no. I get the feeling he is trying to stay away from me.

"Good morning," he greeted in a quiet voice that still sounded like velvet.

"Edward, I-" I paused and studied my hands in my lap. His face, since he saw me, was like stone. No expression. "Can we talk?"

He sighed and walked around his bed. He sat on the side of his bed that was closer to mine. The side I slept on while in his bed.

"I have to do something so it can't take too long."

My eyes flew up to his in shock. "What do you have to do?"

"Nothing you have to worry about," he stated flatly.

"How long will you be gone?" My voice shook with the fear I had at his voice. I couldn't take it if he broke up with me. I would be devastated.

"Bella, please stop asking questions. What do you want to talk about?" his voice had softened but then turned harsh. It was strange and confusing but I figured it would be now or never.

"Yesterday, when you said that stuff to Jessica, about me being your girlfriend. I just felt something. Edward-"

"I really should go, I'm running late," he stood up and made a move to leave but I stood when he did and I caught him before he left.

"You can't leave before I tell you something."

"Bella, I'm sure it can wait," he tried to smile, but I could see through it.

"It can't. Just listen, Edward, I think I'm in-" And just as I was about to say it, he interrupted again.

"Bella, _stop_. I have to go. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

He didn't say another word and neither did I. He just walked out of the room leaving me stunned into silence. I sat down on my bed again and scoffed. He knew I was going to say it. He just was too pussy to hear me say that I love him. People always said that men feared commitment, but I didn't believe them until right then. I was going to kill him.

Then something else that I hadn't thought of - yes, maybe he knew I was going to say it, but maybe the reason he wanted to prevent me from saying it was because he didn't feel the same.

It hurt me, but I could understand that. Maybe he thought we were moving too fast. Maybe he just wasn't the type of person who thought he could fall in love in a matter of four days. I had to respect the fact that maybe he just wasn't ready. I would wait for him. In the mean time, I went to the kitchen and saw a note from Alice and Jasper on the counter.

_Over at Rosalie and Emmett's_

_Call if you need anything_

_--A&J_

I decided to do just that. I got out my cell phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella."

"I know," she giggled. "What's up?"

"Well, first of all is Edward there?" _Please say yes, please say yes_.

"No, haven't seen him. Why?"

"He left really quick this morning and when I asked where he was going, he wouldn't tell me."

I was a bit reluctant to share this information with Alice, but I knew she would get it out of me somehow.

"Sorry. Is something going on between you two?" Her voice was full of concern and I really didn't know if it was unwanted at the moment.

"No," I lied all too quickly. Although, she didn't notice or either pretended not to notice.

"Okay," she replied nonchalant.

"And the second is, since he left, I'm feeling kind of lonely and depressed so I was wondering if everyone would come over for coffee with Edward and me?"

She squealed and told me that would be marvelous and they would be there in thirty minutes.

I went to the kitchen to make a big pot of coffee and got out all the creams and sugars we had.

I washed my face and changed into some decent clothes; a white tank top and red shorts, then ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I would take a shower in between breakfast and lunch.

When I got out of the bathroom, I decided to tidy up my bedroom, I made my bed and threw the dirty clothes in the hamper. While I was doing that I heard the door open and saw that it was too early for my friends, so it must have been Edward. Sure enough, I heard my name being called by an angel.

"Bella, come into the kitchen," he demanded. He sounded borderline angry, but I still swooned at his voice.

I practically ran into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the counter.

"Hey," I whispered when I saw him. He didn't reply and he didn't look at me. He just pulled out the chair next to him, silently telling me to sit down.

I tentatively walked towards the open seat and sat. I tried to ignore his intoxicating scent, but I gave in and took a deep breath in through my nose. He didn't seem to notice. His head was hung so low his forehead was almost touching the counter top of the island we were sitting. I had my left elbow bent on the counter and holding my head, facing him. His eyes stayed on the granite and I wished he would just glance my way.

"Is something wrong Edward?" I asked, desperately needing to know.

He brought his hands from his lap to rub against his face. Then he turned to look at me with a small grin, it looked fake.

"No," he answered.

"Well, I have to tell you something…" I paused because he immediately went rigid and his jaw snapped tight. "What is it?" I asked.

He just shook his head.

"Well, I just want you to know that last night I was thinking about you. I realized that I don't just like you. I don't know yet because I haven't before… but I might be in…" just as I was about to say that I was in love with him, he interrupted…again.

"Bella, we are both confused about our feelings. I want to talk to you," he paused and I took the time to forget what I wanted to tell him. It seemed that every time I tried to tell him, he tried to stop me. Maybe he knew that I loved him, and he didn't love me back. Maybe that's why he'd been trying to stop me.

These revelations send my eyes into a frenzy and two tears immediately dropped from both eyes.

His guarded expression softened and he grabbed my face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Bella, don't cry." At his soft voice, a sob broke through me as more tears flooded my view. He pulled me against his chest and buried his lips in my scalp. "Shh…it's okay, it's okay," he kept murmuring.

His voice and touch had clamed me down even though I didn't stop crying and I mumbled for him to continue.

"Are you sure," he asked, eyebrows scrunched up, wondering if I was okay.

I nodded.

"I want to talk to you," he repeated with a sigh. "I was thinking we should put our relationship on hold for a while," he hugged me to his chest, probably in case I wanted to cry more. I couldn't. I was in too much shock.

"What?" I cried against his chest.

"We'll still tell people we are dating, because we are. Just, let's slow down our relationship for a while. Take baby steps," I tried to break free from his chest, but he was stronger than me and wouldn't let me go.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I lied. I didn't want that, but if he wanted to take it slow, and he wasn't breaking up with me, I would take it.

"You do?" he sounded like he expected me to put up a fight. I nodded.

"Bella, are you sure? Just say the word and…" he didn't finish, he just looked at my face, searching. I didn't understand what would happen if I just told him no. I didn't want to find out.

"I'm sure."

I tried to make my face as decided as I could. It was hard. I had never been a good liar, but right now, I was. His eyes searched my face again and again until he realized that what he was searching for was not there. His eyes fell and his mouth turned to a frown. He let go of any hold he had on me and went back to his old position of staring at the counter.

"Edward…" I tried to start, but just then, Alice came bursting through the doors with the rest of our friends.

"Coffee time!" she yelled, but her smile dropped and her bouncing ceased as she realized Edward and I were in the middle of something intense. Edward did not look up through anything that had happened. She mouthed to me if everything was okay and I nodded, waving her forward. She had two grocery bags in her hands and I took them from her and set them on the counter.

I got up and gave her a hug. She rubbed my back and I could tell she knew something was wrong. She whispered in my ear, "we will talk later," and I nodded.

It wasn't that Alice was trying to pry this time. She knew something was wrong with me and she wanted to know what could make her friend upset. Jasper walked over and gave me a hug. He asked me what was wrong but I just whispered for him to talk to Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting about something and when Rose saw me she handed the muffins she was carrying to Emmett. She ran to me and pulled me into her arms.

"What's wrong Rose?" I wondered, concerned. She has never acted like that before.

She pulled away and slapped me across the face. Not hard enough to even feel it, just hard enough for me to pay attention to her.

"How come you didn't tell me about that James guy?" she growled hands on hips. I saw Edward turn towards me confused.

"It wasn't a big deal," I shrugged before walking to the grocery bags and unloading them.

"What is she talking about?" Alice wondered.

"It's nothing," I said as I pulled danishes and beverages from the bags.

"Nothing?" Rosalie shrieked. "You think some creep trying to rape you is nothing?"

"He wasn't trying to rape me; he just spooked me is all." I went to the coffee pot where I could have my back to everyone. I wished I had waited until now to start the coffee so I had something to do instead of stand here.

"Bella Swan, stop covering for this dick! I already reported him to the police this morning when Emmett told me what happened," Rosalie yelled from the other side of the kitchen. Emmett was behind her, rubbing her arms and when I saw his apologetic face he mouthed, "I'm sorry," and I nodded.

"Rosalie, there wasn't any need for that. I'm sure Emmett scared him off," I explained and went to fetch coffee mugs.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Alice screamed, frustrated she had no clue what was going on. When I turned to look at her, I saw Edward who was only a few feet from where she was standing. He was confused, but his jaw was shut tight. He was angry.

"Last night, one of the Camp Cooper workers, who wear those shirts," Emmett paused to see if Alice and Jasper understood. "Well, one of them was eyeing Bella and creeping her out. He tried to get her to take him to her cabin for the night, but she refused. Then he grabbed her when she tried to walk away and clamped a hand over her mouth. Before he grabbed her, I thought she could handle it herself and he wouldn't get physical but when I saw that I knew I had to step in. In short, he ended up on the ground."

Alice's shocked and hurt face moved from Emmett to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was a big deal," Rosalie scoffed at that.

"Well, why didn't you at least report him, Emmett?" Alice demanded, turning her fury on him now.

"Bella didn't want Edward to find out about it," he admitted. Immediately Edward and I looked at each other. He was raging mad now and I was truly afraid of him.

"Bella, can I speak to you in the bedroom?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sure," I whispered and walked to the bedroom. He was right behind me so I stood in the middle of the room as he closed the door. His one hand was pinching the bridge of his nose and he told me to sit as he gestured to his bed.

"Bella, why didn't you want me to know?" he asked, his voice free of anger and full of regret and agony.

"I just didn't think it was a big deal," I explained, trying to hold back my tears. I couldn't stand Edwards voice at the moment.

He sighed and looked around the room. He seemed to be debating something. A full minute of his debating and then he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Bella, big deal or not, if any guy ever says something to you like that or grabs you, you need to tell me. I need to know these things," his nostrils flared and his anger was apparent near his last sentence.

"Why do you care?" I blurted out. Ever since I kissed him yesterday, he has been pushing himself away from me. Edward winced at my question.

"Because," he stated.

"Because _why_? You haven't exactly cared about me since I kissed you last night and you ran away from me." He winced again and I instantly regretted my words.

"That's a different story. But Bella I still…worry about you," he said quietly.

I then knew why he cared; he cared because he cared about me. No, I knew he wasn't in love, but he cared about me a lot. I could tell his heart would break if something happened to me. His face at this moment was etched with his feelings for me and I had the urge to kiss him, I resisted though. We were having a fight right now and kissing him would complicate things further.

Either way, I saw his emotions and that was enough for me to put my plan in motion. The way I would resolve this bet.

"I don't want you to look for him. I don't want you to hunt him down and start a fight," I mumbled.

"Why not? That's exactly what I plan to do."

"Edward, no! Please don't, just leave him alone. He's been reported and if he comes back, you can hurt him all you want. Just don't go _after _him," I pleaded.

His hands ran through his hair, pulling at it roughly. He cradled my cheek in one hand and nodded. He leaned in and I closed my eyes, awaiting his lips on mine. Instead they met my forehead. Disappointing, but I wouldn't give up. By the Farewell Picnic, Edward and I would lose our virginities to each other.

"Let's go back to the kitchen," he suggested, getting up from the bed and walking through the door. I quickly followed him and found that our friends were getting their own coffee.

"No, let me.," I said, pulling Alice's empty mug from her and filling it with coffee.

"Really, Bella. It's just coffee. No trouble at all. We already made you a cup," she gestured to the one sitting next to Edward's seat.

"Thanks."

Nobody talked about James for the rest of coffee. Edward didn't talk a lot and nobody really tried to get him to. We drank our coffee and had some sweets and fruit. Alice and Emmett talked the most with Rosalie and Jasper always talking as well. Edward and I said just a few things here and there, but I wasn't exactly in the talking mood this morning. I was glad for my friends in that moment, because I was in the mood for listening.

"No Emmett, you were scared," Alice argued.

"I was not! That kayak was a death trap with a hole in it, I swear!"

"Is that why you were screaming that we were all going to die?" Jasper laughed.

"Shut up. I just took the life jacket for extra caution," Emmett said.

"Against what? The water was six feet deep," Rosalie yelled and everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey, you can drown with just a cup of water," Emmett claimed.

That just made everyone laugh harder. Apparently, Emmett had a fear of water. Last year during the counselor competitions, there was a kayak race and Emmett was too scared to do it. He was the last in line, thinking that his team would lose before he had a chance to even go. He was wrong and made a big deal about how there was a hole in the kayak.

The instructor came over and checked it out, but saw no hole. Emmett demanded a life jacket and buoy. His team was winning but Emmett was too scared to paddle and ended up losing for his team.

"So Rosalie, what is the clue for the Mystery Game?" Jasper wondered.

"She's not telling you Jasper! You tried getting it from me this morning and I wouldn't tell you," Alice scolded.

"Sorry, but it's confidential," Rosalie shrugged. Emmett's face fell as if he though she were going ot give it to him.

"Can you tell me?" I wondered. They laughed and said sorry. I didn't mind. I was just wondering.

We talked and laughed more until it was time for breakfast. We all walked down as a group. Edward kept both hands in his pockets and his eyes trained on his feet. I kept wishing he would just glance at me, look at me. But he didn't. When we got to the great hall, there was a huge crowd around the giant blackboard. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward all walked off to get food. Emmett was trying to see over everyone's heads to see the board. It was easy for him, since he was on of the tallest people there.

"What's it say?" I asked him.

"It's a picture. It's a picture of the…" he paused and swallowed. "lake."

I had to stifle my giggle but he heard it anyway.

"Sorry," I laughed. That seemed to remind him of something and his face was softer instead of glaring.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't think Rosalie would act like that and I didn't mean for Edward to get mad at you," he hung his head in shame.

"Emmett it's okay. I'm actually glad she reported him. What do you mean, Edward's mad at me?" I asked confused.

"Well, you know. He was so mad when he found out and then he talked to you in the bedroom, but he hasn't said two words since. That isn't like him," he shrugged.

"Wait. So, he's mad at me?"

Emmett seemed confused. "I…don't know anymore. I'm sorry Bella." With that he walked off towards Rosalie. I stood there confused. All of my friends had gotten breakfast and sat down. The only open seat at our table was next to Edward.

I walked towards them to sit down, but instead a blonde took my seat and started talking to Edward. I stopped dead in my tracks watching Jessica talk my boyfriends ear off. He didn't look at her, at that I was happy about. But she was grabbing on his arm and laughing like a hyena. I continued to walk to our table as quietly as I could. Alice could see me and had to hide her laugh when I put a finger to my lips.

"I mean, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," Jessica explained.

"No, maybe not." My jaw dropped and I felt like I had been slapped in the face. Jessica's smile was triumphant and she clapped her hands like a four year old. "But it would hurt _me_ to be with _you_," Edward said, loud and clear.

Jessica's face fell and she frowned.

"But Eddie!" Edward turned to glare at her and she shut up.

"I think you should leave Jessica. That's Bella's seat," Emmett suggested. He didn't see me standing behind them.

"Seriously?" Jessica groaned. "Why does everyone care about her?"

"Because she isn't some whiny, pushy, slutty, brat like you. Now leave our table before I get really pissed," Alice spat through her teeth. Jessica scoffed and ran from the table. I quickly replaced her.

"Why is it that every time I turn my back another girl is hitting on Edward?" I asked to the whole table.

They shrugged. Edward still didn't move or even acknowledge the fact I was sitting next to him now.

"Hey Bella?" I heard, Jacob was at the table on our right and he waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"I could ask the same question," Edward spoke.

"What?" I questioned, turning to him.

"Oh, please. That boys been after you since he first saw you," he explained.

"No he hasn't. He's just a friend, Edward."

"Whatever," he mumbled and ignored me for the rest of breakfast.

Alice and Jasper were having their private moments as well as Emmett and Rosalie. I tried to get Edward to talk to me, but he wouldn't. He ignored me until the Coopers came in and called everyone's attention.

"Good morning counselors!" Mr. Cooper greeted everyone. "At eleven we will begin our counselor competitions for the day and lunch will be pushed to twelve-thirty. After lunch we will continue with the competitions until dinner. At this moment the blue team hold first place, but the weekend is not over. Also, there is a hint to the mystery game on the board here. Your first clue is the lake, make of it what you will."

I glanced at Edward as they explained the games that would be going on in between breakfast and lunch. Edward stared blankly at the Coopers. It seemed like my obvious staring at him didn't matter at all. Like I didn't matter at all.

When the Cooper's left, everyone started walking out of the great hall. Rosalie invited us all to her and Emmett's cabin before eleven, but I decided to spend the rest of the morning alone. Edward had agreed already and when I declined, he finally looked at me. I couldn't determine the expression he held, but I knew that he had wanted me to come. Or just didn't want me alone maybe?

Who knew. I hugged everyone goodbye including Edward. I saved him for last and I wrapped my arms around him, sighing into our embrace. He stroked my hair and took a deep breath before letting me go and turning around so fast I couldn't see his face. I walked back to my cabin to find Angela, a girl from the yellow team, standing near the door.

"Hi Angela," I greeted with a wave.

"Morning Bella. Sorry I just showed up but I didn't have your cell phone or anything," she hurriedly explained as if I was annoyed by her presence.

Angela was very shy and quiet, but she was sweet. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her much yet, but I could tell by her warm smile and the tone of her voice every time we talked, that she was a nice girl. She didn't seem catty, or the type that would bad talk you behind your back. She wouldn't make out with the guy you admitted you had a crush on and just wanted him to notice you. She didn't need to constantly gossip about girls.

"No, it's fine. Was there something you wanted?"

"Sort of. My cabin is the one next to yours. I share it with my sister Abby and Ben Cheney and his brother Brad. Ben wanted to have a party tonight and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come. You know? Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett. Emmett's brother too. What's his name?"

"Edward," I said as I cleared my throat.

"Edward, right. Well, please come. We're inviting all of the counselors." She smiled and I couldn't help but return it. She was so shy, but when she did talk to people she was the most friendly person.

"Sure thing. So, Ben huh? Are you two, like, a thing?" I wondered, knowing it was none of my business.

She immediately blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"No," she whispered, but the way she said it made me think that she wanted to say yes.

"Oh. You like him," I stated. Not a question, because I knew she did. It was obvious. I suddenly wondered if I was that obvious about Edward.

"Well, yeah. But please don't say anything," she begged.

"Don't worry. You have nothing to worry about," I promised as I smiled at her. She smiled back and we said our goodbyes before I went into the cabin. I retreated to my and Edward's bedroom and pulled out a Jane Austen classic. I was reading, but I wasn't registering the words on the paper. All I kept thinking about was Edward. How I wished that we took things slower. I wish we would have eased into our relationship. We had a strong connection that made us want to rip each others clothes off as fast as possible and taste each others skin.

If we would of just ignored that lust we felt, we could of slowly fallen in love. Now I was in love. There was no doubt about it, I was completely and utterly in real absolute truthful, love with Edward Cullen.

I had to tell him. To let him know. I'd been trying but he just kept shutting me away. He kept interrupting me like he knew what I was going to say it, but didn't want to hear it. This morning was odd. He was hot and cold.

He was rude and distant until he heard about James. Then he was upset and I could of sworn I saw that he cared about me. Then he just shrugged me off and went back to ignoring me, _again_. And then he was jealous when Jacob waved at me.

I didn't know what he is thinking or doing. All I knew was that none of it made sense.

Of course, this was his first relationship and mine as well. Two newbie's like us, it wasn't supposed to make sense. And then there was that complicated bet. Oh, how I wished I could get out of that. I didn't want to have sex with Edward now that I loved him.

I wanted us to mutually make love.

That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

As soon as possible I would call off this bet with Alice and Rosalie. I felt pressured to have sex with him and I was not going to.

_What am I doing?_

I was getting all annoyed at Edward for being confused and having major mood swings when I myself was doing the exact same thing. Just earlier in the bedroom I concluded that Edward and I would have sex by the Farewell Picnic. Now I was going back on it and trying to weasel out of the bet. Of course, I could just try to get out of the bet and still make love to Edward by the Farewell Picnic.

But then again, if I did that I would probably lose my nerve and end up chickening out of sleeping with him. Just thinking about that made me frustrated and annoyed and stressed. I slammed the book closed and flipped onto my stomach.

I groaned loudly into my pillow and scratched frantically at my hair, pulling on its roots.

All of a sudden, I heard someone knocking at the front door. I groaned again before getting up and running to the door. I opened it to Jacob's smiling face and I instinctively smiled back.

Could you blame me?

Jacob had a mans body, but he was cursed with a gorgeous baby face. I mean, Jacob couldn't even hold a candle to Edwards looks, but still, Jacob Black was one fine piece of man meat. Although, I couldn't see him as anything but a friend.

The warmth and friendliness I felt when I was around him was all there was. There was no heat, no electric feeling from even his simplest touch. There was no burning in my stomach or frantic beating of my heart. There was only small smiles and laughter at his genuinely funny jokes.

"Hey. I hope I'm not interrupting something. I just wanted to hang out with you a little bit before we start the competitions. We don't have to, it was just an idea," he shrugged and looked at me for an answer.

"Umm…sure Jacob. I actually need someone to talk to, if you don't mind?" He nodded and I opened the door wider and stepped back to let him in. He went to the couch and sat down while I closed the door.

I sat down next to him and folded my legs behind me and rested my elbow on the back of the sofa so I was facing him. He had his elbows resting on his knees and he turned towards me and leaned back.

"Okay, so what do you need to talk about?" he asked.

"I need advice. Sort of," I paused and sighed. I didn't know what I was doing.

Was I really asking Jacob for man advice on Edward.

"Bella it's okay. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Yes I was.

"Okay, Edward and I are together. Well, we are dating. I mean, he is my boyfriend and I'm his-"

"I get what you mean," he laughed at my nerves. I was stuttering and most likely red as a tomato. "Calm. Deep breaths," he chuckled.

"Okay. Anyway, we have only been dating a few days," I sighed and was slightly shocked at how much has happened between Edward and I in only the few short days we have been here. "And everything was great until…" I paused again and bit my lip.

I didn't know why, but it felt wrong for me to tell Jacob that I was in love with Edward. I felt like he somehow didn't want to hear it. I was clueless as to what to do now. Do I tell Jacob I loved Edward? If I didn't tell him then what else did I say? This was so confusing.

"Until you what?" Jake's voice was concerned and I felt bad about being silent and not telling him everything.

"Until I felt…something stronger than usual," I couldn't say it. I just had that nagging feeling that I shouldn't tell him I love Edward. I couldn't shake it, so I settled on what I said.

I wasn't looking at Jacob. I was looking at my hand that was resting in my lap. Jacob pushed my face up towards his so that he could look me in the eye. He didn't say anything.

He stared at me and his face showed the concern and wonderment of not knowing what I was feeling. Then something changed. It was like the light bulb went off in his head and he gave me a half smile. His eyes showed understanding and sympathy.

"You love him," he simply stated and I nodded. Somehow I go the feeling he was upset, but I pushed it away. His face didn't show anything to make me think he was saddened by that.

Again, all I saw in Jacob was his friendship. I knew it, but there was always a little voice inside my head, telling me that Jacob liked me as more than a friend. I kept shutting the voice away as I was now. Maybe he was lusting after me, but lust faded. He would soon only feel friendship, if he felt more at that moment.

I highly doubted that anyway. I didn't think Jacob could like me as anything more than a friend.

He sighed and grinned.

"I figured," he shrugged.

I looked at him, puzzled.

"Yesterday you were so happy and carefree until you talked to him. Then you were silent. You had a sad look in your eyes and I didn't know what to do. You acted like you weren't bothered by him and at times I believed it, but whenever you saw or heard something that reminded you of him, I could see it. You were in love with him and confused. I understand that, Bella."

And that little voice in my head shut up all on its own. Jacob understood that I loved Edward. He just didn't like to see me unhappy.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"No problem. Now what do you need my advice on?"

"Well, he's having major mood swings. This morning he barely talked to me until he heard about James and then-"

"Wait. Who's James?" he interrupted. I groaned as I realized that Jacob didn't know about James either.

"Last night, one of the guys who was helping out the Coopers wearing one of those tee shirts was checking me out. He tried to get me to take him to my cabin, probably so we could fool around and stuff. I told him no and he grabbed at me. Emmett saw the whole thing and pushed him away from me. Emmett hit him and James ended up on the floor. This morning, Rosalie came over and was mad I didn't tell her. She told me she reported him," I stopped and Jacob was glaring at me.

"Please don't be mad like everyone else. He's been reported and I'm fine."

Jake started to protest but I shook my head at him and continued to tell him about Edward's behavior today.

"Anyway, Edward heard and was pretty upset about it. When I asked him why he was so concerned I could tell he wanted to say that it was because he cared about me. I think he was trying to distance himself away from me. I've tried telling him that I love him several times since I realized it and every time he interrupts me. I get the feeling that he doesn't want to hear it. He didn't tell me straightforward that he cared about me. I could see it in his face. I could tell that he cared about me and he was upset that something could have happened to me and he didn't know about it. We didn't make up but we resolved that issue. Afterwards he just ignored me until breakfast. When you waved at me, he got kind of…jealous…" I stopped, wondering what Jacob's thoughts were. He just nodded his head and silently asked, _And?_

"Well, I told him we were just friends but he didn't listen. He's been ignoring me since then as well. What is wrong with him?"

He sighed and took a deep breath before answering me.

"He is confused. He doesn't know if he is in love with you or not but he doesn't want to hear it until he's ready to say it back. That's why he's trying to push you away. He's trying to figure out his own feelings before he can return yours. Just be patient Bella. He'll come around soon. Nobody can resist you for too long," he smiled at the end and winked which made me giggle. I giggled and threw my head onto his shoulder as I hugged him. I thanked him and laughed more as he joined in.

That's when I heard the door slam. I broke away from Jacob as I saw Edward standing at the door. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his jaw was clenched. His fists were so tight that his knuckles were white. His eyes were narrowed into thin slits and were shooting daggers at Jacob and me.

"Hi, Edward," I greeted trying my best to sound normal. I knew what he was probably thinking now and it wasn't the truth.

He ignored me and walked toward the bedroom. I called after him before he walked in and slammed the door. I looked towards Jacob who looked as terrified as I was.

"I should probably go and let you two sort this out. I'm sorry, I didn't think-" I stopped him by shaking my head.

"It's okay. He just got the wrong impression, he'll be fine. I do think it is best though that you leave. Just until the games start up."

He nodded and walked out as I collected my thoughts and prepared to go to our bedroom. I slowly walked toward the bedroom door, nervous as hell. I didn't want to just walk in, but it was my bedroom too and I had every right to be in there as much as he did.

I knocked on the door twice before opening it. He was laying in bed, reading. I didn't know what book it was because it was a hardcover. It was plain black and there was writing on the spine that had been smudged off from years of wear and tear.

I walked to his bed and sat on the side that was empty. He didn't look up from his book and hadn't since I opened the door. He turned onto his side, facing away from me. I wanted to just walk over to the other side but he probably would've just rolled over again. So I stayed where I was.

"What is wrong with you?" I questioned. It came out harsher than I expected and probably he expected, but it got his attention.

He closed his book and threw it roughly to the ground. He turned towards me and I saw the anger boiling inside of him.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? You were the one all cozy with some other guy in the living room," he hissed.

I bit my lip and forced myself not to get angry. His words had hurt me but I knew that that was the impression he had. He came in to the cabin and the first thing he saw was his girlfriend hugging another guy on the couch.

"It was a friendly hug. Please don't overreact. He is just my friend," I tried to explain but he shook his head.

"You keep saying that, and I believe you. It's him I don't trust. He likes you Bella, more than a friend."

I guess I know now why I kept having that voice in my head. It was Edward's voice. Edward thought Jacob liked me as more than a friend.

"Listen. No matter if Jake considers me a friend or more all I feel for him is friendship. I don't have anything else for him. Every emotion I have is for you," I paused briefly, considering if I should tell him what I was feeling, but decided the hell with it. He needed to know. "I'm attracted to _you_, I like you, I want _you_! You are in every one of my thoughts. I can't get _you_ out of my head. I have to be with you and when I'm not I'm wishing I was with you. I feel everything for _you_. The only thing left for me to feel for Jacob is friendship. Everything else…is _you_," I pressed.

"Bella," he stopped. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts and I reached for his hand. I rubbed small circles trying to get him to realize how much I cared for him. Hopefully, if he already did, he would realize he loved me too.

"Yes?"

"Bella, you mean the world to me. But I can't shake this feeling about you and Jacob."

"There's nothing to worry about," I tried to reassure him. He shook his head and pulled away from me. "Edward?"

"I don't know how to say this without being too cruel. I don't want you to spend too much time with him. I understand he is your friend and you want to be with him but just try to limit your time okay?" he offered.

"Edward…no. I'm not going to stay away from my friend. He is my _friend_ okay?" I tried to explain.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Okay, I really shouldn't tell you this but you need to know. I've been trying to tell you since yesterday and I feel like you keep stopping me on purpose. I've never had these feelings before but I know what they are. Edward, I think I'm in lo-"

That's all I got out before he got off the bed and quickly walked out of the bedroom slamming the door.

"I think I'm in love with you," I whispered. The rejection filled me up and my eyes watered. I clung to Edward's pillow, laying down where he was only moments ago and I breathed in his scent.

He smelled like vanilla and fresh grass after it rains. It was a thick but breathy scent and I welcomed it into my stuffy nose as the tears fell down my cheeks. I buried my face into his bed and I cried. I didn't even consider what he would think when he laid in it later to find it wet and marked with tears of his roommate.

I only thought of the sadness and the ripping tear of my heart. This concluded that I would stop trying to tell Edward I loved him. Jake was right. He would say it when he was ready. He would have to say it first because I refused to try again. Yes it would hurt, not to say those simple words that hover over every thought of him I had. Yes, it would hurt, when I had the sudden urge to tell him but had to fight it. Yes it would hurt, but hopefully, Jacob was right.

Edward would sort out his feelings and love me back, but I'd try not to count on it. I would try not to get my hopes up and think he would soon love me back. He may never love me. I don't know what I would do with myself if he didn't.

As I cried I knew it was almost eleven. I trudged to the bathroom, feeling as though my body weighed an extra hundred pounds. I washed my face and combed my hair, trying my best to look normal. There was nothing I could do about the deep blush staining my face and neck and the specks of red in my bloodshot eyes. Or the swollenness of my lips and eyes. People would know anyway, that I had been crying.

*…*…*

Later on, I met up with Angela to go to the competitions. I could tell that she had noticed I had been crying but she didn't say anything. I had soon realized that was Angela's style. She kept her nose out of peoples businesses, whether it was because she didn't want to know, or it was out of politeness, I did not know.

I just silently thanked her for not asking and trying to keep the subject on very light topics. I wasn't paying attention at breakfast when they explained the competitions for today so I just followed Angela as she led me through the woods to the side of camp that held our lake. There were other counselors there and all huddled around a huge volleyball net. I groaned. This was something that Angela decided was okay enough to ask about.

"What is it?"

"I am terribly clumsy. I suck at sports," I wrinkled my nose in disgust and she laughed.

"It's okay. So do I. I usually sit out of most of the sporty games," she told me.

"Great idea. I think I'll join you this time. How many years have you been a counselor?"

"This is my third year at Camp Cooper," she replied. What I had also come to know about Angela was that she rarely talked about herself, as did I.

As we got closer to the other counselors we spotted our team mates. I noticed Angela waving to someone and I looked over to see a tanned boy with dark brown hair smiling at her. He was sitting on the ground and had a green tee shirt on. I figured, by Angela's blush, that this was Ben. But Ben was not why I stifled a gasp.

Edward was sitting next to him. Edward was focused on the grass he was tearing apart with his hands. He also had a green tee shirt on and I noticed that everyone was wearing a tee shirt that had their teams color. The green made Edward's hair shine bronze and the strands grew redder in the bright light of the sun. Green was definitely his color!

Emmett was talking to our team explaining his game plan and Angela had gone over to a box.

I followed her and saw that it was the box of tee shirts for the yellow team. Beside it were three other boxes and I looked inside them until I found the one with red shirts.

They were plain tee shirts with the words Camp Cooper Counselor on the back. I picked out a small and put it on. I hung back from the rest of the team as Emmett went on and on about how we needed a strong team. Jacob had at some point noticed me and waved. I waved back and thought he would come over to talk but he stayed where he was at. He didn't want to cause anymore drama between Edward and me.

I could tell he was concerned though. My face probably still showed the traces of my tears earlier. When Emmett was done explaining things he walked over to me.

"Ready for some volleyball Bella?" he asked.

"No way! I'm not playing," I nearly screamed. He chuckled and hunched over in laughter.

"I was kidding. I thought you would want to sit out anyway," he assured me, taking deep breaths before he studied my face in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I bit my lip and shrugged it off.

"You've been crying. Why?"

"I haven't been crying Emmett," I tried to deny but he wasn't believing it.

"Bella, I may not be the smartest guy, but I can tell when someone has been crying. Especially you. You look awful."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Was it Edward? Did he do something?"

When Emmett was met with my silence his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

"What did he do? I swear I'll kill him," Emmett seethed.

"No, no. It wasn't anything like that, trust me. Let me explain," I could see he wasn't going to listen unless I hurried.

"I think I might be in…love with…Edward," I stuttered. Emmett's expression changed. His rage subsided into confusion.

"But if you love him, why were you crying?"

"Because, he knows. I've been trying to tell him that I love him since yesterday and every time he interrupts me. He knows I'm going to say it. He keeps interrupting me on purpose."

When I was done Emmett understood and he was angry again.

"What a pussy. He is hurting you just because he's too scared to admit his feelings-"

I interrupted him before he could get angrier.

"No! He's confused. He doesn't know what he is feeling and I doubt he loves me in the first place. He just needs some time to sort things through," I explained.

"Does this have anything to do with how you thought you came on too strong yesterday?"

"Yes. You see I sort of tried to tell him right after I kissed him but he ran away."

"Well, I'm still going to talk to him."

"Emmett don't you dare. Please, don't tell anyone. I just want Edward to sort through his feelings. This conversation is only between us. You can't even tell Rose," I begged.

He finally nodded and gave me a hug. I went over to Angela as the teams started getting ready. We sat on the ground and she explained how this was going to work with four teams.

"The green team goes against the blue team first. That's the way it always has been. Then the winners play the yellow team. And the winners of that game play the red team. I know it's a bit odd but that's how it's always been and it won't change," she laughed a little at the end and smiled.

The green and blue team got up to play first. Alice and Rosalie were there and waved at me. A few of Jacobs friends were also there for the blue team and he cheered for them a few feet away from me.

"Go Embry and Quil! Woo!" he screamed. I didn't know if those were nicknames or their real names but I decided not to ask.

With the green team, Ben was out there and a boy who looked slightly similar to him.

"Is that Ben's brother?" I whispered to Angela.

"Uh huh. That's Brad. Ben told me that he likes my sister Abby. They would be so cute together," she sighed and laughed. I nodded and grinned at her.

The slutty girls on the green team were also there. Jessica and Lauren. They probably didn't know what a volleyball was. A few more people that I didn't know were there. When the game started I wondered why Edward was not out there. He was more athletic than Jessica and Lauren and that other scrawny boy that was on his team. So where was he?

I looked to where he was earlier and he was in the same place. Only instead of looking at the grass, he was looking at me. His head was to the side, as if he was questioning me. He was studying my face intently and I blushed and looked away. Only a minute later did I notice a flash of green as a person sat beside me. I turned toward the body and sure enough it was Edward.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

"Tell me. You've been crying," he brought his hand up to brush the back of it across my cheekbone but I leaned away from him. He needed to sort out his own problems first.

"Look. After you left I started to read a book and it was sad so I cried. That's all," I lied.

"Come on Bella. Tell me why you were really crying!" Damn! I hadn't fooled him.

He looked so concerned about me, but I couldn't tell him. Not now.

"Just go. For now okay?"

He started to shake his head and I tried very hard to get find words that would get him to leave me alone just for now. "You need some time, Edward. Away from me. Please go." He wouldn't move.

It seemed that that was the wrong thing to say to him. He looked like he'd been slapped.

"I don't Bella. I need to be with yo-"

I stopped him. He needed time, he just didn't know it yet. I had pressed two fingers to his lips to get him to stop and he kissed them before I quickly removed them. I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "We'll talk more later. Be patient," I told him.

He nodded and got up. He walked around and returned to his spot with his team.

"He loves you too," Angela randomly spoke.

I looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"You didn't see it in his eyes?" she asked.

I shook my head and she sighed. "He doesn't even know it yet, but he loves you. You're right. Give him time."

"What are you a physic?" I asked. She laughed but I was serious.

We watched the games go by until it was time for lunch. Angela's sister was on the blue team. She was very girly and showed off her beauty rather than hiding it as Angela did. Abby had curly blonde hair that shined all the way down to her waist. She had silver blue eyes that were rimmed with eyeliner and eye shadow. She had dark long eyelashes, thick with mascara. Her skin was the same tone as Angela's but it made her look tanner with the light hair.

Angela was a beautiful girl, but she was very simple. She wore her dark straight brown hair in a low bun. She never wore make up and she had glasses. Even though she didn't have all her sister had, she was beautiful still.

Our team had won and we received twenty points added to our team. The green team surprisingly came in second, but all thanks to Ben and Brad. The blue team came in last, having lost the first round. Alice and Rosalie were pissed.

We walked to lunch and I was nervous about what would happen. Edward and I had had an awkward breakfast this morning and I wondered if it would be the same thing for lunch. Upon walking in, everyone headed to the board with the Mystery Game clues. The first was announced this morning to be a picture of the lake. Now there was the word RED written in red chalk.

Some counselors were joking it was a dead body in the lake. The red being their blood. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and walked to my table. Edward was there alone, already with a tray of food. I sat down next to him and he gave me a small smile.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Getting food. Here, I got enough for the both of us," he said sliding his tray over to me. I picked up an apple and started eating it.

Edward and I were silent and stayed that way even when our friends returned. Alice could see that something was up but didn't say anything. Other than the fact neither Edward nor I talked, it was a normal lunch.

*…*…*

After lunch we all went back to the lake where they were doing the next competition. It was a mile long race. Two people from each team that were not in the volleyball game, had to race around the camp. There was a marked trail and already a finish line a mile away.

Emmett decided that a boy with skinny long legs who claimed to run fast, named Riley, and a younger girl about sixteen with brown hair named Bree would run for the red team. The teams announced who was running.

For the blue team, Mike Newton and a Native American girl with a scar on her face named Emily were running. I'd seen Jacob with that Emily girl and a few other Native Americans.

For the yellow team, Jasper and Eric Yorkie were running.

And for the green team another Native American boy, only younger than most, named Seth was running. Jacob yelled for him and I wasn't surprised. Seth looked to be about sixteen years old. He was shorter than Jacob's other friends but he was just as muscular.

And then they called Edward Cullen. Edward was running for the green team along with Seth. I suddenly got excited about the idea of Edward, hot sweaty and flushed at the finish line. I shook my head to clear that image as I focused on what was going on.

The runners would be taking the marked path, and everyone else was going to take a shortcut to the finish line and wait for them.

*…*…*

When we got to the finish line I sat next to Jake. I wanted to talk to him for a few minutes before the runners started finishing.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine," I shrugged. "So are you friends with every counselor who is Native American or what?" I changed the subject.

He laughed. "No. There is just a big group of us that are from La Push. Me, Sam, Sam's girlfriend, Emily. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth," he smiled.

"Quil and Embry?" I questioned which made him burst into hysterics.

"Yes, those are their real names. They are quit proud of them actually," he explained, still laughing.

"We'll all have to hang out sometime. You know, get me acquainted to the whole gang."

"Are you going to Ben and Angela's tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to stay too long," I answered.

"Why not?" he questioned, puzzled.

"Because I want to relax a bit tonight. Alone," I told him.

He nodded and told me that all of his friends were going there tonight.

"That's cool. I'll see you there," I said as I got up to talk to Angela.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Angela. Don't worry, I'm fine," I told him when I saw the worry on his face.

I went to talk to Angela, but she was with Ben. I didn't want to interrupt her so I went to talk to Alice. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap whispering, no doubt, vulgar things into his ear as he rubbed her sides. Alice was sitting a few feet away from them, waiting for Jasper.

"Hey," she greeted as I sat down. Her voice wasn't bright and peppy as usual.

"Hi. Is something wrong?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her spiky hair.

"It's Edward and you. I've noticed you haven't been on the best of terms lately. I feel like it's my fault," she said.

"Oh, Alice. It's not your fault. Edward and I are…going through something right now," I assured her.

"I saw you were crying earlier. Well, I didn't see you crying, but you looked as though you had been crying. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I stated. She sighed. She hated that I never dished about personal things. She always said that girls were supposed to tell their best friends everything. It wasn't that she wasn't my best friend. I just wanted to keep some things to myself.

I considered telling her why I was crying, but I decided not to get into it. I couldn't tell everyone except Edward that I was in love with him and expect him not to find out. I stayed quiet.

"I just, somehow feel responsible for you two. I guess I should just but-out huh?" she laughed.

"Yeah you really should," I half-joked.

We fell into comfortable silence until we saw it.

Bright yellow light. A yellow shirt. Blonde hair. Jasper was running towards the finish line. Alice stood up and I followed. She was bouncing around cheering him on as did I. Right after he ran through the tape, there was green. And bronze. Edward.

Edward wasn't even winded as he gracefully strode towards the finish line. Alice had run up to Jasper as soon as he broke the tape and pulled him into a big sloppy kiss. They broke apart when Edward got to the finish line and Jasper shook his hand. I walked to where they were and gave Edward a hug and congratulations. He wouldn't let me go as we hugged and he rubbed my back.

When we pulled away he kissed my temple and hooked his arm around my waist as we walked toward Rosalie and Emmett. They congratulated Edward and Jasper and then we sat down to watch the rest of the race.

Edward was next to me and he kept his hand around my waist, but that was it.

Seth from the green team came in next and then Eric from the yellow. Emily ran in right behind them for the blue team. Bree and Riley from our team jogged to the finish line as a very furious Emmett yelled at them. Edward and I laughed at him.

Walking, almost crawling at the very end was Mike Newton. He dragged his feet to the finish line holding his stomach and heaving. Right when he crossed the line he stood still. His face was pale and perspiration was dripping from his face. He took a deep breath in and then blew chunks.

He threw up and everyone collectively squealed or groaned in disgust. Eric Yorkie went to help him as well as a few other people I did not know.

It was time for dinner. Dinner was usual and Edward and I barely talked. We said a few things to others but we avoided each other. Who knew what was going on with us?

The next clue was the number 5. I wasn't paying much attention to this Mystery Game and the only thought I put into it was at meal time.

After dinner, everyone headed over to Angela's. When we go there it was full of counselors. Most likely everyone had come and it was pretty crowded. Inside, there was a hip hop song playing full blast and everyone was dancing around. Alice and Rosalie headed to the dance floor, but I told them I would join in later. Edward asked if we could talk but I told him that this was not the appropriate place and that we would talk later. He nodded and kissed my eyebrow. He announced that he was going to get drinks and Alice and Rosalie had called for their boyfriends to dance. I walked around looking for Angela but instead I found Jacob.

"Hey Bella!" He exclaimed as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey do you still want to meet some of my friends?"

"Sure," I told him.

He led me over to a group of people all standing together.

"Guys this is Bella," Jacob introduced. Everyone except Seth and another girl were the tallest people I had ever met. Everyone, even Emily was at least six feet tall. Seth and the other girl were probably three or four inches shorter.

At first everyone stared at me confused. Then one of the boys stepped in front of everyone else and held out his hand.

"Hi. My name's Sam. Nice to meet you Bella."

I told him it was nice to meet him as well as I shook his hand. Everyone introduced themselves to me after that and the girl who was shorter than the others, name was Leah. Leah and Paul were the only ones who seemed less than thrilled to see me. They weren't just less than thrilled, they full on glared at me. It was strange and uncomfortable.

Quil and Embry pulled me into a hug rivaling Emmett's bear hugs when they introduced themselves. Seth seemed shy but very friendly and I found out that he and Leah were siblings. Jared was also quiet but he smiled and waved as he introduced himself.

"Want to dance?" Jacob whispered into my ear.

I didn't want to turn him down, but I just didn't do the whole bump and grind thing. I was uncoordinated enough that I didn't want to show it off.

"No, I can't" I shook my head in protest and he grabbed my hand to lead me to the dance floor.

"No wait!" I cried.

"What?" he asked stopping us before we got to the dance floor.

"I umm…only dance during slow songs," I lied. I never danced. Period.

All of a sudden, as if someone was listening and wanted me to dance, it turned to a slow song.

Jacob smiled and laughed as he led me out onto the dance floor. I groaned and he chuckled.

He slipped his hands around my waist and I brought my hands up to his neck. We awkwardly swayed side to side and I kept my eyes trained on my feet.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked.

I looked up into his eyes and that voice started talking again.

_He definitely doesn't like you as a friend. It's more!_

I groaned at the voice. I wanted Edward. Jacob was my friend. I shouldn't even be dancing with Jacob right now, I should be with Edward.

"I'm sorry but I think I should be dancing with Edward." I started to move away but he stopped me.

"He's already dancing with someone," Jacob told me and I searched the party for Edward.

There he was, all the way across the room, dancing with Lauren. They were slow dancing, but Lauren was trying to bump and grind. I couldn't even look at them anymore. I dropped my eyes to the floor.

My heart fell to my stomach and it throbbed. Sharp stabbing pains erupted in my chest and I lost my breath. I was hyperventilating and Jacob noticed. He quickly grabbed me and called my name. I pushed him away and ran. I ran outside and to my cabin. I ran inside and quickly changed into my pajamas.

Tears had fallen since I left. And more than this afternoon.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him dancing with _her_. When my eyes were open, I couldn't see. My vision was blocked by Edward and Lauren.

At some point, with my tears still going, I fell asleep. I dreamt of Lauren on Edward's lap, in his bed, making out with him. When I woke up, still in the dream, I screamed and they ignored me. I asked Edward how he could do this to me, but he just pulled away from Lauren, smiled and winked.

Other dreams that night were similar to that one. I would find Edward with Lauren somewhere around camp. I would get angry and upset and Edward wouldn't even care. The only thing I could do was hope to God that they were dreams made up by my own crazy mind and not something that was really going on.

But before those dreams started, my last thought was how I would handle seeing him tomorrow.

**--------------------------------------------**

**So, how was it?**

**I know you are all getting sick of the angst, but believe me, I am all about build up.**

**Remember, any questions, review and ask or check out the twilighted forums on this story.**

**http://twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=6376**

**I also posted some pictures of what their cabins look like on my profile.**

**Please review! A teaser for chapter 11 will come your way!**


	12. Confused as Fuck

**Sorry for the wait again, guys!**

**I am going through a move and will not have internet for about a week so it will take a while for me to reply to reviews and for the next chapter!**

**---------------------------  
**

Epov

I hated dancing with Lauren but I just couldn't help it.

I was searching the crowd for Bella when I saw her in the arms of her _friend_, Jacob Black.

Bella was so naïve to think that all he wanted was her friendship. I was sure he won't hurt her or anything, if she was with him; he'd be good to her. But she was my girlfriend. He should have tried to get her when she was single, because now she was taken.

I felt the rage boiling inside of me and I wanted to push him away from her. Instead, Lauren came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. Any other time I would have declined but I had to do something to get my mind off Bella and Jacob.

Lauren was trying to rub up against me, as if it was a fast song, but it was slow. I tried to get her to simply sway, but she wouldn't. I was disgusted.

When I looked over at Bella and Jacob again, I saw Bella running. She stormed out of Angela's cabin as Jacob watched her. I quickly let go of Lauren and walked towards him.

"What did you do to her?" I growled at him.

Jacob looked frightened of me and I was glad. If he had hurt Bella in anyway, I was going to hurt him.

"I didn't do anything. She saw you dancing with Lauren and then left," he explained, looking smug at the end.

I cringed.

She had run away because _I_ had hurt her. I nodded at Jacob and then went to find my brother and friends to tell them I was leaving.

When I got to our cabin I tried to stay quiet. I was at least hoping Bella had gone back there.

When I slowly opened the door to our bedroom, the light was still on. I immediately noticed her on the bed.

I walked over and knelt by her side. She was half on her side and half on her stomach. Her arms were clutching her pillow in an almost death grip. Her eyes were crusty and so were her cheeks. Her lids swollen and face slightly flushed. She had been crying again. She cried herself to sleep, the poor thing.

It made my chest ache. I was the reason for her tears and I did not like it. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a dishtowel and I ran it under warm water.

When I returned, I knelt beside her again and I wiped off her cheeks. I gently pulled the pillow from her fingers and set it beside her head.

She was always so beautiful when she slept. I missed her in my bed, when she wasn't there, it took me a while until I could fall asleep.

I knew I was giving her mixed signals all the time and I needed to stop and figure out what the hell I felt for her.

I didn't love her, I couldn't. It had only been a few days and we had the whole summer to fall in love. It just wasn't possible. I was not one of those people who believed in love at first sight.

_But maybe?_

We were just booming with lust was all. We found each other extremely attractive and wanted each other all the time.

The problem was, we got too caught up in it. We didn't take the time to slowly ease into a relationship. We just made out a few times and let our hormones get the best of us. I was sure that if I didn't have this bet with Emmett, I would have already slept with her.

Bella loved me. I knew it. I could tell when she was going to tell me and I interrupted her, too scared to hear it.

I just couldn't hear it without saying it back and I couldn't say it back because I didn't know if I loved her or not.

It killed me to have to run away from her, to distance myself from her when I needed her. It killed me to interrupt her when she was pouring out her heart and letting her guard down. I just couldn't deal with hearing her say that she loved me.

I wished I knew what being in love felt like, so that I could know if I loved her.

That was why I was giving her mixed signals. I would try to stay away and then she would do something that kept me coming back.

I was frustrated and empty inside. I wanted to go back to the beginning. Before we even met, so that I could take everything one step at a time.

Earlier today I had tried to do that when I called her into the kitchen.

*…*…*

I had planned on talking to her about taking a break for a few weeks. Then she started crying. It may seem gay, but I just couldn't stand to see Bella cry. It made my heart turn to ice and drop to my stomach. I pulled her against me and smelled her delicious shampoo. She wanted me to continue but I tried to hold off as long as I could. I didn't want to tell her we were on a break now. It would not only crush her, but me as well.

It crushed me when I first thought of saying it, but telling her that after she cried in my arms? I couldn't do it. I rushed out some crap about putting our relationship on hold, which sounding like taking a break. I felt the emotions in my eyes and I didn't want her to see me sad at that. I hugged her to my chest so she wouldn't see my face.

Then I told her that we would still date, just take things much slower. I sat there holding her to my chest, silently begging her to say no, to order me to kiss her, to pleasure her right on that countertop.

But she thought it was a wonderful idea. I questioned her decision trying to get her to change her mind, but she wouldn't. I knew this was what was best, but it hurt.

It hurt like hell.

*…*…*

I admitted that I had very strong feelings for her. She had a part of my heart, but I couldn't give it all to her yet. I was not in love with her.

It had only been days. Didn't people need weeks, months, maybe even years to fall in love?

We couldn't be, it was just impossible.

I sighed and kissed Bella on the forehead, whispering an apology to her for dancing with Lauren and hurting her so bad. She was asleep but when she woke I would repeat it.

I went to my bed and lay on my side, facing her. I watched her sleep and I wished with everything I had that she was closer to me.

That wish would never come true however. Not until I found out what my heart was feeling. Once I had sorted it out, I could tell her.

Even if it told me I didn't love her, I would still tell her that. I still wanted Bella as my girlfriend.

I didn't know what to do. I was confused as fuck.

This was my first relationship and I wished it would just slow down.

I pondered on my feelings for Bella trying to find an answer to my problem and not finding one. It was too complicated for me to figure out tonight. All I knew was I was a dick head for making her cry. I kept hurting her and I was hurting myself in the process.

I did have a lingering feeling though. I had a feeling that something was going to dramatically shift in our relationship. Not tomorrow, but soon. I didn't know if it was good or bad, all I knew was that we weren't going to keep teeter-tottering anymore. We were either going one way or the other and we were staying there.

I watched Bella more. She didn't talk in her sleep tonight and I wondered why. I wished she would though, so I would know more about what she was feeling.

_God, you moron, _I thought, _she loves you and now she is heart broken because you're such a dick!_

I sighed, frustrated, and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Bella," I whispered. I heard her sigh but I knew she did not wake up.

I drifted off to sleep, trying to think of a way to fix what I had destroyed.

*…*…*

When I woke up the next morning, I reached out to touch Bella. I wanted to stroke her soft hair, to feel her velvet, ivory skin beneath my fingertips, to feel her shudder from my touch.

Instead, my arm hit air and then a pillow. I opened my eyes, confused. My bed was empty except for me. Last night came back to me in a rush.

Bella leaving the party in tears. Me being the asshole who made her so upset. Us, sleeping in separate beds once again.

I had been confused about my feelings, but waking up now, it seemed I was in a different light.

Hell, I was still confused, but I knew that I liked Bella, a lot, and that I didn't want to screw up again.

I sat up in bed and stretched. I looked over to see my girlfriend, but she wasn't in her bed either.

Where was she?

I looked at the clock. It was 8:53 a.m. Breakfast was in seven minutes. I hurriedly showered and dressed and it was only five after nine when I left the cabin.

The camp was dead during breakfast time. I walked in complete silence and was all alone. I wondered what would change once the campers got here.

I walked into the great hall and went straight to the breakfast bar. I got some scrambled eggs, a bagel, sausage and a few waffles before going to sit at my table.

The seating had changed. The only open seat was in between Jasper and Emmett. When I sat down I noticed what had changed.

On my left was Jasper and beside him was Alice. Bella was next to Alice and Rosalie. Emmett was on my right with Rosalie beside him.

I had a feeling that Bella had asked for the seating to change and that hurt.

Breakfast was quiet because I couldn't talk to Bella. She was all the way across from me and it was impossible to have a conversation with her so far away.

I had only taken a few bites of my waffles when she suddenly stood up with her tray.

"Where are you going?" I asked trying to hide the desperation in my voice.

"To throw this away?" she stated like a question.

I nodded and continued to eat as Rosalie and Alice followed Bella.

"What's wrong with you two lately?" Jasper speculated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Bella obviously," he explained. I shrugged.

"Come on, little bro. Spill," Emmett urged.

"Okay. I'm just…confused. And she doesn't really want to talk to me until I'm…not confused anymore."

I didn't want them to know everything. I didn't want them to know what I was confused about.

"You love her," Emmett shrugged. I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't a question. I'm telling you dude, you love her."

"No, no. I can't," I refused.

"Don't deny it," Emmett growled at me.

"I'm not. I don't love her," I whispered on the off chance the girls came back and overheard.

"What Emmett is trying to say Edward, is that you don't understand it yet, but you do love her," Jasper cleared up for me.

Still, I shook my head. "It's only been a few days. How can I love her?"

"She loves you," Jasper shrugged. The girls came back and we were silent. I lost my appetite and went to throw away my tray of food.

That was true. Bella did love me, so I could possibly love her. Maybe I did love her and just didn't realize it yet.

As I was throwing away my food, I noticed the next clue on the giant chalk board. It was a circle. I had no clue what that meant. I was barely paying attention to this Mystery Game, but everyone else at camp seemed pretty into it.

When I sat down it seemed like everyone else was done with breakfast as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper walked in and greeted everyone as normal.

"Tomorrow after breakfast, the campers will be here! They are arriving on buses and during breakfast you will be assigned into groups with other counselors. Each group has a list of campers that are in their group. You will also be getting a schedule with different activities to do at each time. Starting tomorrow, schedules will also be on the chalk board. Any questions, come to us."

"Tonight at dinner, we will announce who has won the counselor competitions. Remember there will be prizes!" Everyone cheered when Mrs. Cooper reminded us of the prizes.

"As for today, we will be testing your brain in the morning and your body this afternoon," Mrs. Cooper giggled as everyone else cracked up at her joke. "After breakfast there will be a poker match. You must pick two people from your team to play, that didn't do anything yesterday. Then we will have lunch. After lunch, there will be a canoe race down by the lake. Everyone in your team will participate in the canoe race and then we will have dinner and announce the winners.

"So far, the yellow team is winning with sixty-five points!" Mrs. Cooper announced. Everyone from the yellow team started cheering.

"Green is in second with fifty-five points followed by blue with fifty points. And coming in last so far, is the red team with forty-five points," Emmett groaned and started yelling profanities.

"What the hell? We need to get our heads in the game!" he yelled and I chuckled.

The Coopers went over some rules about the poker game and announced they had volunteers to host it. When they walked in I tensed.

I searched for James and knew that if I saw him, I would not hesitate in kicking his ass.

I realized then that I didn't know what James looked like.

"Emmett," I called. He leaned towards me to hear what I was going to say. "What's James look like?" I asked him

He shook his head. "He's not there man. The Coopers already told me that they put a restraining order on him and he's not aloud near the camp again."

I nodded and relaxed. I looked over to Bella who was searching the guys as well but relaxed when she saw James was not there.

The Coopers told us to separate into teams and that was when I knew I lost my chance of talking to Bella before lunch.

*…*…*

Ben had taken it upon himself to be the team leader. Mostly because nobody else on my team wanted to do it.

He had decided that a girl named Chelsea and a boy named Rob were going to play poker for our team.

For the yellow team, they picked a girl named Leah, who I saw was one of Jacob's friends, and the girl I saw hanging out with Bella lately, Angela.

For the blue team, they picked a girl with curly blonde hair named Abby. She had the same last name as Angela and from looking at them beside each other; you could tell they were sisters.

The blue team also picked a boy named Tyler Crowley. For the red team, they picked Bella.

Her face flushed when they said her name and she stared at the ground. Then, they picked Jacob Black. I could see him whispering something in her ear and she laughed.

I was furious. I hated seeing Jacob and Bella together. I should be the one making her laugh.

When they got started for the poker game, I noticed that Bella sat next to Jacob. My jaw clenched tight and I was like a bear ready to pounce.

"Whoa! Edward, relax," Jasper hissed at me. I noticed he had grabbed my arm.

I didn't realize how livid I looked. I tried to relax but I couldn't when Bella and Jacob were right in front of me. She hadn't even looked at me this whole time.

I turned around so that my back was facing them. I suddenly couldn't stand to be around so many people at that moment.

It wasn't that it was crowded. It was the rage boiling inside of my veins, begging for release and I just couldn't handle my anger with anybody around.

I walked off and I knew Jasper was only a few feet behind me. When I had gotten far enough away from other counselors so that if I lost control no one would know, I stopped and leaned against a tree. Jasper stopped as well. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight foot to foot.

"What?" I sighed.

"Edward, do you remember the truth or dare game? When I said the first time I knew I loved Alice was when I saw her my second year here?" when I nodded, he continued. "That wasn't…completely true."

He had my full attention now. I was pondering what he was about to say when he decided to explain.

"I am only telling you this because you seem to be in complete denial right now, but just know, I have never told anyone this before. Like you, I had no idea what love was. I was younger than you and wasn't experienced with girls, much like you again. I didn't expect to find a girl when I came here. Then I met Alice.

"No, it wasn't love at first sight. We were friendly to each other. Not too friendly but nobody here really knew each other so everyone was making friends. I didn't know much about Alice when we first met. We had a 'small talk' sort of conversation that lasted a few minutes. All I really knew was her name and that she was an extraordinarily beautiful girl. That night, when I went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was there when I closed my eyes and I found myself dreaming of her sneaking into my cabin just to be with me. I didn't know what I was feeling, all I knew was I needed to get to know her more."

"We got much closer during the counselor competitions. She was on my team and we talked mostly to each other. At one of the bonfires a few days before the campers arrived, it was freezing. Alice was by the fire in just a tee shirt and shorts. I sat next to her and she asked if I would mind warming her up. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to keep her as warm as possible. I also wrapped my jacket around her."

"We sat for a few minutes and when I looked down, she was staring at me. I knew I felt something then. Until very recently I always thought that was the moment I wanted her as more than a friend. But now, I see it differently. I think it is the moment I fell in love with her. Back then, I didn't understand the emotion I was feeling. I just knew that I had to be with her. Edward, you're like I was. You don't know what love is and you don't recognize what is plain as day. You love her Edward. Everyone knows it but you and Bella."

I stood, stunned into silence. My tongue was dry as I tried to run it over my bottom lip, but it was useless.

"I don't know what to say," I stuttered and shook my head. Jasper smiled a smug, knowing smile and crossed his arms, hiding a laugh. "What?"

"That's what love will do to you," he stated nonchalantly.

"What?" I was confused as hell about what he was talking about.

"You don't know what to say. When you love someone, you don't know what to say unless you know you're in love."

"I'm not in love with her," I sighed. Jasper was really frustrating me and that was not what I needed when I knew Jacob and Bella were sitting together playing poker.

"Okay, then," Jasper sighed, "can you at least stop denying it? At least open your mind up to the possibility that you could-"

"I have Jasper," I groaned running my hands through my hair and down my face. I sunk down to the ground and leaned against the tree behind me. "I don't _know _what is going on! I can't decide what I'm feeling. I'm completely decided that I don't love her when I'm alone, but then I see her. I look into her eyes and I hear her voice and then I don't know. I feel something new that I've never felt before and I think its love. I just can't get my mind to say it. Then when I see her with other guys I know I'm jealous. I act like a caveman! I just keep going back and forth in my mind on what I feel for her!"

Jasper was silent as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. After a few seconds I heard him sigh.

"That's it then. You keep going back and forth in your mind. Edward, stop. Follow your heart, man. It'll tell you the truth. Just stop listening to your head and then you'll know."

I contemplated what Jasper was saying, and it made sense. I nodded and stood up. I thanked him and we walked back together.

When we got back, the poker game had ended and they were announcing the blue team had won twenty points. My team had won fifteen by being second and Jacob and Bella had won ten points for their team. The yellow team had come in last place with five points.

After that, everyone started walking towards the great hall for lunch. Jacob had walked ahead of Bella towards some of his friends, as she stayed behind. She was tidying up the poker table. I almost smiled at how adorable she was, being so selfless.

By the time I had reached the poker table, she was pushing in all the chairs.

"Hey," I smiled at her. She looked up at me but didn't say anything. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Look, I really need to explain things," I started. I didn't even know what I was going to say, except for apologizing for running away from her. I should have at least just told her that I wasn't ready to say 'I love you' yet.

She shook her head and walked away from me. I ran after her yelling her name.

"Bella why won't you talk to me?" I asked.

"Because!" she shrieked turning around so she could face me. "You've been walking away from me and being hot and cold for days now, and I'm sick of it. You can't like me one minute and hate me the next! Pick one!" she yelled and ran off before I could say anything else.

I still ran after her. "Bella wait! I know I didn't handle things perfectly, but if you would just let me explain-"

"Explain what? You know what Edward? I really don't _care_ what you have to say! You ruined everything. Just leave me alone!" she screamed and I was glad the other counselors had been far enough away not to hear us.

I stopped running after her and I just walked. I had to at least know what I was feeling before I talked to her again.

Her words had cut like a knife, but I hoped. I hoped she was just angry and didn't mean it. I knew there was no excuse for my behavior over the past two days and I needed to take responsibility for that. All I could do now was sort out what I felt for her and try to follow that path.

If I didn't love her, I would still pursue a friendship with her. And just because I didn't love her now, didn't mean I wouldn't love her in a few months.

If I realized soon that I loved her, I would try my best to win her back. I would somehow convince her to give me a chance and when it was the right moment, I would kiss her and tell her I loved her.

But, that was only _if _I loved her. Which I didn't. Well, I didn't _know _if I loved her. I might.

I sighed audibly. I needed to do something and quick. I was running out of time to be confused.

*…*…*

Lunch was very quiet as it had recently become. The last clue we had for the Mystery Game was a bench. Our table discussed their thoughts on what the clues could mean but nobody had very good ideas.

Bella was silent as well. She didn't talk except for a few whispers here and there with Alice and Rosalie. When one of them would lean into her ear and whisper something, I tensed. It wasn't that I was so self-absorbed that I thought everything they said was about me but I felt that it could have been something about me the way they were glancing at me and how Alice and Rosalie would sneer at me after Bella whispered back.

Bella avoided all eye contact with me. I stared at her for minutes at a time, screaming in my mind for her to look up at me. She didn't.

We were all told to head to our cabins for swim suits and go to the lake immediately. While everyone else got up to leave, Bella sat there.

When I had gotten to the doors of the great hall, I stood off to the side. When everyone else was out the door I looked back to see Bella still there, just sitting.

"You coming?" I asked as softly as I could, trying to make my voice sound smooth. I walked up to her and she still didn't look up. "Bella?"

Her eyes shot up to mine. She looked livid and I considered running away right then and there, but I couldn't.

She slowly stood up and crossed her arms. She was glaring at me and if she could burn me with her eyes, I would be a pile of ashes by now.

"I'm coming," she whispered harshly and stomped past me.

I would have been angry at her any other time, but considering the way I'd been acting towards her lately, I deserved it.

By the time I got through the doors of the great hall and into the bright sunlight, Bella was already too far away from me to catch up.

I needed to say something, even though I had no clue what to say. Even if I did I would forget it all as soon as she let me speak.

*…*…*

It was only when I stepped into my cabin and saw Jasper in swimming trunks that I remembered what was going on.

With my thoughts completely invaded of Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella and _only _Bella, I zoned out of the counselor competitions. Something my brother and Jasper had always said was one of the best things about Camp Cooper. It was a time you met new people, and reconnected with the old.

It was a little depressing to admit to myself that I had let Bella ruin it for me, but considering who Bella was, the most extrodinary girl I have ever met, I couldn't think of it that way.

Jasper smiled at me and waved. He was lounging on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. Where's Alice?" I wondered.

"Changing with Bella," he yawned as he stretched.

"Oh," I breathed awkwardly as I stuffed my hands into my pockets and shifted my weight from foot to foot.

Jasper eyed me suspiciously.

"So anything new with you two?"

I sighed. "She won't even talk to me." I ran my hand through my hair roughly.

"Understandable. She'll come around. Just stop stressing over it, man. You'll make it worse. Don't try to talk to her at all for a while. Let her cool off," he suggested.

I nodded and headed towards my room. I could hear Alice giggling in the bathroom as I went through my things trying to find my swimming trunks.

When I finally grabbed a pair, the bathroom door opened. Alice walked out, all smiles and waved at me. She was not even five feet and even if I wasn't attracted to her, I had to admit, she had a cute body that was now covered with a hot pink bikini.

Behind her, came Bella. I almost dropped my swimming trunks when I saw her. She was self-conscious, I could see. She was flushed and I noticed now that when she blushed, it covered her chest as well as her neck and face. She was hiding behind her curtain of hair as she stared at the ground. She had on a simple one piece, but with the back cut out. It was white with blue sequins lining it.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen a woman wear.

It was also the sexiest thing I had seen Bella wear.

It took all I had not to run to her and kiss her, but I resisted. I waved slowly at Alice but I couldn't speak. She laughed at me as Bella walked out of the bedroom. I was still shocked into silence, but I quickly went to the bathroom to change.

I was hard as a rock, but I didn't have time to do anything about it. I tried to stop thinking about Bella in her swim suit, but I couldn't. I was flushed and hyperventilating by the time I had changed and left the cabin.

I barely saw Alice, Jasper and Bella, walking too far ahead of me. I walked to the lake, trying to think of anything that would calm me down.

That's when Lauren came up behind me and squeezed my waist. I immediately cringed and untangled her arms from my waist.

"What's wrong baby?" I winced at the nickname. Lauren was really starting to piss me off, but I knew that I inflicted this pain upon myself.

"Don't call me that. I'm with Bella."

"No you're not. You said that before, but you danced with me last night and she was hanging all over that tall, tanned guy today," she explained. I groaned at how even Lauren noticed Bella and Jacob's relationship.

"Look, whether I'm _with _Bella or not, I still _want _her. Sorry Lauren, but she is the only girl for me," I sighed.

Lauren started to cry and I quickly mumbled an apology before running off towards the lake.

I definitely did not like Lauren, even as a friend. But my mother, Esme, had raised me right and I felt guilty for treating Lauren that way.

I also felt the guilt from treating Bella that way. I was sure Esme would be disappointed if she heard about how I had treated her.

When we got to the lake, everyone was huddled in their group. I couldn't find Bella through the crowd before someone from my team called my name and gestured for me to talk to them.

I decided to try my best to forget about Bella as much as possible for this final challenge. The challenge was a canoe race.

I wanted to enjoy the last of the counselor competitions. There were five canoes. We decided to put all the athletic people, like me and Ben, in the first canoe and the last. Then we put all the non athletic people, such as Jessica, in one of the middle canoes.

When everything in our group was settled, we waited for the other teams to be done and for further instructions.

"Hey, Cullen. Did you hear about the party at Eric Yorkie's cabin tonight?" Ben asked me.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh. Well now that you know, are you going?"

"I'll think about it." I didn't know if I would be in the mood for a party tonight or not.

"It'll be fun. I invited everyone and so did my roommate, Angela."

I nodded, still lost in my thoughts of Bella.

Our conversation ended and I looked at the red team to see if I could find Bella. I couldn't, but I spotted Jacob. He had his arm over someone's shoulder and was leaning down, smiling and talking. I could only guess who it was.

When the person in front of them shifted, I had my fears confirmed as Bella's mahogany hair was revealed. I quickly looked away.

How did I feel about her?

Follow my heart…well that would be a lot easier if I knew what the hell my heart was saying!

Minutes went by and then one of the guys I had seen helping out the Coopers starting calling everyone for his attention.

"This is the last game of the counselor competitions. Tomorrow you get to see your campers bright and early! But tonight, we finish this, with a canoe race. Each team has five canoes and has set up who is going in which one. When everyone has their life jackets and other gear on I will blow the whistle. A canoe from each team will start off and goes down the lake to their colored flag. They will have to get that flag out of the water and go back to the starting line. Once everyone is out of the canoe, the next one may go. There are five flags and the first team to collect all five win. Also, remember the clues to the mystery game," he winked and waved at us to get ready.

Everyone was putting on life jackets with their team color. I put my green one on even though I was the last canoe and wouldn't be going for a while.

*…*…*

The whistle blew and they were off. Jacob was in the red team's canoe, but Bella wasn't and for that I was glad. Jasper went for his team, but none of my other friends had gone.

The red team was the farthest away from our team, so I literally had to jump in order to catch even the slightest glimpse of Bella. I wanted to walk over there and carry her into the woods so we could talk and work this out, but that was impossible.

Before I knew it, the fourth canoe for my team was off and we were heading into our canoe so we were prepared.

My team was in second, behind the red team. I saw that Alice and Rosalie were in the fifth canoe for the blue team. I excitedly noticed that Bella was joining us in the race along with Emmett for the red team.

Soon, the red team's fourth canoe had finished and the fifth one was off. Bella was not a very athletic person and she looked like it was taking all she had to paddle.

The yellow team was back and then the blue. I craned my neck to see where my team's canoe was, but I couldn't see it. Minutes passed and I felt the fear of the other teams winning.

Finally, the fourth canoe of the green team paddled in and we immediately set off. What probably took our team so long was that they went for the flag farthest away, leaving us with the closest one. I saw that the red team was headed toward us just as I spotted the green flag several feet in front of them.

We headed towards the green flag and the red canoe passed us. We were so close that we could touch each other if we wanted to. Bella did not look at me, but I didn't care. I never let my eyes move from her beautiful face.

We grabbed our flag as soon as they passed and it was a red versus green race to the finish.

I pushed faster and faster and I could see that both teams were going much faster. Their canoe raced ahead of ours and made it to the finish line first. Everyone was cheering and hugging as my canoe sadly and slowly pulled in. There was no cheering and hugging on my team, just disappointed frowns.

I got out of the canoe and rid myself of my life jacket. I looked over to Bella who was being picked up and spun around by my brother, Emmett. I smiled but it quickly vanished when Jacob stood behind her. When Emmett let her go and began high fiving everyone on his team, Jacob leaned in for a hug.

And Bella stopped him.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and said something to him. I couldn't read lips, but Jacob's expression was confused. He sadly nodded and walked off. Bella looked down at the ground.

My breath caught in my throat when she suddenly turned her head over to me. She stared at me. She didn't smile, frown or anything. She just stared. She licked her lips before turning and walking away from me. I didn't know what to make of the whole exchange, but I was elated that Bella had pushed Jacob away.

Soon, the blue team pulled in with Alice and Rosalie rudely screaming at their team to hurry. I laughed at them. Only a few minutes after, the yellow team pulled in and we heard a horn, signaling the ending of the game.

The guy who had told us the rules of the game explained that the final scores will be done in the great hall after dinner. He also asked if anyone had solved the Mystery Game.

My brother, Emmett Cullen, screamed and hopped around like a five year old.

"I did, I did, I did!" he yelled.

I had to admit, he was pretty funny at times.

He talked quietly with the volunteer and then he told us all to get ready for dinner.

*…*…*

I went to my cabin to change and then walked directly to the great hall. I didn't see Bella at all or any of my other friends.

I was all alone at my table as I waited for my friends to get in. Alice and Jasper were first and then Rosalie and Emmett. The guys sat next to me, leaving the only seat open next to Alice and Rosalie.

Bella still was not in the great hall by the time we went to get food. I looked around for her when I was picking things out but couldn't see her.

Surprisingly, she was there. She was sitting in between the girls, sharing their food.

It was a silent dinner and I hated not sitting next to Bella. I resisted looking at her. I didn't even want to glance and I was proud that I didn't through the whole dinner. Although, it did leave my heart aching for her.

Emmett explained all about the Mystery Game.

"I was in the last canoe and the last flag left was number five. It was very close to the land and a bench was there. When we got closer I saw that a rock was in the middle of the bench where you sit. It had a neon red circle drawn on it so I quickly picked it up and when I flipped it over it had a piece of paper. The paper explained it was the Mystery Game reward and that I would receive my prize tonight."

The topic of Eric Yorkie's party tonight came about and everyone agreed to go. Bella was silent and nobody asked her if she was going. Emmett asked if I was and I nodded, not taking my eyes off Bella. She didn't even look at me.

When everyone was done eating, the Coopers came in and called everyone's attention.

They announced the usual, saying that the competitions were over and reminded us that the campers would be here tomorrow.

They said we would get all of our camp information tomorrow at breakfast.

"And now, it is time to announce the winners of the counselor competitions weekend," Mrs. Cooper said and everyone cheered. "The red team has won the canoe race and are awarded forty points for their victory," she announced as she added forty points to their team.

When she added up the rest of the scores, it was the red team in first place, with ninety points. My team with eighty-five points, the yellow team with seventy-five points. The blue team lost with sixty-five points.

Mrs. Cooper announced that now she was going to award the prizes of the competitions.

*…*…*

A half hour later, the blue team had all received new Wii's. Rose and Alice were pretty bummed about it but I thought it was a kick ass prize for last place.

The yellow team had won their own choice of a new phone or mp3 player from Radio Shack.

When my team was called up, the only thought I had was that I wanted Bella. All of this material junk they were giving away, it wasn't what mattered. The petite brunette that hated my guts at the moment was all I wanted as mine.

It was pretty sweet though, to get tickets to any concert of my choice including a backstage pass. The Coopers gave us all special cards that we were supposed to use to pay for the concert.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement wondering what the red team would receive.

The entire great hall erupted with cheers as they announced they would receive brand new hot tubs.

I tried to stop it, but my mind ran wild with possibilities.

_God help me!_

I had seen Bella in a bathing suit and it was hands down the _sexiest_ thing I had ever seen. It made me go crazy! All I wanted to do was throw her against a wall and cover her mouth with mine and have my way with her.

A hot tub?

"The hot tubs will be given to all of the winners for the summer, but we will ship one to all of the winners homes after camp is over," Mr. Cooper explained.

Shit.

That meant that Bella's hot tub would be in our yard all summer. I couldn't help but imagine her spending a future evening relaxing her sweet body in a steamy hot tub.

Her hair would spill around her in its natural waves, her eyes would close in bliss as she leaned her head back. Her cheeks would be flushed from the steam and so would her chest.

I wouldn't be able to resist joining her and I would do just that. She would relax while the tension eased from my body as I sat next to her. We would share sexy banter before I couldn't resist her rosy lips, and I would taste her.

"Edward?" I heard along with a chuckle.

I snapped back to reality and saw Alice leaning her back against Jaspers chest. Jasper was still chuckling.

"What?" I questioned innocently.

He smiled knowingly and lifted an eyebrow. I brushed him off and focused on Bella who was talking to Angela Weber.

Emmett came back to our table and loudly announced his plans with Rosalie when the hot tub came in. Let's just say it did not involve clothing. I grimaced and tuned him out.

Bella was still talking with Angela and I wondered why she wasn't coming back to our table.

"So, now will you tell us what the clue was?" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, you figured it out. Why do you want to know the silly clue we had?" Alice asked.

He shrugged which earned him an eye roll from Rose.

"Fine," she sighed, "It was a fucking canoe. Happy?"

Emmett stared at her with his mouth open while Rose looked bored.

Finally Emmett burst into hysterics.

*…*…*

Emmett received his award for winning the Mystery Game. It was a trip to New York City for New Years in Time Square. Emmett loved it.

Bella didn't come back to our table and we were soon dismissed. Everyone started heading over to Eric's.

Emmett and Jasper suggested that us boys hang out tonight and I thought it was a great idea. I needed to get my mind off Bella for a while.

"Girls, sorry but us men are going to be men tonight….alone," Emmett announced proudly.

Alice and Rosalie scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"We want to dance anyway and you boys would just get in our way," Alice said.

We walked outside and toward the party together. I looked around for Bella and saw that she was walking with Angela Weber.

When we arrived everyone was just talking until music came on the stereo and the lights went out. I saw Eric Yorkie get a mini colored disco ball and set it up.

Alice pulled Rosalie onto the dance floor and Emmett, Jasper and I headed to the kitchen.

We sat in the stools by the island. All the cabins in the camp were mostly the same. The same kitchens, bedrooms, living rooms and bathrooms.

Emmett went to the fridge to get us some drinks and the door opened.

I looked and I saw her.

Bella.

She was smiling until her eyes landed on me. It faded and she bit her lip and looked away and it hurt to know that I had wiped a breathtaking smile off of her face.

"Hey, how you doing Bella? Let me refill that," Emmett offered as he took her cup.

There was only us guys and Bella in the kitchen and I knew Jasper could feel the tension between Bella and me.

Emmett though, was oblivious.

He handed Bella her drink and made a joke of saying he spiked it.

She smiled weakly and thanked him as she took a few sips.

"Here Bella, sit down," Jasper suggested, standing up from the stool beside me.

"Umm…okay," she stuttered, not knowing what else to do.

"Hi," I whispered to her a few moments later. Jasper was whispering to Emmett behind me but I couldn't hear them clearly.

"Hey?" she replied in more of a question, as she took a sip from her cup.

Jasper and Emmett had silently left us.

Besides the boom of music and cluster of mumbled voices from the other side of the door, it was silent.

"So, I think it's cool you got a hot tub and everything," I said, feeling like an idiot. That was probably the stupidest thing.

"I'm sorry Edward, but can we not pretend everything is fine?" she pleaded, "I don't want to make small talk right now." She moved to get up but I grabbed her arm, pulling her back onto her seat.

"Don't go. Please. Let me tell you what is going on through my head right now, please?"

She shook her head.

"That's the problem. There's too much going through your head. I think we should stop whatever this is before we start something that you decide later that you didn't want."

She quickly jumped up and headed for the door. I was behind her fast and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me.

"Edward stop! Stop touching me, stop talking to me, stop thinking about me. Let go," she cried. She was pulling away from me but I didn't let go. I couldn't.

I turned her around and pushed her back into the wall.

I was more than hurt by her words and I guessed my face didn't hide my emotions. Her stern expression turned softer, caring.

"I can't. I can't stop, because I want you. I want you Bella, I want all of it. Whatever it is," I admitted quietly. "I was confused as hell before and I'm sorry,-"

"And are you still confused?"

"A little," I answered. She narrowed her eyes and mumbled a hard laugh.

"Edward, I not only like you, I lo-," she sighed. "You need time. I know what I feel but you have to be sure about your feelings and you're not. You're still perplexed about what you are feeling. You need to figure it out."

I nodded as I clenched my jaw, feeling my body go numb.

"I'll sort it out. Okay?" I reasoned. "But just know this. Whatever I figure out I feel for you, is final. There's no going back, I mean it."

She nodded, grinning a little and hugged me.

It felt amazing to have her back in my arms and I had to stop myself from being too excited about it.

"We're not over Edward. You just need to be sure and it will take time. And when you have taken that time, I'll be here. Waiting," she mumbled into my neck.

We broke apart too soon for my liking and went to the living room, back to the party and separate ways. Emmett and Jasper were standing in the corner and I approached them.

"Em, can we have a word outside?"

*…*…*

"What? You can't back out on this bet now!"

"I don't have a choice. I can't do this anymore. Not to her."

Emmett laughed and shook his head.

I wanted a relationship with Bella. I didn't want a big elephant in the room all the time, reminding me of how much of a dick I was for making this bet. I wanted to do all I could to get out of the bet.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't hold out anymore. I saw you looking at her and you want her bad. Well, go on, take her. I don't give a shit. But I'm not cancelling this bet."

"No," I groaned. I vigorously scratched the back of my head trying to think of something to get me out of this bet. "I don't want to be a part of this bet anymore. I care about her."

"So? If you fuck her, you owe me fifty thousand dollars. Money that is supposed to be going towards college. Dude, if you have sex with her, you're fucked paying off student loans for years."

I sighed. Emmett was right. We Cullens all had large college funds and because of that Carlisle and Esme, our parents, cut us off. They said that they raised this money so we wouldn't have to depend on them until we were earning our own money. If I lost most of my money, I was in deep.

"And what if I sleep with her and don't pay you?" I questioned.

I was expecting him to be shocked having not even considered the possibility. Instead, he smirked.

"If you do that, brother, I will tell your little girlfriend all about our bet. And if you tell her first, I'll still get the money. I have my ways," he grinned waggling his eyebrows.

I glared at him. I knew he was right and so did he.

Emmett had won this argument and I was unsuccessful in getting out of this damn bet.

He pushed past me and back into Eric's cabin, to the party. I stood outside, not in the mood to party, and went back to my own cabin.

I walked in and got a pair of shorts and a white undershirt before going to the shower.

I turned down the cold water and let my skin burn and the steam fill my eyes. It was a long shower and I was hoping it would calm me down, but it didn't. I was still angry at my brother for not seeing I was a lovesick puppy with a broken heart that just started to beat.

I was surprised by the gorgeous brunette in my bedroom, lying on her bed watching the flat screen.

She smiled at me for a second before turning her attention to the television again. The covers were pulled up to her waist as she lay on her back. She had changed into a tank top and I saw a sliver of blue on the bottom which I was assuming were her shorts.

I snuggled into my mattress as I set my alarm on my phone before I looked back at her.

"Goodnight," I sighed before closing my eyes and finally relaxing.

"Goodnight," she replied softly as I heard the TV shut off and the lamp turn off behind my eye lids.

*…*…*

_I breathed out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt two hands wrap around my waist from behind._

_Wow, Bella sure got over to me fast._

"_Hey, baby," said a nasally voice that did not belong to Bella._

_I instantly stiffened when I heard Jessica Stanley's annoying voice. I grabbed her wrists and pried them from my body, jumping away from her._

"_I'm not your baby," I told her._

"_Sorry, Eddie-boo," I flinched at her other pet name._

"_Edward," I corrected through my teeth._

"_Yeah," she smiled brightly, completely oblivious. "So, want to sneak away into the woods during laser tag and, you know," she raised her eyebrows suggestively._

"_I have a girlfriend."_

"_Since when?" she asked in disbelief. She thought I was lying._

"_This afternoon," I stated, very seriously._

"_Who is it?" she scoffed._

"_Bella Swan."_

"_WHAT!?" she screamed._

"_You heard me," I shrugged._

"_I'm so much better than her." she almost growled._

_I stared at her in rage. How dare she say that about Bella! How could she be so delusional to think she even compared to half of Bella. Jessica was not better than Bella. Bella was everything Jessica wasn't. Jessica used pathetic pet names, Bella didn't. Jessica just wanted sex, Bella didn't. Bella was sweet and sexy and fun to be around, Jessica wasn't._

_I snorted and glared at Jessica before turning away from her. Bella was standing a few feet behind us. My jaw dropped in shock. She was standing there, a neutral expression on her face. I walked towards her but she didn't move. She seemed to be frozen. When I got closer I reached for her cheek, cradling it in my hand._

"_How much of that did you see?" I wondered._

_She snapped back to reality. Her eyes focused on mine and I saw something I never did before in her eyes._

_Love._

_At least, I thought it was love. Her expression was too intimate to be lust and too aroused for friendship. Bella Swan looked like she was in love with me. I saw it in her eyes and when she smiled and kissed me, I felt it against my own lips. Her love for me was strong, new and exciting. And it scared the living shit out of me._

But I wasn't scared enough. I loved Bella and I wanted her. Now!

I grabbed her face in my hands and pulled her roughly towards me. I wasn't my usual gentle self but I didn't care. Suddenly, we were in our bedroom again.

Bella was in a white tank top and blue shorts as I was shirtless and had only my boxers on.

"Hmm…I think you have way too many clothes on," I smirked as I kissed her shoulder. She laughed underneath me and then moaned when I bucked my hips against hers.

I pulled her tank top off and was glad she had no bra on. I stared at her breasts, taking them in, reveling in their beauty.

I reached out with my right hand to grab one and I just felt the weight of her. I slowly moved my thumb until it flicked over her nipple, making her moan. I leaned close to her chest.

"Beautiful. Perfect and sexy," I murmured before turning my head and capturing her nipple in my mouth. I sucked on it hard as I enjoyed the sounds she made and the sound of my name on her lips. I let her nipple out of my mouth with a pop and blew on it softly, causing her to shudder.

I was still teasing her other breast with my hand as I kissed my way down her stomach. Her shorts were gone and she was left bare for me.

I licked her once on her clit and she screamed.

"Edward. I can't…can't take it anymore. Please," she stuttered breathless.

I kissed my way up her body until I met her mouth where I placed only a peck on before pulling back and smiling widely.

"What baby? Tell me what you want," I urged as she threw her head back and moaned.

"Oh god! I want you, inside me. I want you to make love to me," she begged.

I kissed her passionately as I removed my boxers. When we were both naked I placed my self at her entrance.

"Ready?"

I wanted to make sure she wanted this whole heartedly.

"Never more than now," she smiled.

As I felt the tip of me slide into her I cried out.

"I love you Bella Swan!"

*…*…*

I woke up in the dark. The room was stuffy and I was covered in something wet.

From the light coming through the window, I could see that I was sweating. My heart was beating fast, as if I had been working out and I knew for sure that I was sporting a major hard on as well as some wet boxers and shorts, maybe even sheets, covered in…not sweat.

I exhaled and rubbed the back of my head before lying back down.

I couldn't try falling asleep now.

I was too focused on the absolute crazy dream I had.

It was as if I had a time machine and went back to that moment. The moment everything good went to hell.

It was the other night when I had seen love in Bella's eyes and I walked away from her. Only this time I didn't walk away.

I kissed her hard and took her in the way I imagined.

The dream was crazy, yet erotic and it got me wishing I had done that in the first place.

The very end was the part that confused me.

_I loved Bella?_

That wasn't right. I couldn't be. If I was, surely I would have noticed.

But if I _did_ love Bella, it actually made more sense than any other explanation.

I had suspected for some time that she loved me and I noticed her almost saying it a few times. Maybe the reason I rejected her was because I was afraid.

I've never felt this way, about _anyone_. Could you really blame me for being scared of something foreign and new?

My thoughts were interrupted by a whimper.

Then a cry.

"Stop, please," she sobbed, her voice breaking.

I sat up.

"Bella?" I questioned. When she didn't answer I turned on the lamp.

She was in bed, the covers off of her, the sheets tangled around her legs. I could now see that she had on blue bikini panties. She was still asleep, but tears were leaking through her closed lids.

She was breathing hard and fast and twisting and turning.

I couldn't just lay here and watch her, so I stood up. I walked over and knelt beside her bed.

I stroked her hair and she stopped moving her body.

"Can't," she cried again. I grimaced at her sobs. I let my hand travel down the side of her temple to her jaw, before cupping her cheek.

I knew I was taking a big risk if she happened to wake up, but I didn't care. I kissed her tears away and wiped her face dry with my thumb after.

She didn't wake.

"Why?" she murmured and her voice broke.

I scowled and stood. I walked to the other side of her bed and crawled in. I thought she had woken when she rolled over and place her face into my chest.

"Bella. Are you awake?"

No answer.

I gently lifted her head back so that it lay on the pillow and I could see her. She wasn't crying anymore but her face was set in a frown.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong, love?"

I pulled back and watched her slowly inhale.

"Edward," she breathed out as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes? Talk to me," I urged.

I knew it was wrong to do, but I needed to see if she would say something. She wasn't letting me into her head when she was awake. Maybe she would when she was asleep.

"Make…mind," she mumbled. I waited, puzzled to see if she would say anything else.

She took a few breaths in quickly and it looked like she was smelling something.

"It's really you," she whispered.

I started to feel really guilty about trying to get her to talk to me while she was asleep. She was confusing me and this was going no where. I slowly and quietly made a move to get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I could tell just from her tone that she was still asleep.

"Nowhere, baby. I'm right here, always. Sleep angel," I cooed and kissed her forehead before walking back to my bed.

I reached up to turn the lamp off but I saw Bella had rolled over so that she was facing me. Instead of the scowl she had on her face earlier she had a smile. She looked…happy? No, it was more than that. She was in full and complete bliss.

I smiled wider, proud of myself. It made me ecstatic that I could change her mood that drastically. The fact that it was me who made her feel happy and the fact I did it while she was unconscious, gave me a new sense of pride.

I kept the light on as I lay back in my bed, curled up so I could watch Bella sleep at my leisure.

I realized something new.

It made me happier when she was happy. My dad always said that was what love was. He said you knew it was love when their happiness was all that mattered.

Was it love?

I glanced back at Bella to see that she was still smiling.

"Edward."

That settled it.

I had fallen in love with Bella Swan.

------------------

**Review please?**


	13. Author's Note

Sorry but this is not an update. I have been getting many reviews and messages asking me to update this and I feel terrible. Sadly, I do not think I can continue this story. I am putting it on hold.

I may decide to continue it but I do not see it happening anytime soon. If you would like to pick up this story, please message me or post on the twilighted forums, i think there is a link on my profile.

I have had a few ideas about writing another story but I will not have it up until I am finished with it. I apologize for all of you for making you wait, but hopefully somebody else picks it up and makes it into an even better story than before.


End file.
